Shades of Darkness
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: Formally known as Strong. Sakura was called weak before Naruto and Sasuke left. Everyone left her. The two come back and one starts hell the other tries to be friends. Itachi come ins and everything is turned around! Join Sakura in Shades of Darkness!
1. Prologue

**Thanks to TheBlackRose123 I was able to gain confidence to write this to see if anyone found this good. This is like the begin part As I explain things and the mission i put her on. To clear things up at one point i say 'Rookie 8' it is because i didn't include Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. So yeah I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Cherry blossom.<strong>

That was the name that young Sakura Haruno got for her bright pink bubble gum hair and sparkling green eyes. The young girl with a bubbling personality and cared for everyone equality and loved everyone.

5 years has passed since Naruto and Sasuke left and named her the weakest of the rookie 9. During those 5 years Sakura Haruno the young 17 year old trained everyday with all of the sensei's gaining strength with Lady Tsunade and great medical techniques. Genjutsu, Taijutsu and ninjutsu from other teachers. On the 4th year they were gone she made it into the Anbu. After that she got a new name.

**Konoha's Black cherry blossom.**

Sakura turned cold as everyone left her, betrayed her, called her weak. She knew then she had to lose her emotions and to be the best of the Anbu's. It worked, as she was named 1st captain and the people who left her were still only Chunin and Jonin. No one knew she was Anbu because no one was her friend anymore. She gained new friends in Anbu named Neko Teroshi and Yuna Takashi. They were part of her squad and supporters of her strength and will power.

Our story begins a dark stormy day in Konoha as Sakura will soon hear something and do thing she may not like…

Sakura was walking around Konoha wearing and black vest with the Haruno symbol on the back, Red jeans with a black streak down the sides and wearing the ninja heels that were a lot like Lady Tsunade's. Her hands were in her pocket as she was walking down the street to the hokage tower. Thunder started to roar in the clouds and it started to rain a lot, Sakura didn't mind as her now bubble gum pink hair had black streaks down the sides, her ninja head band on her forehead as it grew in over the years and her curves all in the right spots on her body. Her hair grew now in a high pony tail that scaled down her back ending mid thigh.

Sakura reached the Hokage tower and knocked on the door. She heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door and strolled in the door like it was nothing. Tsunade gave her a look but shrugged it off. The hokage gave Sakura a strained look and Sakura could only guess of what it could mean and why she called her in. there was a knock at the door and the Hokage gave a wary 'come in' and the door opened and Kakashi walked through the door. Sakura gave him a light smile and waved as they stood side by side in front of the Hokage as she sat there with the wary look that matched the voice. The two good friends looked at her with confusion on their faces even though Sakura never showed emotions she only showed it around Kakashi and her mentor.

"It seems that those two brats are returning, sources have seen them and reported it to me" The hokage said

Both Sakura and Kakashi tensed as they heard that Naruto and Sasuke were returning to Konoha, they have not seen the 2 ninjas for 5 years and now they were returning. They looked back at lady Tsunade and she looked down.

"I have a mission for you to go get them and bring them right away, Sakura will be in charge as she is Anbu first rank" Tsunade said

"Hai…" they said slowly

"Be ready in 10 minutes" The hokage said and dismissed them.

The two nodded as Sakura left in a swirl of black cherry blossoms and Kakashi left in a swirl of leafs.

Sakura made it back to her apartment and went into her room. She changed into her Anbu gear and put the Dragon mask on the side of her head. She uncovered her Anbu tattoo and put her sword that had a carving of a dragon on the side on blade on her back and put the mask over her face. She teleported to the northern gates of Konoha and saw Ino Yamanka walk by. Ino looked Sakura with her mask on and thought something was familiar with the Anbu waiting at the gates. Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura and she nodded at him. He looked behind him and saw Ino standing there.

"Hello Ino – San" Kakashi said

"Hello Kakashi – Sensei" she chirped back

"Let's go Kakashi we are going to miss them if we don't go now" Sakura said

"Alright let's go Dragon – San" Kakashi said

The two shinobi dashed out of the gates in a hurry to reach the two run away ninja's. As the two were running through the forest leaping from tree branch to tree branch, Sakura could not wait until she had the chance to beat them up a little seeing if she knew Naruto but that was the question, If she knew him, he wouldn't go by easily. Kakashi was itching to get into a fight with also as the two of them had hurt Sakura badly so that she would train to the point where she could not move a joint in her body, but thanks to that training she got to Anbu because of the support from all of the Sensei's. They dashed into a clearing where they saw Naruto and Sasuke just come out of the other end and well into the clearing. When they reached the middle Sakura and Kakashi appeared in the clear in front of them to make them stop. Kakashi stood there looking at the two boys with shame and disappointment in his eye. Sakura toke a step forward towards them and they stood there Naruto grinning at Kakashi as Sasuke looked at Sakura with question in his eyes.

"We are here to put you under arrest order from Lady Hokage and take you to her right away" Sakura said demanding.

"What makes you think that we are going to go under arrest?" Sasuke asked

"If you must be that way then we have no way but to force you" Kakashi said

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi surprised at what he said as both him and Sakura got into a fighting stance ready to leap if they made a move. Naruto's hand moved to his kunai pouch and Kakashi leaped and tackled him catching Naruto off guard. Sasuke started to go help Naruto when he was stopped by Sakura with her sword out, the swords tip pointing to his chest and close enough to touch him. Sasuke froze as Sakura just stood there, Sasuke moved quickly and threw a punch towards her as she slowly stepped aside dodging his attack and bringing her leg up and smashing it down on his back causing him to hit the ground roughly. Sakura sighed in disappointment and tied his hands behind his back with Chakra enhanced ropes. She looked over to Kakashi and had him bound as well.

"That was a disappointment" Sakura said

"That is was Dragon – San" Kakashi said

The two Konoha shinobi's picked up Naruto and Sasuke and started to head back towards Konoha. When the two got back a crowd of people started to gather around them and Sakura's old friends were in the crowd cheering that they came back. Sakura roughly pushed through the crowd and started to head back to the Hokage tower, the whole rookie 7 following them. Sakura sneered at them from behind her mask but continued her way towards the tower.

When they got to the tower Sakura just walked in. The rookie followed behind her and they closed the door. Tsunade raised a brow but said nothing Kakashi and Sakura stood in the middle with the two still bound in front of them. Tsunade smirked at him and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"It seems that you have returned. Why?" she asked

"To come back to our village once and for all" Naruto said

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura laughed at what he said and the rest of them gave them questioning looks for their outburst.

"What makes you believe you should be able to come back? But fine since I know the elders will let you out anyway you are free" Tsunade said with venom dripping from her voice.

Sakura and Kakashi untied the ropes painfully and let them go. They rubbed their writs from the pain and looked around.

"I see everyone here but one" Sasuke said

The rest of the rookie looked around wondering who could mean and they found nothing.

"Where's Sakura – Chan?"

And the room went quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it good? Please review! lol I also promise that Itachi will come in later and get things rolling<strong>

**Poll!**

**Should Sakura take off her mask?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Please review!**

**~Neko-Chan~ **


	2. The way they met and her secret

**Okay this toke me a few days and this late night to finish it. **

**First: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, mine was...depressing to say the least. **

**Second: I made Sakura a demon because to add the feeling of her being sinister... and the Sadist wellll... I watched '_The Slayers_' for 16 hours and i got the sinister feeling from that anime. i feel that Sakura SHOULD be dark in this or at least when her and Itachi got some romance going on!**

**Third: I WAS going to put the fight in this chapter but I had to still add Itachi and when i finished that i was already at 7 pages and 2,550 words. i have to say in the least i loved writing this Chapter. I have to thank my great friend Uzuka for helping me with this and it was her idea for the Demon. She is also helping me with third person. I actually don't write third person, i write first person so this is new to me. I thank her**

**Fourth: I have to thank EVERYONE who favorite this story,me, and alerted this. I did not think things would go out good for this story these are the people i have to thank (as i am writing this i check my e-mail to see someone else alerted this i thank you!)**

**my special thanks go to:**

**TeenageCrisis - Even i pulled a "Huh?" reading it XD**

**MystereKitsune**

**SanDavis687**

**Miya Simusa**

**Black Wolf Lady**

**Ookami Akuma2297**

**Devil Danielle Diaries**

**I thank you ALL! without you guys I might have given up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Characters just the plot if i owned it Sasuke would be dead by now by Sakura's hand.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in our story both Naruto and Sasuke had returned much to Sakura's discomfort. We left to the question to them of where was Sakura? But little then they knew was that the Anbu in the room was her.<em>

Now back to the story!

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room was silent and a few of them had a scowl on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke had confused looks on their faces and both Tsunade and Kakashi smirked. Sakura smirked behind her mask but made no move to remove her Dragon mask.<p>

"Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun why does it matter? She was weak and could never be part of our rank" Ino said

The aura in the room changed fast as Kakashi, Tsuande, and Sakura were mad. Sakura could swear she could see red and she had to make sure she didn't turn into her demon. During the years that the two ninjas left Sakura had found out a lot of things about herself.

One: She learned that she was a long lost tenth jinchuriki the ten tailed white tiger.

Two: She didn't need her 'friends' to get where she is now.

And three she didn't think she needed a man in her life.

Sakura is named the Dragon mistress for how in battle she fights with ferocity and grace. Last year on a solo mission she fought with Itachi Uchiha, The battle ended with a tie, where no one would ever get with a battle with Itachi, not even Sasuke. Itachi called her strong and they got along, ever since then Sakura was attached to Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke were still looking around, looking at Neji, Ino, TenTen, even Hinata. The Hokage looked at Sakura and Kakashi looked at the Hokage thinking it wasn't a smart idea to make Sakura take off her mask. Tsunade looked back at the boys and gave them a evil smirk.

"To see what rank you are you will face the strongest ninja in the village, 1st captain Anbu of the first division" Tsunade said

"Who who will that be?" Sasuke said

"Dragon Take off you mask to show them who they are facing" Tsunade said to Sakura

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Sakura said

Sakura toke off her Dragon mask and everyone gasped. The captain of the first division Anbu was Sakura!

"W-When did you become Anbu forehead!" Ino shrieked

"Please calm yourself Yamanka-san you are making my ears bleed" Sakura said darkly

All of them stood there is shock as Sakura was all cold to the rest of them.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"Now what the hell you want Uzumaki-san?" Sakura said with venom

The aura in the room was cold and distant was everyone in the room backed away from Sakura as they could feel the power coming off of her in waves. Only two people knew that she was the ten tailed tiger and that was her mentor Tsunade and Kakashi who she stopped calling sensei a year back since they were equals. Kakashi and Sakura had great respect for each other. One once in battle has he ever been hurt by her.

Back when Sakura found out she was a tail the two of them were during extensive training to get her used to the power and harness it. When she had reached 5 tails she started to go out of control and she had hurt Kakashi badly. She avoided him for weeks thinking she had made him hate her but he told her it was alright but she still feels guilty.

"There will a one on one fight tomorrow afternoon at the Chunin exam arena" Tsunade said

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Sakura said dull

She turned around and walked out the door passing all of her old friends with looks of shock on their faces, she closed the door behind her and started her way out of the tower with thoughts in her mind.

'Why did they really come back? To mock me?' Sakura thought to her self

'**Saku-Chan forget them they will only stand in your way'** Kyoneko the ten tailed tiger said

When Sakura found out about her tail it had turned out that inner Sakura was really the tailed beast inside of her, the beast was gentle but had a temper Kyoneko loved Sakura but didn't want to tell her what she really was. Sakura could never forget the words that made her stronger because of her demon.

When Sakura was walking down the street she walked into both Gaara and Temari heading towards the Hokage tower with some documents in their hands. Sakura got to be the best friends of Gaara and Temari and they were her best friends too, when she found out about her tail they helped her, Gaara helped with the emotions the most to get her far she could never forget what they did for her.

"Gaara-Kun, Temari-Chan what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Some peace treaties and other things where are you going Sakura-Chan?" Temari asked

"Home, the two traitors returned so I am going to train and then rest." Sakura said

Their eyes narrowed and nodded at the same time. The three waved each other good bye and Sakura continued her way back home. She was surprised to see the sand ninjas but happy none the less. As she got home her glare returned and went outside to her huge backyard.

Do to the many missions she goes on through Chunin ,Jonin and the Anbu she had made a lot of money to support herself she bought a house on the outskirts to avoid all of her old friends and so she could train in private without people interrupting her. She made the backyard well into a training ground as she made the forest part of it also. She created many jutsu in the forest as her favorite jutsu the '**Twin fire dragon no jutsu'** it was her most powerful one as well but she was deciding if she should use it but Sakura knew she could beat them without any jutsu's at all.

Sakura trained for hours against her clones and then made clones of the Akatsuki to fight against them, she had beaten all of them but the Itachi clone for it ended in a tie again and huffed in disappointment for not winning she was slightly tired but it didn't affect her enough for her to go in and rest she started to go for ninjutsu and Genjutsu since she had finished her Taijutsu training. She started to turn into her one tail form and her hair grew longer the streaks of black growing and white streaks appearing in her hair, her darkened jade eyes slowly started to turn in dark ebony eyes that glowed in the darkness of the forest and she grew a few more inches. She put her hands together and started a series of hand seals and then whispered the jutsu's name.

"**Fire style: Twin fire dragon no jutsu!" **

Two fire dragons appeared and attacked the dummy in the forest and when the attack of done the dummy turned to dust. She smiled evilly and the dark aura around her made her sinister and could kill anyone she wanted.

More hours passed with her training and she decided to go back home to take a hot shower and then to rest. As she was walking back she couldn't wait to go beat up the two ninjas and knock them back down to Genin level of ninja's, she knew she was stronger than rest of the rookie but she didn't bother with them seeing how they were weaker than her. She loved seeing them suffer as they made her suffer all of those years ago. If Sakura had her way she would kill them all and kill them slowly with a sadist look on her face. Kyoneko had made her a bit of a sadist over the years but Sakura did not mind in the least, as Sakura was thinking of ways to kill them she walked into her house and there was a knock at her door. She had a confused look on her face since no one ever knocked at her door. She went to her door and opened it there outside her door was Naruto.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Sakura said darkly

"Sakura-Chan what happened to you?"He asked

"You happened to call me 'the weakest ninja in Konoha' so that Sakura died now leave" Sakura said darkly

She tried to close the door but Naruto had roughly opened it again and glared down on her with slight hate filling his eyes but Sakura was not afraid if she was able to fight Itachi unafraid then she wouldn't even be a little scared facing the brat. Sakura flicked him and he went flying out of her house. Her hair grew longer the streaks of black growing and white streaks appearing in her hair, her darkened jade eyes slowly started to turn ebony eyes and glared at him who hit a tree 30 meters back. The aura giving off of her was sinister and Naruto was able to FEEL the bloodlust coming from her.

"**Leave Uzumaki. Before things turn to the point where I get kicked out of Konoha" **Sakura said with Kyoneko lacing her voice with darkness

Naruto's eyes widened at the tone of her voice and slowly got up trying not to injure himself anymore then what Sakura had done to him. He quickly left of him being utter terrified of Sakura's new found power. She stood in the place looking where Naruto was once at. A sinister smile appeared on her face and she looked completely evil.

"**Until tomorrow" **Sakura said still smiling

"**Yes till Tomorrow Saku-Chan" **Kyoneko said

She turned around and went back into her house and closed the door behind her and locked the door with the lock and the put a chakra lock on it and a lock on all of the windows. She slowly went up the stirs and went around the corner and went into her bed room and shed off her Anbu gear and slipped into her sleep wear. She crawled into her bed and slipped under her covers and almost in an instant Sakura fell almost asleep with a dream of when she first met Itachi.

**XxXxXxXx**

In a dark cave in the land of rivers, Itachi Uchiha walked down a hallway going to see Pain the leader of the Akatsuki. Itachi turn a corner and knocked on the leader's door. He heard the leaders voice say 'come in' so he opened the door and walked through. He stood in the middle of the room with mountains of paperwork on the leader's desk Itachi smirked in head but said nothing. Pain looked up at Itachi and sighed.

"As you know we have lost Tobi in battle" Pain said

'Finally he needed to die' Itachi thought darkly

"What are you going with this Leader-Sama?" Itachi asked

"Need someone to join the Akatsuki a powerful yet a medical ninja." Pain said

"I have a…."

"Sakura Haruno" Itachi said

"How did you know that Itachi?" Pain asked

"Last year on the mission to track Naruto I found her and we fought. It ended in a tie" Itachi said

Pain's eyes widened in shock of the information he just heard and then smirked Itachi nodded understanding that Itachi's new mission was to get Sakura and make her join the Akatsuki. He knew that she is powerful and her teammates were too dense to see it. There is a crow looking over Konoha now and he found out that those two had returned.

"I know a way where you can see her in action" Itachi said

"Oh? How?" he asked

"I have a crow there and Naruto and my foolish brother returned to Konoha, to see what rank they are in they have to fight Sakura-San" Itachi explained

"Excellent when is the fights?" he asked Itachi

"Tomorrow afternoon" Itachi said

"Until then, you are dismissed" Pain waved them off and Itachi walked out of the room

Itachi walked down the hallway back to his room and entered his room. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. It had been a full year since he last saw Sakura and they were on neutral terms with each other. When he first saw her she was just little always hanging around his foolish brother but when he saw her at 16 in full Anbu gear he was surprised. She had her mask off as she was washing the blood off her hair and sides of her face.

**(This flash back is what BOTH Itachi and Sakura thought, only because above she is having a dream about her meeting with Itachi and he is thinking of it)**

_He watched as she slowly toke the wash cloth and got the blood out of her hair and around her chin. She quickly turned around and he was surprised that she sensed him. She eyes widened at the fact that Itachi was standing there, she had to admit that he was beautiful and he had to admit that she was beautiful she slowly got into a fighting stance and so did he._

_"It's only because I want to test my power on one of the most powerful ninjas" she said_

_"Understood Haruno-San" he said_

_She growled at what he called her and she was taken surprised that she hated to be called Haruno-San._

_"Do NOT! Call me that" she growled_

_She said nothing as they began their fight; her movement was fast and graceful as she landed of hits on him. He returned of hits of her and they leaped away from each other. She put her hands together and form hand seals and he did his own._

_"**Fire style! Great fireball no jutsu!"**_

_"**Water style! Great waterfall no jutsu!" **_

_The two jutsu hit but canceled each other out. They both smirked and cast many jutsu's afterwards to continue the fight. 2 hours later they slid away from each other panting with a smirk on each other's faces. They nodded at each other and started to stand normally. They walked towards each other and shook hands._

_"You are one of the only ones to ever end in a tie with me" he said_

_"It was an honor to fight you"_

_Sakura went over to grab her things by the river and slung her backpack over her shoulder and smiled at him._

_"May I ask why you hate being called Haruno-San?" he asked_

_As she was walking away she turned to him and smiled._

_"That is until next time Itachi-San!" she called out and continued walking away until Itachi could not see her anymore and he smiled the way she went and sighed._

_"No matter what they said Sakura-San, you are NOT weak" he whispered walking away returning to base._

Itachi smiled at that memory and sat up and looked out the window, the night sky was bright with many stars and a full moon that shinned brightly through his window as the window was open a light breeze came through the window and cooled him off a little.

"Until we meet again Sakura-San. I can't wait to see your power" he said leaning back and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I hope you all liked it as much as chapter one. I tried to make sure it still had that feeling but i am not sure until you guys say so. Next time is the fight between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.<strong>

**Seeing her power who do you think will win?**

**And in the flash back who would NOT be attached to him? i mean look at him and his voice? Then again Crispin Freeman is awesome as Itachi and one of my favorite _Slayers _Character. and I could have made Itachi use the water jutsu and Sakura fire but... it seemed right that he used fire because I DID NOT know that he can use water release. Some fan I am XD. Also when Naruto showed up at Sakura's door i was going to make it Itachi but i said no because i wanted a scene just for him and etc.**

**Anyway Review and encourage me on to continue and to finish chapter 3 i started but I need to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Till Next time!**

**~Neko~ **


	3. Her revenge

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The sun slowly came up from over the hills and Sakura opened her eyes to the bright light and slightly smiled. It was looking like a good day to have an afternoon fight. Sakura knew the fight would start around 12. However the actual time would depend on how fast the two traitors arrived. She looked over at her clock on her right side and in bold red letters is read 5:30 A.M.<p>

Sakura stretched and got up. She went to her bathroom and shed her sleeping wear. The rosette hopped in the shower; she was going to take it yesterday but her mind wandered elsewhere.

While in the shower her thoughts trailed back to one of her dreams. It was of her fight with Itachi a year ago. Why did she have it? Maybe it was because with Itachi she felt that she had actually got a real challenge. She let the hot water fall down her back and decided she had thought of the subject enough. Sakura turned off the water and grabbed the towel hanging off the rack. She pulled it around herself, glancing into the mirror occasionally.

She brushed her hair and put it in a high pony tail. Her bangs were brushed to the side, covering one eye. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and changed into her Anbu uniform. She decided to bring along her favorite sword, a birthday gift, for the match. Sakura strapped it on her back and went over to her clock to see the time. By the time she finished everything it was 6 A.M; Sakura sighed and walked out the door to get some breakfast at her favorite local café.

She opened the door and walked in. The rosette took a seat at her usual booth. The waitress, Yuri, came to her with a note pad in hand and Sakura's usual glass of water. Yuri gave Sakura a bright smile as she placed the water before her usual customer.

"Saku-chan! The usual, Shiratama Anmitsu?" she asked.

"Yes, Yuri-chan" Sakura replied.

As Yuri left with her order, she picked up the glass of water and brought it to her lips. Sakura noticed that there was a group of Anbu boys looking at her only few tables over; during the years she had acquired quite the fan club. It mostly consisted of high ranking males. They were amazed at her power, despite most of them only witnessing half of it. Sakura noticed that a few of the males gathered the courage to walk up to her; she raised a pink brow, curious to know what they wanted.

"Sakura-chan, I hear that you have to fight Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san," one of them said.

"I do," Sakura responded with a dull tone.

"Do you think you will beat them?" another one asked.

Sakura's eye slightly twitched at the remark, but the young female made no move to hit him. However, she didn't react towards his doubt of her strength. She had no reason to, because she knew that another member of his group would do it for her. She didn't need to bother with the silly conversation.

"Of course Sakura-chan will beat them! She is the strongest ninja in the village! I heard she might be the Hokage in a couple of years!" the third boy said

Sakura's eyes widened at the remark as she heard nothing of becoming the Hokage. Tsunade hadn't mentioned it in the slightest. The gears in Sakura's head began to turn. Could it be true?

"**Saku-chan, I would think it to be true. You are strong!" **Kyoneko said.

Yuri appeared around the corner with Sakura's food and she gave a questioning look towards the boys. The waitress set Sakura's food down in front of her before turning her attention, and glare, at the men.

"Boys leave Saku-chan alone! Go back to your table and let her eat!" she ordered.

"I would listen to her threat boys," Sakura told them, a smirk adorning her lips. "She used to my second in command."

The boys eyed Yuri once before scurrying back to their table. Sakura smirked at Yuri for a job well done. Yuri, in return, gave her old captain a friendly smile before saying her good byes. "I will see you later Saku-chan! This time it is on the house because of your fight today! And good luck!" The waitress returned to her job.

Sakura started to eat her food and her thoughts had drifted to her ex- teammates. She glared at her food. The memories of when they left came up and she couldn't prevent the growl that came from her throat.

_She was running to training ground seven where her teammates and sensei were supposed to be with a bright smile on her face. The day was bright but a few dark clouds were hanging over head. Sakura did not mind to those clouds though. As she was running she saw her friends in a group talking. She didn't pay them any mind though; she needed to get to her team's usual training ground._

_When she arrived Sakura noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were standing there not saying a word. They had their eyes closed but opened them when Sakura came into view, they had harsh look in their eyes. Sakura stopped running and slowly walked towards them._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what's the matter?" she asked them._

_Kakashi appeared in a tree behind the two males of Team 7. Though his face was hidden under a mask, the question shone through his visible eye. What were his students up to? He made sure to remain hidden from his students._

"_We are leaving" Naruto said._

"_Leaving? Where to? Why?" Sakura asked._

"_You are holding us back, __**weakling**__" Sasuke said._

_With Sasuke's insult ringing in her head, Sakura felt something break within her. She felt something dark emerge from the depths of her being._

'_**Saku-chan— kill them,' **__A voiced cooed. It was different, darker than her generally kind persona._

_Kakashi kept still in the depths of the tree's leaves. He felt the presence of other Genin coming into the area. They arrived within minutes, standing behind the only female of team seven. Their eyes filled with hatred as they stared at her form._

_Sakura turned around when she felt like she was being watched and saw her friends coming towards her. She waved to them, attempting to keep the tears from being shed. She didn't miss how they looked at her._

"_W-What is it guys?" Sakura stammered._

"_We all agreed that you shouldn't be a ninja anymore. You are too __**weak,**__" Neji said._

"_**Stop ignoring me Sakura…"**__The voice snarled. Sakura didn't know the voice belonged to. Was she going crazy? Why else would she hear another voice? She didn't listen to the voice though, she couldn't. They were her friends, despite how mean they were being…right?_

_Sasuke went up to Sakura with his fist raised when he noticed she was distracted. He was about to hit Sakura when Kakashi stepped in and grabbed his fist. He would have never thought that his students would do _this._ Obviously the two males didn't learn the first lesson he taught them. Kakashi threw Sasuke across the field and kicked Naruto in the ribs; sending the kyuubi container 10 meters away and into a tree. Sakura stood there stunned as Kakashi protected her. She couldn't prevent the shiver of fear that ran through her when Kakashi turned around with his Sharingan activated to deal with the rest of her supposed to be friends._

Sakura smiled at the memory as she finished her meal. That was also the first time she had spoken to Kyoneko, who until she learned what she truly was had been called Inner. After paying, Sakura left the Café. Hate filled her eyes as she walked to the Chunin arena to warm-up before her fights this afternoon. She looked towards the sun and from the way it was in the sky, Sakura assumed it was 7:30. The rosette passed a weapons shop as she rounded the corner. She walked through the door, the bell chime ringing, and was greeted by the friendly smile of the old man who owned it. Until she had passed the shop she had forgotten that she had ordered another custom made sword. Seeing as she was there she decided to pick up her order.

"I finished your sword yesterday, Sakura-chan." the man said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied." she said walking to the counter.

The man went into the back room and came out again with a sword in a sheath and he smiled at her.

"I heard. Anyway, I etched in the griffin on the blade and like I had engraved the dragon onto your last one and I put some chakra reserves into the blade as well." the man said.

"Thank you very much! I have to go now; my fight is in a few hours and I would like to train a bit." Sakura said. "How much do I owe?"

"This is on the house; you might need a sharper weapon for today's fight." The elderly man said with a grin.

She smirked at the man and walked out of the shop. She put the blade on her back next to her Dragon blade. The rosette walked down the street to the Chunin arena. People were looking at her as she walked by; whispering rumors and gossip that she ignored. She began to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Sakura got to the arena and saw no one there. She looked at the sun again and it was around 8:00 A.M. she growled at how slow the day was going by and pulled out her two swords. She felt her new sword give off a strange aura. She sighed.

"**Saku-chan—you should let me out to fight them,"** Kyoneko said.

'_You would kill them,' _Sakura sighed.

"**Isn't that the point? You would too— take revenge for their mistake; hurt them, make them **_**suffer**_**!" **Kyoneko snarled.

Without a warning, Kyoneko tried to break free of her seal. Sakura gripped her head in pain as she tried to resist her demon's freedom. She felt her hair and nail grow begin to grow longer and fangs become more pronounced in her mouth. Sakura let out an inhuman growl and attempted to push back Kyoneko. With a yell of pain Sakura felt her normal appearance return. She panted as she tried to get her breathing stabled. She didn't want anyone to notice what was going on. Standing up straight, the rosette got into a fighting stance with her two swords. She began her training hoping to take her mind of the previous event.

Her time training flew by and noon rolled around. People started to pile in and fill the seats overhead; eager to watch the match. Sakura sheathed both of her swords and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to show up. Everyone was here, even Kakashi. She looked around for her ex-teammates and when they weren't found she growled. Suddenly, two swirl of leafs appeared and she glared at the two figures that appeared. Naruto and Sasuke had appeared with a grin/smirk on their face. Sakura scoffed at them; she resisted the tug of a smirk upon her own lips.

"What took you two so long? Confessed your desire for one another?" Sakura asked with a sneer.

They gave her a disgusted look, everyone but the rookie laughed at the joke and Sakura smirked at her jest towards them.

"First fight is between Sakura and Sasuke! Naruto you will go to the balcony and wait for your fight." Tsunade called from the Hokage's balcony."The rules are simple: if Sakura beats Sasuke, she fights Naruto. If Sasuke wins, the tournament is over."

Naruto did as he was told. He was looking forward to the match; he wanted to fight Sakura, though it was unlikely that she would beat his friend. Sakura and Sasuke took to a fighting stance towards one another. Sasuke had taken out a kunai, while Sakura chose to use her fists.

"BEGIN!" Tsunade's voice rang through the arena.

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and started to through his kunai's at her. She dodged and pushed her fist forward, hitting him in the face sending. Her punch sent him 20 meters back. The rosette didn't even allow him to fully stand up before she flashed step to him and kneed him in the face. Her blow knocked him back down. He let out a yell of pain as he tried to get back up. He was standing, hunched over, when Sakura kicked him in the stomach and made him roll into a tree. Sakura walked towards him and pulled out her Dragon sword. Sakura held it to her side. When she got close to him she stabbed him in the back and he quickly shot up. His eyes widen as he felt pain and the blood flow out. The entire Rookie 9 had shocked faces as they saw Sakura stab pulled the sword out and sighed as she returned it to its sheath. She then faced the center of the arena. Medic's appeared behind her and took Sasuke away.

The girl's mentor smirked before she bellowed out, "He is nowhere near Jonin level, and barely reached Chunin. Anyone from either of those ranks could dodge at least one attack. As Hokage, I rank Uchiha Sasuke a Genin!" Tsunade yelled out.

The rookie gasped while Sakura smirked. She looked at Naruto with the same hatred that she had given him yesterday. He shivered is response and she just laughed before she turned around to face the arena's center. Naruto appeared in front of Sakura and got into a stance ready to fight. Sakura chuckled evilly. Kakashi and Tsunade smirked and the Hokage raised her hand and then brought it down.

"Begin!"

Sakura dashed forward and in blink of an eye she was in front of Naruto and he gasped in surprise. She smirked and punched him, then spin kicked him away causing him hit the wall. The impact caused him to cough up blood. He still managed to stand.

"You won't give up? You should have seen how I took out Sasuke; I will do the same if you don't quit now." Sakura said looking at him with a look of indifference.

Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki watched in awe as the young pink and black haired Anbu took out Sasuke in a matter of minutes with just a few blows. They were watching as she now faced the Kyuubi container. Her facial expressions void of emotions. They watched as he moved in pain, smirked at her moves. Like they said, she was like a Dragon. Pain noticed two swords on her back and one of them gave off a strange aura. He placed that on his list to ask her about when he convinced her to join the Akatsuki. He figured that it would be easy to get her to join since she would want to prove her strength and he would give her a better life than in that useless village. In Konoha they treat their ninja with disgust and hatred.

the crow that was watching the fight in Konoha was giving off a screen that was showing the fight the rosette was having with the two returning ninja's the rest of them watched as she was fighting Naruto with no effort.

**(Watching through the screen of Itachi's crow)**

_As Naruto got up, she had a sadist smirk on her face and she walked towards him. Naruto pulled out a kunai and got into a fighting stance as he felt the pain in his stomach again. He ran forward and she smirked at his boldness but stepped aside before she punched his back with full force and caused him to fall to the ground. Naruto was in severe pain when Sakura kicked him. He rolled away from her second kick before staggering up and panting. Pain was written on his face. Sakura smiled at him and pulled out her sword._

"_Fight me with that power you rely on so much! Fight me with the power of the Kyuubi!" Sakura sneered._

_He opened his eyes quickly and he bolted from her the moment he shot up; he was slightly hunched over. His breathing uneven as the light whiskers on his face grew darker. Naruto opened his eyes and blue changed to red. Red chakra began to spiral around his body._

"_Sakura, no! You can't do that!" Tsunade called out. The situation was getting out of control._

_Kakashi watched with horror as black chakra began to surround Sakura's body. Kakashi noticed that Sakura was attempting to suppress the black chakra with her own blue. The rosette was trying her hardest to push back Kyoneko. Because if she lost control the _nine tails and the tentails _would fight and the village would be lost. Naruto ran at her his kunai clashed with her sword. She pushed him back before kicking him in the ribs. He went flying from the impact. Sakura ran in front of him before she began to punch his stomach sending him backwards. The blonde hit the ground roughly and dust went everywhere. When the dust disappeared, Naruto's outline showed and his back faced towards Sakura. The female Anbu sighed before she pulled the sword upwards. The rosette held it both of her hands and quickly slashed the sword half way through his back. The blonde let out a scream of agony. She pulled out her sword and placed it at her side. The blood swiftly came off the blade, splattering it on the ground. Sakura turned away from the beat body of her former teammate, a medic-nin's got to Naruto's body. From overhead as the Hokage was watching she had a light smirk on her face before standing up and raising her hand._

"_With the same fate as Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto will be ranked as Genin!" Tsunade yelled out_

_The screen goes black._

All of the Akatsuki members leaned back in their chairs. They had just watched the fight with the nine tails and the pink haired Anbu. Pain smirked and looked at Itachi; Hidan burst into laughter randomly and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"That was a wonderful performance! I would love for Jashin to witness her give someone pain! She would be a good sacrifice to Jashin also," he exclaimed.

"Hidan, shut up. Pain wants her to join our ranks not to run from us, you retard." Sasori said.

Hidan cursed Sasori before being forced to shut up by the leader. Everyone but Itachi and Pain laughed or smirked at the sliver haired, Jashin weirdo. Pain turned back to Itachi and he nodded his head to him.

"Itachi, get Sakura-san," was all he said before he disappeared.

Itachi got up and left the room quietly. He slowly shutting the door and walked to his room. The ex-Anbu captain grabbed his weapons and put them inside his coat. Itachi opened the window in his room and jumped out into the afternoon sky. He stood there for a moment before leaving toward Konoha to get the beautiful Sakura Haruno.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the arena and on her way home. As she was walking home she saw a young puppy on the side of the road near death. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the puppy. There was always something about animals that made her want to help them.

She slowly picked him up and cradled the young dog in her arms. As she was walking she began to heal the dog to keep his health stable until she got home. Sakura quickly made her way home. She would have used her normal transportation—a swirl of cherry blossoms—if she knew that it wouldn't affect the dog, but she didn't know. She went into her house and into her office. Then she set the puppy down on her desk before she began to properly heal him. As minutes passed she noticed the dog's health improve but she didn't have enough chakra to completely heal the dog. Sakura brought a hand to her forehead and wiped the makeup off to reveal a Yin seal. Sakura broke the seal and as marks appeared on her face she began to pump more chakra into the puppy. Slowly he was completely healed. The rosette stood up slowly and the dog barked at her in happiness. Sakura drew back her hands and stood. The Yin seal began storing more chakra. She fell on her butt and took in a jagged breath; the puppy jumped from the desk into Sakura's lap, barking happily. She smiled at the dog and hugged him. She decided to keep him.

"You're name will be….Takeo, strong like bamboo." Sakura said.

The dog barked, as if agreeing to the name and Sakura stood up.

She went to get the dog some food before going into her jutsu room.

She sighed and looked down to a scroll on the desk that appeared to be hundreds of years old.

"The secret of having Kyoneko appear when I need her to be is in this scroll." Sakura muttered.

The rosette made the hand seals and put all of her chakra into it while Kyoneko put some of her chakra into the jutsu as well. A bright light showed and in front of Sakura. There in front of her was a medium sized white tiger with the left eye black and the right eye red. Sakura stared at the tiger and sighed in happiness.

"Welcome back…..Kyoneko" Sakura said tired. Sakura began to feel weak.

"Even this form I am glad to be back. But the next few days I say…..will be painful for you" Kyoneko said, using her lithe body to catch the young woman as she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an edit. I'm going to go through and edit some of the chapters as I can. (Some of it is because I'm sick of getting e-mails of getting corrected on my spellinggrammar at 1 in the damn morning) So I am going to edit the chapters...When I'm not working 9-10 hours, helping my mom, sleeping, and trying to not get super depressed. **

**Try to see you next time.**

**~A very tired Neko~**


	4. Must not forget

**I hate my word. I swear and it hates me. This might be the last one for a few day maybe weeks cause of my exams, doctors appointments. My knees have been hurting a lot and right now it's hard to move. and thanks again to my beta reader to fix the little things i am proud to say that is was mostly punctuation, i suck at that apparently like how i repeat myself. I am not good at essays. and I have to stop doing what i always do. "I know how to end it and make a squeal!" and my friend is also like "Britlynn...think about the beginning and the middle, not just the end" and walks off with me going "Aw crap" anyway to the story!**

_Italics - thought or ghost voice_

**Bold - Kyoneko's voice **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters just the plot to make Sakura badass**

* * *

><p>Night rolled around when Sakura woke up in her bedroom. She blinked her eyes slowly as she got used to the darkness around her; she felt weight on her stomach and looked down to see Takeo. She gave him a light smile and looked to her right. Kyoneko curled up asleep on the floor and Sakura smiled at the medium sized cat. The rosette lightly picked up the dog and put him beside her, on her left, under a blanket.<p>

Sakura got out of her bed and stretched a little before she stood to her full height. She was still in her Anbu gear and decided to change out of it. The rosette went to her closet and pulled out a black tank top without her clan's symbol and a pair of black and blue jeans. Sakura took off her wrinkled Anbu outfit and donned her tank top and jeans. She looked at her clock and it read 3:30 A.M. The Anbu female put a hand on her head and rubbed it a little; when did she fall asleep?

She looked around for her shoes. She knew she took them off when had gotten home to heal the injured puppy. She searched for a few minutes before she found them by the front door. The rosette put them on before she walked out the door, locking it behind her with her keys and placing them into her pocket. As the young ninja walked down the dirt path leading into the main part of the village, her thoughts were in wonder. She roamed the village, not knowing where she was going.

When Sakura snapped back into reality, she was on top of the Hokage Mountain. She looked at the village from the top. It looked like a normal, peaceful sleeping village. Sakura sighed as she sat down her feet over the edge. The rosette pulled the elastic out of her mid-thigh length hair. The light breeze of the wind made her pink and black tresses sway to the side. Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the wonderful breeze. She knew that someone was near her but made no move to call them. After 10 minutes, the person didn't leave and she was becoming annoyed. When the person made no move towards her, she sighed in annoyance and raised her head up.

"You can come out now," Sakura said.

The person walked up beside and she turned her head to the side to see that it was Tsunade. The woman stood beside her and Sakura thanked Kami that it was her mentor and not Sasuke or Naruto. Tsunade sat down beside Sakura and looked towards the village like her apprentice.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I am Shishou, a little tired but none the less good, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked her mentor.

"I saw you from my window in the office and I decided to come to see if you were alright" the blonde said.

"Why would there be anything wrong with me?" the rosette asked.

"I won the lottery, and you know that doesn't happen unless something bad is going to happen. I have a feeling that it is about you" Tsunade said.

"Well that is weird; Kyoneko said that the next few days will be painful for me." Sakura explained. She was curious to what Kyoneko actually meant now.

"Sakura please be careful these next few days then" the Hokage said

"I will Shishou" Sakura said.

The Hokage yawned and patted Sakura's shoulders. The almond eyed woman then stood up the Hokage left to go to bed. Sakura, however stayed at the Hokage Mountainstill watching the village. The young girl sighed after watching for some time, before she stood up and started to go back to her home to get a few more hours of sleep before her hospital shift.

She got back home, unlocking the door and stepping inside then locking the door again. Sakura wanted to make sure that no one would get in and the rosette slowly went up the stairs, to her room, took her shoes off and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep within 2 minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

Morning came and Sakura opened her eyes, looking out the window with the warm light coming from the window; the young rosette sighed as she got up, stretched her arms and legs before standing up. She was still in her tank top and jeans and she quickly changed into a black T-shirt and a pair of red shorts. Kyoneko woke up and looked up to Sakura as she finished changing and put on her doctors coat and then put on her ninja shoes.

**"You have a shift today?"** Kyoneko asked.

"I do, it's only for a few hours though," Sakura said.

Kyoneko nodded and went to lie back on her bed and curled next to the sleeping puppy. The dog curled into Kyoneko, still in a deep sleep.

"I will watch things here. Be back soon Saku-chan" Kyoneko said.

"Will do," the rosette said as she waved her hand. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Sakura unlocked the door and stepped outside to a bright sunny day; but she noticed it had a winter chill to it. Sakura locked the door again and headed down the dirt path like she had done earlier today to the hospital. She had to work for 3 to 4 hours.

When she got to the hospital people started to talk about her and her fight with the two former members of team 7. She heard some of them calling her a monster for the damage she had done to them. She growled at those nurses under her command who were slacking off.

"You two! Don't you have work to do? Go do it!" Sakura barked.

The nurses jumped and hurried away in fear of her power and went to do their jobs; Sakura sighed and went down to her office to get some filing done before she had to heal more people. As she got to her office, before she could even open her door, a nurse came running down the hallway towards Sakura with an angry look on her face.

"Sakura-san, a group of people won't leave Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san alone in the ICU; people are not allowed to be in there," the nurse said panting.

Sakura sighed in slight anger and brushed her hair away with her hand. The rosette waved the nurse to follow her into the ICU unit to get the rookiesof their room so they could heal. As they were walking down the hallway, the nurse was able to feel the anger coming from the young doctor and smirked. She knew as they were going to get what was coming to the ninjas. They reached the ICU and walked to the room where the former teammates of Sakura were staying to heal.

"Yuna, wait out here while I get this people out of the room." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-san," Yuna said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura walked into the room and indeed there were the infamous rookies in the room with them. Sakura coughed and everyone turned towards her and they stood there shocked as they didn't know she worked here.

"I hope that you all know that in the ICU no one and I mean _no one_ is allowed in the rooms, do I make myself clear?" Sakura asked with anger lacing every word.

"What makes you the boss of us?" Hinata said.

"Wow was that a damn back bone? Good for you…not. Do I need to use force or can you walk out? I don't want to deal with idiots today." Sakura said clearly pissed off.

They stood there in shock at Sakura's words and made no move to reply.

"You people are just jealous of my power. I know your records; I know every move you make."

The rookie 9 stood in shock at Sakura's anger. The rosette had malice in her voice and she had insulted Hinata. When Hinata started to cry, Sakura smirked in approval and the rookie started to comfort the crying girl. Sakura walked up to them and Neji came to face with her stopping Sakura from getting closer.

"Move out of the way Hyuuga. Leave, none of you should in here. None of you should even be ninja's. You are just…_weak_," Sakura said sneering.

The group was in shocked and the door opened with Yuna walking in and Kyoneko behind her. The rookies stood back in fear of the cat that had two different color eyes. Sakura turned around and saw Kyoneko standing behind her. The rosette gave a low growl to the cat and the 9 people in the room.

"Meet Kyoneko. The ten tailed white tiger demon. I am a jinjuriki." Sakura said smirking.

The group stood in shock as the young Anbu told her secret. Her smirk turned into a frown and the aura of anger was back.

"**Leave**," Kyoneko said. The rookie 9 ran out of the room and left the cat smirking.

Sakura sighed and looked at her two former teammates and walked over to their beds and checked their charts. They were healing well, so she put their charts back and walked towards the door and opened it slightly. She turned her head back to the boys and in their sleep she glared at them.

"You deserved it," Sakura whispered as she was walking out.

After 4 hours of work and Kyoneko following the young medic since demon sensed her distress, Sakura was finally able to go home and get some training done. Even though Kyoneko now appeared in person she was still sealed inside her and was able to feel her emotions from anywhere.

Sakura got home and she noticed that something was wrong inside her house and slowly went in with the demon cat prepared to fight. Sakura had a kunai in her hand and slowly went around her house sensing where the intruder had been, though after that it seemed that it was more than one person in her house. Everything stopped when she heard her new found dog yipping in pain. Sakura and Kyoneko ran up the stairs and ripped the door off the hinges in pure anger. In her room she saw Neji, Ino, and Shino holding Takeo by the scruff of his neck and the dog was slightly cut. Sakura roared in anger and pounced at the three, causing them to drop the dog, but Kyoneko leaped in time to catch Takeo. Kyoneko went by the window licking the dog's wounds to make them heal. Sakura started to change as she was turning into a form of her demon. As the three leaped to attack Sakura a blur of Black and red appeared in front of her and easily batted away the three ninja's; Sakura's hair turned to normal and stood up straight as Neji, Ino, and Shino left in a hurry and the person turned around to face Sakura. Her eyes widened as Itachi Uchiha looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine. It's Takeo I am worried about." Sakura said turning around to face Kyoneko and the wounded puppy.

Sakura walked over to the dog and looked at his wounds and saw that there were none life threatening. She started to heal the dog as Itachi watched and looked at the cat with interest. The demon cat looked back at Itachi with the color of her eyes swirling to examining him. Itachi walked over and kneeled next to Sakura as she healed the dog and looked at her. He saw that her hair was longer and she grew a little and gave off a cold aura around her.

"Who is that cat?" he asked the rosette.

"The ten tailed demon cat Kyoneko," Sakura answered as she finished healing the dog.

"The ten tailed demon? Ah…this is bad." he muttered.

"I know why you are here I think. You want me to join the Akatsuki?" she asked.

"Yeah but you are a demon and we need those." he said.

"Then don't tell them. It is the best for them not to know, the power she has….could destroy me and everything around us. Even though I do accept your offer I will have to bring Takeo also. I do not trust him being in Konoha, as he was near death when I found him and now. They will just kill him." Sakura said, looking at the sleeping puppy as the cat curled the dog into her to protect him.

"I will give you three days to make up your mind. In that time I will be around but you will not see me. Think it through." he said disappearing.

Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed covering her face with her hands. A few tears slipped out from the stress that was building up inside her. She finally had broken down after 5 years of the village being her torture prison. She rose to the top ranks so she wouldn't be looked down upon anymore and no matter how much she trained, became stronger, and helped people; she was still looked down on as being weak. Kyoneko looked at Sakura with sadness in her eyes as Sakura broke down and not being to help her; the air went cold as a breeze wrapped around Sakura and called out to her.

_"Never forget Sakura-chan, you are strong."_

Sakura's head snapped up as she heard the voice and with tears still in her eyes she smiled at the voice. The breeze was still around Sakura and the young pink hair ninja closed her eyes and welcomed the wind around her.

_"Must not forget that young Sakura-chan, strength comes from the heart and follow it, follow Itachi as he will show you true happiness."_

"Yes mother, I shall not forget." Sakura said falling onto the bed backyards as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

Kyoneko looked at Sakura and the cat felt the breeze around the demon as she listen to the kind words of her previous host before she passed by the hands of Uchiha Madara when tried to take her while giving birth to Sakura. He pulled the demon out of Sakami and Kyoneko was upset and sent him fleeing. With Sakami's last breath and strength she sealed the demon into Sakura and Kyoneko was fine with that. The cat demon watched Sakami die. Kyoneko felt great sadness at her death and promised her that the cat would protect Sakura till her last breath.

_"Thank you for everything, Kyoneko. You made Sakura-chan strong and protected her while her father and I cannot."_

And that the breeze left as Kyoneko soaked up the words and stood up while holding the puppy, like a mother dog would, went to Sakura's bed and jumped up on it; laying right beside her host with Takeo in between them as the demon fell asleep also with the kind words of Sakami playing in her head.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Itachi watched as Sakura broke down and cried. His eyes softened at the pink and black haired girl and wanted to go back in to comfort her but he stayed away. He saw her fall asleep and the demon cat joined her on the bed with the puppy. He smirked and made hand seals for a henge and walked down the street heading towards the main part of Konoha to find a hotel. As he was walking down the street he saw Kakashi walking towards him and Itachi slowed down a little. He saw Kakashi slow down and as they walked pasted each other the silver haired Jonin only muttered a few words before going on his way.

"Just don't hurt her."

"I won't. Don't worry," Itachi said as he walked past him.

Itachi found a hotel and booked it for 3 days as he would wait for Sakura's choice. He walked into the room and threw his cloak onto the couch that was on the far left side of the room and he dropped down on the bed and sighed. He knew that Kakashi would see through his mask but it was weird that he didn't do anything about it.

From the gossip that was going around the village they saw Sakura weird for what she did during the battle and if Itachi knew his brother then lies would be spreading when they got out of the hospital. He went and lied down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. They were bugging him lately and he knew he needed someone to heal them but he didn't know who. He thought for a moment before his thoughts went to the rosette. Sakura. She would heal his eyes. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep before hearing a few words.

_'You must not forget of how fragile Sakura is, but do not forget that you and her are Stronger together'_

* * *

><p><strong>there chapter four! now i am off to finish eating and getting a heat pad and some ice for my knee. I know what is happening (my muscle is ripping because of sports) and my arm is numb again from the off and on nerves time to rest it so read and review!<strong>

__**Kyoneko: Review! **

**Me: Thanks Kyoneko**

**Sakura+Kyoneko: Till next time!**

**~Neko~**


	5. Day two of Three

**Hey everyone sorry this is late. My friend did artwork for this chapter (with a sketch of my design) and had to wait for it. It sucked cause it was a day late because her mom closed the window without saving which got rid of all the work she did that one day. Anyway I have a slight cold and it sucks, I have to go back to school next week and when I go back right after I have to pick up Final Fantasy 13-2, I am playing 10 right and I am leveling good and I hope 13-2 is A LOT better then 13. I have to thank everyone sent reviews/messages telling me to get better from my knee so thanks! It only hurts when I sit at the computer for long amounts of time.**

**Sasuke and Itachi will be OOC, I love Itachi so he shouldn't also be like he is XD and I HATE Sasuke, since episode one and did anyone read the new chapter? and Naruto is going to be nicer now in this chapter too. And my self es-stem needs to be higher...(I have no worries for this story) I have planned this whole story out! Stay tuned because I have planned to have at least 20 chapters if not 30! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, just Kyoneko (werid! when I looked back and saw Sakura's Anbu teammate listed 'Neko' I laughed. Only because my oc 'Neko' (who appears next chapter) full name is Kyoneko. Smart aren't I?. and If i did own this...all needs to be said is bye bye Sasuke.**

**Chapter 5: Day two of Three**

**P.S ALSO I found a new name for this story! yay! It will be called Shades of Darkness! I will post in the description box 'Formally known as Strong'**

* * *

><p>It was not even dawn when Sakura woke up. She looked around to find that she had not moved from where she fell asleep<strong>.<strong> Her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed with the young dog on her chest. She was looking up at the ceiling. The room was filled with darkness like the sky. Sakura moved the puppy onto the bed, sat up and stretched. She looked out her window and watched as the sky turned a light pick while the sun was slowly coming up. Sakura slowly got up and walked towards the window**;** her hand on the window frame to support her weak knees and her fuzzy mind.

Her face was ghostly pale as her eyes were starting to become unfocused. A cough escaped her mouth and blood came through as a series of coughs racked her body**.** Sakura's hand was at her mouth to muffle the sounds as her hand was becoming drenched in blood. The rosette felt fur rub against her skin as she saw Kyoneko beside her**;** worry was clear in her eyes as Sakura was becoming sicker and sicker. A light pink glow started to radiate from the demon tiger as the coughing started to calm down and came to a stop as Sakura sighed and petted the tiger on the head.

"Thank you Kyoneko**,**" Sakura said lightly**.**

**"I was able to push back your illness but I am afraid that it is starting to spread to your lungs****,****"** Kyoneko told Sakura**.**

"I don't know what to do then. Even lady Tsunade doesn't know what is wrong with me and doesn't have a cure**,**" Sakura said to the tiger**.**

**"Maybe the Akatsuki has one."** Kyoneko suggested**.**

"There is no hope Kyoneko**;** there isn't a cure. I just hope I get to finish Madara off before I die. He deserves to die after what he did to my mother**,**" Sakura said gripping her clothing in a death grip**.**

Kyoneko looked at Sakura with understanding and hatred in her eyes, Understanding for the rosettes reasoning for the reason to kill Madara and hatred for what he did to dear Sakami. Sakura and Kyoneko we great friends and even with all of Kyoneko's power she was unable to cure Sakura's illness.

Sakura's illness was considered terminal because without a diagnosis as to _what_ it was they could not treat it; thus there was no cure. All Sakura knew was that she didn't catch it early enough to stop the disease**;** if she could have to start with. Kyoneko is able to push back the illness but could not heal it. The young Anbu was okay with the thought of dying until 2 years ago when she was told that her mother was killed during her child birth and Kyoneko was unable to stop it.

The sun was finally showing when Sakura stood up and started to change out of her clothes. There was a bunch of blood on them. She went into her closet and pulled out a short red Yukata that went just above her belly button with a short mesh shirt under it. Her right sleeve was made up of crossing belts that went to her elbow while her left sleeve was cut holding the bottom bit with pieces of fabric and bit of fish net that went from the end of her left hand side of the yukata to her right hip covering some skin.

She put on white pants lined with red that went to her ankles and was cut up to mid-calf for the chance to roam. She put on her high-heel ninja shoes which were mostly covered by her pants and then put on her black fingerless gloves. The Haruno symbol was on the bottom of her shirt showing proudly as she put of her head band on her forehead covering her yin seal. The rosette swiftly put her black and pink hair in a high pony tail **(see my profile for the link for her outfit)** and turned to look at Kyoneko. She silently woke up as Sakura was dressing and looked back at the ninja.

"I am going to go out to train mostly. To think over the offer and what I should have done to help Takeo more than I did from yesterday**,**" Sakura said to her**.**

**"It wasn't your fault you didn't know. I am pretty sure if Itachi didn't step in I would have killed them myself****,****"** Kyoneko said**.**

"I know but**…**I should have controlled my emotions better. I do have to tell Lady Tsunade about my talking with Uchiha Itachi." She answered back to the cat.

**"That would be for the best. Maybe she has the answer for what you should do. I think you should as they went after poor Takeo here." **Kyoneko told the rosette**.**

"I still don't know. You said the next few days would be hell for me and it was day one yesterday. I still have today and tomorrow." Sakura countered**.**

**"Yes you do but would you stay here and be miserable or go to the Akatsuki where you have a chance of happiness?"** Kyoneko asked**.**

"Watch over the house and Takeo**,** okay? I am leaving now**,**" Sakura said walking out the door without waiting for a reply**.**

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Morning came as Sasuke and Naruto both woke up. They both healed well for only a few days in the hospital and the nurses thought they were ready to be released. The younger Uchiha smirked when he got out he was going to make the rosette ninja's life a living hell.

The nurses came in and unhooked the machines that were connected to them and quickly healed the wounds from. They slowly sat up and stretched their limbs which were sore from days of not being able to move. Sasuke was still smirking as he turned to Naruto who looked back to him with confused eyes**;** he didn't know what the Uchiha was thinking.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Naruto asked**.**

"Let's make Sakura's life a living hell**,**" he answered**.**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke's words rang in his head. The blonde held no resentment for the pink haired girl as he knew the wrong he did so many years ago. He had no place to say those things as he heard that she was also the same as him – _a monster_**.** Of course**,** over the years he was traveling with Sasuke for more power he saw his friend get darker with each day**;** the darkness was consuming him as he wanted to kill Itachi more than ever. Naruto knew he had no intention of hurting Sakura more then he already did.

"I don't know Sasuke, we already hurt her enough**,**" he muttered

"She put us in here**.** She needs to be punished**;** we should make everyone turn on her which should be easy since the rest of the rookie's hate her**,**" he said with an evil smile**.**

Naruto sighed and stood up. He stretched his legs a little and walked towards the door slowly. Turned back to look at the Uchiha and sighed disappointed.

"No, I will not be part of this**,**" he said as he walked out the door and out of the hospital**.**

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled**. **He couldn't believe his best friend had refused to take his side on this issue.

"_Fine I don't need him. I and the other rookies will make Sakura's life a living hell by ourselves_**,**_"_ Sasuke thought**.**

The young Uchiha slowly stood up and walked towards the door with a slight limp**.** His legs were cramping. He walked out the open door and down the long hallway with the same smirk on his face as he left the hospital in search of the rest of the rookie.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura walked down the dirt road leading to the Hokage tower with the Akatsuki still stuck her mind from yesterday. Villagers were giving her an odd look as she walked down the street and she decided to listen what they were talking about.

"I hear that she is a monster and killed her own father."

"She almost killed Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san"

"What? She almost killed my dear Sasuke-kun?"

"She is such a monster**.**"

At the last remark she paid no attention to them as she reach the tower. She slowly walked through the door and up the stairs to the main Hokage room. She stood at the door with her fist up as she paused to knock and think over her actions. She tapped her knuckles on the wooden door and she heard a faint "Come in**,**" from the other side. Sakura slowly opened the door and saw Tsunade at her desk writing some papers when she looked up she saw Sakura and widened her eyes a bit.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" The Hokage asked**.**

"Yesterday**,** people broke into my house and attacked my dog." Sakura said**.**

"What? Who?" Tsunade asked surprised that people broke in to her house and that she had a dog.

"Hyuuga Neji, Yamanka Ino, and Aburame Shino**,**" Sakura said**.**

Tsunade growled at the names and looked back down to her desk. Tsunade could not do anything about it and it made her angry. The elders had recently changed the rules for some reason and the Hokage could not put her finger on it. Though now looking back at it, it must be because of this.

"Thanks to the elders I can't do anything**,**" Tsuande growled

"But the thing is**...**Itachi Uchiha came and offered to help me**,**" Sakura muttered**.**

Tsuande moved back in shock with her eyes wide**.** The almond eyed woman was still trying process Sakura's words. The blonde didn't respond for 5 minutes until Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her face. Tsunade came back into reality and looked back at Sakura.

"Did he say anything to you?" The Hokage asked with a serious tone lacing in her voice.

"He wanted me to join the Akatsuki**.**"

The two ninjas were silent as Sakura told her mentor/ mother-figure what happened yesterday with Uchiha Itachi. The two were silent until Sakura started to cough violently and she pulled out a handkerchief and coughed into it. Tsunade ran to her and patted her back with hands coaxed in chakra, in attempts to make it easier for her apprentice. Her coughing stopped and the two looked at the handkerchief. Blood was coating the top layer and seeped through the fabric. Tsunade looked at Sakura with concern as she stood up a regained her stance.

"Maybe it would be for the best for you to go**,**" Tsunade said**.**

"But**,**"

"Let's wait it out. Kyoneko said there was three days right? Well you have today and tomorrow**,**" the blonde said smiling**.**

Sakura sighed at the Hokage and nodded in agreement. Sakura turned towards the door and walked to it. Sakura looked back to the Hokage and let out a small smile.

"I will talk to you if anything else happens**,**" Sakura said walking out the door**.**

She exited the tower and hung a left and started to make her way to the training grounds. She had her hands in her pockets and her posture was slightly slouched as she was walking to the grounds. She wanted to let out the anger that she had pent up from yesterday.

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Sasuke had called the rookies to his new apartment to make plans of how to make Sakura's life a living hell. The group had food and drinks on the table as well as paper to write down their plans. Ino and Neji told him what they had done to her dog yesterday and what happened afterwards.

"You mean to tell me that Itachi came to her aid?" Sasuke had asked growling**.**

The three of them nodded slightly**,** they were frightened at his dangerous tone and moved a little back and away from the teen. A dark look appeared in his eyes as his lips turned up into an evil smirk as an idea came into his head. Leaned closer to the table and folded his hands crossing his fingers together and covered his mouth. Everyone else leaned in and then at that time Hinata looked around and saw that Naruto wasn't there.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked**.**

"He isn't going to be a part of this." Sasuke answered right away**.**

Hinata looked down but then back up to face Sasuke as he had something in mind to make Sakura's life a living hell.

"Let's brake into her house and destroy it**,**" he said smiling**.**

Everyone had a smile on their faces and nodded quickly as to agreeing to his idea. Everyone stood up. Sasuke walked towards his door with everyone behind him and he turned to look at them and he smiled sinisterly and clenched his hand into a tight balland looked at everyone else in the room before him.

"Let's go!" he said walking out the door**.**

**XxXxXxXxXx **

Itachi roamed the village as Sakura had another 2 days for her answer. The village was boring**;** nothing was going on**.** He decided to go to the training grounds to watch the clouds. His eyes were getting worse every day and he thought that maybe Sakura could heal them**;** that is if she agreed to join**.**

Itachi thought more about the pink haired ninja. He had to admit she was attractive and she had excellent ninja skills. The Akatsuki would love her, though it would be tough for her to trust every one. She has been alone for years and a sudden change would make her avoid them. Itachi made it his goal to make her open up, she reminded him of a shade of darkness. She was the shade black but the Akatsuki would make her the shade of white. They would recreate her into the innocence she once was.

He made it to the training grounds and saw Sakura training there by herself. There was clone fighting against her, as they clashed swords Itachi was able to tell that Sakura was holding back against her own clone. He smirked a little and walked closer towards the battle before stopping 5 feet away. He coughed lightly and the two turned to look at him**.** The clone disappeared. He walked closer to Sakura. The rosette looked at him with confused eyes wondering why he had stopped her training session.

"Let's spar**,**" was all he said**.**

Sakura had little time to say aye or nay because Itachi immediately moved his fist and Sakura had little time to dodge his attack. Sakura smirked as she put her hands together and made hand signs.

"Katon: Gokaryu Endan!" _(r Fire Style: Grand Fire Dragon flame Missle.)_

Two fire dragons appeared and went after Itachi as his eyes widened**.** He knew only skilled people could actually manage to create and control this jutsu. Fire was an extremely hard element to master. He put his hands together and made some other hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!" _(Water style: Water wall,)_

The jutsu collided and with equal power, created a thick cloud of steam everywhere causing the scenery to go blurry. Sakura looked around everywhere and she went to look at her left she saw a leg stretch towards her**.** She barely blocked the coming kick by taking out her sword and placing the flat part of the blade against his sole. She flung him off and put her sword away. She ran towards him with her fist out and swung her fist toward him**.** She hit him in the chest. He skidded backwards before he ran towards her again and round house kicked her in the side making her fall**.** She rolled a meter back. Sakura sat on her elbows and coughed a bit before she quickly got up**.** She saw him coming towards her again. She countered his kick with her own leg then used her other leg to kick him in the side and punched him in the arm**.** As he went flying he regained his stance in the air and put his hands to together making hand signs for a fire style.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" _(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)_

A giant fire ball went towards her and she rolled away**;** the fire ball just missed her but she had no time to react to Itachi's kick to her shoulder. She skidded on her back before hitting a tree**.** She made little move to get up. His eyes showed concern as he thought he killed the young Anbu. He ran to her and gently leaned her against the tree. Sakura flinched and he sighed in relive as he didn't kill her.

"I'm sorry" he said**.**

"Nah, it's okay; I just need to get stronger." She said in a low voice**.**

Sakura moved her arm to her shoulder and quickly healed the damage done to it from the forceful kick and she felt Itachi's smooth chakra flow through her. She looked at him and saw that he knew a little medical ninjutsu and she smiled at the thought.

"You smiled**.**"

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes from his statement and he looked back to her with his obsidian eyes and not his Sharingan.

"What?" she asked**.**

"You smiled**.** You're beautiful when you smile**,**" He said going back to help her heal herself

A shade of red graced her cheeks at his comment and she looked at his face. She saw the stress lines appeared to deepened and saw a light grey in his eyes which Sakura knew to be the beginning stage of cataracts**.** He was going blind. His mouth was set in a tight line as he focused on her minor wounds as she worked on everything else. His arms were muscular and she noticed that he didn't have his cloak**.**

She was able to see his chest and since his shirt had clung to his form due to sweat she notice his abs. Sakura quickly turned away and focused her mind on healing the rest**.** Itachi stood up and held his hand to her. She looked up and saw his hand and put her small hand in his big one**.** He gently pulled her up. She wobbled a bit but was able to stand. Itachi was still holding onto her hand as he led her to the forest part of the training grounds and went on a small path that led to a clearing. Trees surrounded the area leaving the area in the middle bright and beautiful. She gasped in shock of how pretty the area was as there was a small pond off to the right. He led her to the middle and he sat down and patted the spot next to him asking her to join him.

"Watch the clouds with me?" he asked**.**

"S-sure" she stuttered**.**

She sat down beside him and lay down as he did and looked at the clouds pass by. She felt at ease with the man and felt like nothing else mattered. Not even her illness**;**the coughing that sprang up this morning was a surprise as she felt Kyoneko's power soothing the burning inside of her. She knew she could cough again at any moment but it wouldn't hurt as much then this morning. She looked over to Itachi and saw that he had his eyes closed and looked relaxed. She felt the cool breeze on her stomach and arms as it calmed her down from yesterday. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled a little one as she felt the relaxing wind come back.

But then**,** Sakura quickly sprang up**, **startling Itachi**,** as violent coughs came back to her and she pulled out handkerchief to catch the blood. As Sakura coughed and felt Itachi pat her back to help her let it out. The coughing finally stopped and pulled the handkerchief away from her mouth again. This time there was less blood but still quite a bit. Itachi's eyes widened at it and looked at Sakura.

"It's nothing okay? Let's go back to my home and see Kyoneko."

Itachi slowly nodded as he helped Sakura up and the two of them**.** With Itachi still in a henge**,** they left the training grounds and went onto the streets. Both Sakura and Itachi felt something bad coming up and so they quickly got to her house to find her lock broken and the door slightly smashed in. The two quietly entered the house. For once in her life she was happy that she put everything valuable and precious to her in a scroll in a chakra barrier safe. The rosette's house was totally trashed as everything was broken and things all over the floor. The two of them wandered through the house and found that the kitchening was in worse shape than the living room**.** The fridge and oven were in pieces and the sink was surprising okay in the least. The two left the kitchen and walked into both the dining room and the bathroom which they noticed were in shambles and Sakura sighed stressed.

Itachi rubbed her back comforting her as the two went upstairs and went to the first guest room. The bed was ripped to shreds as the frame was flipped and the window cracked. Itachi put his arm around Sakura's shoulders to comfort her, the two went to the other guest room and this time the bed was burnt and the frame was dust**.** The walls were slightly burned as well and the dresser was gone completely. The two exited the room and headed for the master bedroom. The door was broken and off the first hinges**.** Itachi forcefully moved the door and they walked in to see the bed and frame was practically dust, the window had spider cracks all through it and the closets doors were gone and most of her clothes were gone**.** The only thing left was a few pairs of shoes and one Anbu outfit. The master bathroom was surprising fine only a few things missing. Itachi left the room and went to another that had a window looking outside and he let out a gasp.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura ran into the room he was in and looked out the cracked window and saw Kyoneko on the ground with Takeo behind her**.** Kyoneko looked injured and Sasuke was approaching the demon cat. Sakura quickly opened the cracked window and jumped through with Itachi behind her**.** The elder Uchiha landed right behind Sasuke. Sakura ran in front of the younger Uchiha with her arms out in a protective stance of Kyoneko and Takeo who were in front of the cherry blossom tree. Itachi pulled out a kunai and so did Sakura. Sasuke smiled evilly at Sakura and started to advance to her. Itachi ran past him and did a round house kick to his side and he went flying. Itachi chased him and the two Uchihas disappeared from Sakura's sight**.** She turned around and looked at Kyoneko**;** Takeo came out of his hiding place and looked completely fine; Kyoneko however was not doing so good herself.

**"I protected him. We were training because I****wanted****him to be the perfect ninja dog, there were more people here but all of them left****;****Inuzuka****Kiba left because he didn't want to hurt Takeo and I****.****"**

Sakura started to heal the cat and when Itachi walked from the forest with a scratch on his cheek but was fine overall. She stopped healing Kyoneko and ran to Itachi and brought her hand to his face without thinking. He slightly flinched but calmed down as Sakura healed the cut of his face. The two went back to Kyoneko. Sakura was surprised when Itachi began to help her out again with healing more wounds.

"I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu**,**" Sakura said**.**

"I don't know a lot, just enough to heal cuts and bruises mostly**,**" he said**.**

Sakura nodded her head in understanding as they finished healing the cat. The three of them stood up and Sakura picked up the puppy before they walked back to the house**.** But Sakura stopped short. Itachi looked back to her then back to the house in understanding and held out his hand.

"I have a hotel room here. You can stay there with me. I will carry Takeo**,**" He said**.**

Sakura nodded and handed the puppy over to Itachi as he held the dog close to him and the dog cuddled into his shirt. Sakura giggled at the puppy and Itachi blushed a little bit.

The two got back to the room and Itachi set the dog on the bed**.** Kyoneko went to the couch and fell asleep. The room had two beds as the other one was closer to the window then Itachi's bed which he was currently resting went to the other bed and sat on it. She gently crawled to the pillow and rested her head on it. She was about to fall asleep when there was a light tap on the widow. The rosette opened her eyes to see Kakashi at the window asking to open it. Sakura walked over to the window and slowly opened it. Kakashi slid in and stood in front of the pink haired Anbu with Itachi's eyes on him asking why he did disturbed his sleep.

"In the morning you have to see Tsunade for a mission with your team**,**" Kakashi said**.**

"Alright thanks Kakashi-kun**,**" Sakura said tiredly**.**

"And I will get back to them for what they did to you**,**" he said as Kakashi left the room.

"Have you thought about the offer?" Itachi asked**.** He startled Sakura with his sudden question.

"I know Kakashi and Kyoneko want me to join**.** They want me to join because they think I would have a chance at happiness and I think I should after today's events**.** But Tsunade said to wait till tomorrow to figure it out**.**"

Sakura said crawling under the bed covers and lying down on the bed.

"So we wait for Lady Tsunade**'s** say." He said slowly falling asleep.

"Yeah" Sakura said falling asleep**.**

Though little did the two know that the mission would go wrong**…**

* * *

><p><strong>There! I hope to start 6 right away, but I have Final Fantasy 10 and...that is all i have been playing. This story is the only thing i have my head high on. Seriously I hate how I look, being 16 sucks with being so short all I get is judged at school cause I'm not pretty. Anyway Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 will be spaced because my Best friend (who helped me plan the whole story) is drawing Sakura's room in the akatsuki and frankly... I can't wait to see what she has in mind!I have links to the artwork to to story on my profile check her out!<strong>

**Review , Favorite and yeah!**

**~Neko~**


	6. The important person she lost

**So that this is some what late! i am in semester two now and gym is hell! today I had to do indoor soccer and I have a nice blue and purple bruise all the way down my left Calve. but it is good! my friend has a idea of Sakura's room for chapter 7! So I hope you like this! this is some what sad!**

__**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto if I did Sakura would be badass**

**Now to the story! This Chapter is in Sakura's point of view so we see what she feels!**

* * *

><p><em>(Sakura's POV)<em>

Morning came around and I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust to the sunlight. I looked over to see Takeo curled up to Itachi; Kyoneko was still sleeping on the couch with a light purr coming from her. Itachi was sound asleep also. I sat up and looked out the window. The birds were chirping and flying everywhere. The sun was dimmed by the clouds. It was late November and snow was going to fall soon.

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom to clean myself off. I closed the door behind me and slowly stripped off the fish net on my stomach and pulled off my gloves. I untied the belt on my yukata and pulled it off my body only leaving me in a short mesh shirt and my pants. I took off my headband and the mesh shirt, and then I let my hair down. I removed my white with red lined pants and walked over to the shower. I turned the shower on, letting the water run for a minute before stepping under the hot water to wash away the dirt, sweat, and some of my worries. I washed my hair and body quickly. Before stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel to cover myself. I forgot to bring my Anbu outfit to the bathroom so I walked out of the room only in a towel and went to the couch where the uniform was placed.

I smiled lightly at Kyoneko and gently pulled the garments from under her and turned around. There was Itachi, sitting up with his eyes wide and I felt a blush coming to my cheeks. So I quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me before I muttered a quick 'sorry' to him. When I was in the bathroom I had a deep blush on my face as I quickly put on my undergarments and then the black pants. I donned the shirt over my head and pulled it down to cover my upper half; I put the vest over the shirt and adjusted the straps to make sure it didn't fall off my shoulders. I pulled the long fingerless gloves on that ended past my elbows and strapped the armor on top of the gloves on both arms. I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed this time and located my shoes near the bed and sat down to put them on. I looked up and noticed that both of my swords were leaning against the wall in the corner. I felt eyes on me the whole time and I turned to see Itachi watching my every move.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You have today left."

"I know. Let's see how the day and mission plays out."

I put the finishing touches on as I strapped my swords to my back next to each other and picked up my mask. The feeling of dread was in the pit of my stomach as I put my mask over my face. I knew that something bad was going to happen but I pushed it aside and looked at Itachi. I lifted the mask a little to show my face and I smiled at him.

"I will be back later, 'kay?" I said smiling.

I put the mask over my face and walked to the window; I put my foot on the window sill. I hopped out and flipped myself onto the roof of the hotel. I stood up and looked towards the east and the Hokage tower stood proud. I hopped roof to roof until I got to the building before the tower and I jumped down in front of the gate that showed the entrance of the Hokage Tower. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and casually walked through the gate and in the door turning onto the stairs that lead to the Hokage's office on the next floor.

I stopped in front of the door and lightly knocked and waited for her voice. After a few minutes I heard her voice lightly say 'come in'. I slowly opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. Lifting my mask so it rested on above my head, I noticed there were three people in front of Tsunade. The three turned to me and I knew that Neko was one of them but I didn't know the other two ninja's. The two unknown ninja's smiled at me but I knew something was off. Their smile seemed…sinister. I brushed it off and walked forward to stand in the middle and in front of Tsunade. She laced her fingers together and placed them over her mouth like a prayer but with the palms facing down. She closed her eyes and sighed before she re-opened her honey brown eyes.

"You have an S class mission. Find and kill a rouge S-Class missing ninja."

"Sakura, Neko these are two new Anbu members who are joining your team for this mission; Yuna has an important shift at the hospital so these two will go instead." The Hokage said.

One of the new Anbu's had sickly green shoulder length hair as her bangs were slightly longer then the back; her eyes were a dull brown. She wore the usual Anbu outfit with an eagle mask on the side of her head. Her ninja headband rested on her arm. By their stature, Sakura could tell that new members were close friends.

The other girl had bright purple hair that reminded me of the great fairy of courage in one of the games I had played as a child. She had bright gold eyes and her hair in the back only reached to the base of her neck as her bangs reached to the middle of her chest. She was a little taller than the girl with green hair but only by a few inches.

"My name is Ceicil Tamki, nice to meet you Sakura-sama" the woman with green hair said.

"And my name is Seira Tsuchi Sakura-sama," The purple haired one said.

"This is Neko Teroshi your vice-captain" I said pointing to Neko.

I looked over to Neko saw that she had a hard glare on her face as she stared at the two ninja's. Her knee length black and blue hair tied like a dolphin tail at the end. We turned back to the Hokage and she looked at both me and Neko.

"Find and kill Kaiten Taishi,"

My eyes widened and quickly turned to look at Neko, she was frozen with her eyes wide looking at Tsunade. I saw her tremble slightly and out of the corner of my eye. I saw the girl Ceicil smirk at her reaction. Neko snapped out her shocked stage and looked at Tsunade with sad eyes she nodded her head and gave me a sad smile.

"You leave now meet at the gates," Tsunade said nodding at us.

I saw Neko disappear in a swirl of black ash and the two newcomers left in leaves. I looked at Tsunade and sighed heavily. She looked down at her desk and then back to me with an apology in her eyes.

"You, Neko, and Yuna are like my daughters. I knew this would be hard for the both of you but he needs to be gone." Tsunade said sadly.

"I will watch over Neko, it's going to be hard but we will do it," I said disappearing in a swirl of black cherry blossoms.

I reappeared in front of the gates with Neko and the two others waiting with our masks on. I nodded at them and we quickly left the village to catch Kaiten and eliminate him. We ran through the trees hastily. I searched for his chakra signature. As we continued forward I started to fell a sinister aura behind me. I saw Seira and Ceicil close to each other and whispering as we ran through the trees. I knew something was up and I could tell that Neko felt it too.

We were near the border of Suna when I felt his chakra. I put my hand up to stop my team as we hid in the tress and masked our chakra. We hid well into the darkness of the trees; all you could hear were the birds chirping and the faint sound of footsteps from a far. I turned to the right and saw an outline of a man and I noticed how Neko's eyes widen. His pitch black hair came into view and so did his bright green eyes. His dark blue cloak shined in the sun as he walked closer. I waved my hand and we dashed in front of him. Neko's cat mask shined as she faced Kaiten.

He stopped and looked at us. Neko stepped forward and took her mask off and her arm went slack at her side. His eyes held shock in them as Neko stood in front of him in her Anbu gear. Her hand let go of her mask as she stepped toward the black haired man. I stepped forward in case she needed help as Kaiten stepped towards her too. I shifted so that my mask was sitting on the side of my head and looked at the two of them.

I blinked and everything happened so fast. I felt something wet on my cheek and I slowly brought my fingers to my cheek and wiped it. Red stained my hand as I brought the appendage into my line of sight. Seira and Ceicil had quickly thrust their swords into Neko and Kaiten backs'. I eyes widened as I saw their bodies jerk forward from the impact before falling limp as the traitors they pulled the swords out. Neko's ribbon was ripped off her hair and it flowed down her back. I started to run to them as I opened my mouth to let out a scream off despair.

"NO!"

I ran to them and caught Neko before she hit the ground. I fell to the ground as I cradled her body. Tears formed in my eyes when I saw blood start to spill out of her mouth.

"Sakura-chan. I am so sorry,"

"F-for what?"

"That I am going to leave you that I am leaving my baby cousin behind," she said coughing out blood.

Tears rolled down my face as she told me that she was my long lost cousin. I was losing my only friend and the pain rolled up in my chest.

"You can't leave. What about Anthony-kun?" I asked her through my tears.

"He passed away on a mission 2 weeks ago. At least now I will be with Kaiten and Anthony. Good-bye little Sakura-chan," she said as she closed her eyes and drew her last breath.

My heart stopped when Neko's breathing stopped. It took a moment for Sakura to actually process that her friend was dead.

"Neko? Neko? NEKO!" I screamed.

I cried as I gently laid her to the ground next to Kaiten who had also passed. I closed the man's eyes as I laid the two next to each other. I started to feel angry when I focused on the two girls who were, with their masks off, cheering at their success.

"Sasuke-kun will be so proud!" Seira cheered.

Hatred filled my heart as I slowly stood up and Kyoneko's pure black chakra started to surround my body. I stumbled as I attempted to stand, but I when I did I was hovering over my two now deceased friends. My nails started to grow and my hair grew in centimeters down my back with white stripes lining with the now longer black stripes.

"You will pay," I whispered.

I saw the two girls turn to me and looked at me with confusion and then started to smirk.

"I guess it is time to finish you off," Ceicil said.

They started to run to me, my eyes began to change color. My left eye had turned pure ebony as my right was blood red. I met Ceicil half way and batted her first. I threw a punch at her head and sent her flying into the trees, unconscious. Then went to Seira and roughly grabbed Seira by the neck and a smile, filled with blood lust, appeared on my face. I lifted her up as I applied pressure to my hands from both my chakra and Kyoneko's. Seira started to scream as I added more and more pressure. I pulled out a kunai with my other hand and brought it to her arm. I dragged the blade down her arm diagonally, making her blood flow fast as it pooled at my feet. I smiled in delight at the sight. I did the same thing to her other arm as I switched the hand holding her neck. I did the same to her legs and then I reached her chest.

"P-please stop!" she screamed.

"It will be over and your _filthy_ blood will make up for Neko's pure blood that stains the earth," I said darkly.

I dug the kunai into her chest as I stabbed right through her chest and added a massive amount of chakra pressure to her neck, making it snap. I threw her body away. I turned my attention to Cecil. The fear in her eyes was bright and I walked towards her like a predator stalking towards its weak prey. I stopped in front of her. My lips curled into a smile before I let out an inhuman roar and slammed my fist into her chest, crushing her chest plate. I threw her up into the air and pulled out my two swords. Then I jumped up into the air to slash her with my sword.

When I landed on the ground the now dead body crashed beside me; her blood was pooling everywhere. I flicked the blood from my blades and put them back into their cases and cast a fire jutsu to burn the body. I did the same jutsu to Seira's body to leave no evidence as the blood turned into steam.

I walked back towards Neko and Kaiten when it had started to snow. I looked towards the sky and saw that it was a light grey as little white snowflakes fell from the sky and landing on the two deceased faces. I fell to my knees and put my hand to Neko's cheek.

"The sky is like a shade of darkness now isn't it? Have sweet dream Neko-chan be with Kaiten and Anthony forever," I said with silent tears rolled down my face.

I heard footsteps coming and stopped right behind me. I turned my head to see Kyoneko and Itachi standing there slightly panting. I turned away to look to the side and back to Neko. I slowly stood up and faced them.

"Help me bury them. They deserve it," I said quietly.

Kyoneko turned her head to look over my body and her cat eyes widened at the two people. She slowly gaited towards me with her mouth slightly open. She reached Neko and softly butted her head against the corpse that didn't stir. I turned my head to the side and tears escaped from my eyes as Kyoneko let out a sorrowful roar into the air. Itachi came to me and pulled me into a hug as I let out all of my tears and held him close.

I finally stopped sobbing and pulled away and looked towards the two.

"Come on Kyoneko we need to put them to rest." I said comforting to the demon cat.

The cat silently nodded as she stood up and we got to work.

Hours passed and we put them to rest and we prayed at their site. We used the Body Flicker technique to head back to Konoha's gates and I slowly walked through the village with Kyoneko on my left and Itachi in a disguise on my right. The mask was over my face was I walked through the streets of Konoha with the snow still falling. It made a thin layer of snow on the ground. We reached the Hokage tower and I slowly trudged up the stair and knocked on the door. I told the two to stay here until I got back; they protested and I eventually let them come in with me. Tsunade looked up from her desk and I lifted my mask up and tears were still visible in my eyes. She looked around and only saw Kyoneko and Itachi who let go of his disguise.

"Where is Neko, Seira, and Ceicil?" she asked.

"Seira and Ceicil were traitors of Konoha and attacked us. Neko was killed in action," I said.

The Hokage's eyes widened as tears formed into her eyes as the news of one of her adoptive daughters was killed in action. Tsunade put her hand over her eyes and tears escaped and my face turned into sorrow again. The Hokage wiped her tears and looked at me with determination and sorrow.

"You should be tired"

I had shock on my face but a light smile appeared on my face. Tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them out this time. Tsunade stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Tsunade, for everything" I whispered.

I felt her smile in my shoulder as we pulled away she rested a hand on my head, I turned towards Itachi and he had a small smile on his face**.** That was the last thing I saw and then darkness and went into a dreamless sleep as I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 6! I hoped you really liked it! Also Neko and Kyoneko are NOT the same persondemon whatever... They are different but Kyoneko knows Neko very well. I hope you guys review I want to reach 50 reviews! Now I go to play Final Fantasy 13-2. Also no one spill the ending! And I don't want complains about the game! I find it good. So see you guys later!**

**Read , review Etc!**

**~Neko~**


	7. Departure

**Wake up, write a lot of this chapter , go to school till 12, come home, finish the chapter, send it to my beta reader, and then my 3 hour nap and then now I am posting this! Sorry that this toke so long I had to wait for my friend and a lot was going at school, but look it's up! and I am already starting chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Or the Amaterasu idea! On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned and opened her eyes as the sound of birds chirping outside awoke her. Through the window she saw the bright sun peeking out of light grey clouds. Looking around, Sakura noticed she was in Itachi's hotel him and found him on the couch in the corner. He appeared to be sitting on the couch in a light sleep, with his head slightly bent. Sakura groaned causing him to wake and raise his head.<p>

Flashes of the day before came into her mind as the young rosette grabbed her head in pain. She remembered the death of her friend. Tears were forming in her eyes, but Sakura quickly pushed them back and stared blankly at the blanket. Her eyes were void of all but the shimmer of a dying flame. Itachi's eyes showed little concern; he didn't want to show a lot of emotion to her as it might upset her. Itachi lowered his head and gave a defeated sigh. He looked at Sakura, seeing only the shape of her figure and her bright pink hair with streaks of black; his vision was still fuzzy.

Sakura was still looking out the window when she suddenly got up and walked 5 steps before she fell to the floor in fits of coughing. Itachi rushed to her and patted her back softly as Sakura coughed into her handkerchief.

When her coughing stopped, she shakily stood up; wobbling as she stumbles to the bathroom, leaving Itachi behind and closed the door behind her. Sakura leaned on the door with her eyes closed then opening them to jump four feet in the air as she saw Kyoneko looking back at her. Sakura put her hand on her chest as she was trying to calm her breathing

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I am just watching over you."

"Kyoneko, I have to know. Who is my father?" Sakura asked.

Kyoneko went ridged as she stared at Sakura for a few minutes before walking towards the bathroom door. She bumped her head on the door and it slightly opened and was half way out before looking at Sakura again.

"He left Sakami a month before you were born. He is a dead beat," Kyoneko snarled, closing the door with her tail as she left the room.

Sakura stood in the middle of the bathroom staring at the bathroom door where Kyoneko once was with a shocked look on her face. Sakura knew nothing of her father and it wasn't like her mother could tell her. Madara was the reason her mother died giving birth to her. The thought of Madara made Sakura growl and she quickly got rid of those thoughts.

Sakura got rid of the clothing she was in and turned the shower onto hot; stepping in without hesitation. All of the dirt, grime and blood come off her body as the hot water cascaded down her. She took the soap bar and started to scrub her body trying to get rid of Neko's blood from her body.

When she stepped out, having a black towel wrapped around her and wiped away the steam from the mirror, taking in her messy hair and dark bags under her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were dull and almost lifeless.

'Why should I trust people other than Tsuande and Kakashi? Why should I trust the people in the Akatsuki? Would they betray me?' Sakura thought with doubts in her mind.

With a brush in her hand she slowly started to detangle the mess called her hair and started to style it the way she wanted it. A way that wouldn't get in her eyes if she had to fight, but Sakura knew that today is the day she had to leave Konoha and didn't know if she was coming back;though the thought of never coming back never scared Sakura, her life was hell living in this village.

Sakura stepped out of the shower all clean and neatly groomed wearing a new pair of clothes that she found in the bathroom. The window was open as a slightly cold breeze came through the window, somewhat chilling Sakura. Kyoneko was curled up on the couch as Itachi was lying down on her back facing the ceiling and sat up as she walked closer to him.

"We are going to the Akatsuki base today," he stated to Sakura.

"I know but I want to say good bye to Tsuande and Kakashi before I leave," She said to him.

"Alright, while you are doing that I will get your things from your house and meet back here. Kyoneko can stay with Takeo," he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Okay. Also thank you Itachi-kun," Sakura said, saying his name quietly like a whisper.

Itachi hovered at the door for a good minute before opening it and stepping and before he closed it behind him completely Sakura heard a faint 'you're welcome' come out of his mouth and closed the door behind him.

Sakura left a half hour after him, to let her hair fully dry before leaving. Leaving, Sakura told Kyoneko to watch over Takeo while Itachi and she were out. Sakura left the hotel by the window and hoped roof to roof to the Hokage tower knowing that Kakashi would also be there with the Hokage.

Sakura got there in record time and knocked on the window. Tsuande looked back from her conversation with Kakashi and opened the window for the pink haired ninja. Sakura slid through the window and landed near Tsuande's desk and calmly walked over to Kakashi to stand next to him.

"I guess you are leaving Sakura," Kakashi said.

"I am, I think I will be happy there but who knows," the rosette said calmly.

Kakashi suddenly pulled her in for a hug and she hugged him back muttering a sorry into his ear. When he pulled away he gave her a smile and Sakura turned to Tsuande and the Hokage in turn gave her a tight hug wishing the best her adoptive daughter.

Sakura left after an hour of being with the only people she loved and trusted in Konoha. As she was walking back she passed by many of her old friends as they gave her death glares and whispers of hatred under their breath. Sakura smirked as she turned around to face the people with the smirk still on her face.

"Stop being such ugly people, it is pathetic really. You are pathetic excuses for ninjas," Sakura said with a snarl as she walked away with a proud smile on her face.

When she got back Itachi was already in the room and waiting silently for her return with Kyoneko standing next to him. Takeo ran to Sakura, happy that she was back. She smiled at the pup and picked him up and held him in her arms. Itachi had a pack beside him and he lifted it and handed it to Sakura. The pack was lightly packed as everything that she saw important was put into scrolls. A picture of her house appeared and remembered her damaged T.V.

"My poor T.V.!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi looked at her like she had grown a second head, wondering why she was crying over a simple T.V.

"Now I can't play Video games or watch movies," she exclaimed.

"There is one in the room you will be given at the base," he said sighing.

Sakura's eyes lighten up at the thought of a new T.V as her old one was pretty timeworn and damaged before the attack on her house. Sakura was just happy that she had her 'Nintendo 64' in a scroll so it wouldn't get damaged.

"We should go now. Hey are expecting us," Itachi said.

Sakura nodded and kept quiet as Itachi, Kyoneko and she, with Takeo in her arms, walked out the door of the room, leaving the hotel for the last time for a long time. Itachi had his henge on and Sakura just walked down the street near the gates with Itachi on her right and Kyoneko on her left.

The guards at the gate waved her off as she gave them a fake smile and give them a small wave back as the three of them with little Takeo on Sakura's arms, walked out the village gate and into the deep Konoha forest.

"Where are we heading?" Sakura asked Itachi.

"Amegakure."

Sakura just silently nodded at his response and the three able runners started to head for the rain village as Takeo just went to sleep in Sakura's arms. The three ran for a while before sensing a flaring chakra signature 15 feet from them and Takeo suddenly woke up and started to growl loudly and roared. Sakura, Itachi, and Kyoneko looked at Takeo with surprise in their eyes as he jumped from Sakura's arms and onto the tree branch they were on and Takeo started to run where they had sensed the flaring chakra signature. The two ninja's and the tiger demon started to run after the running and growling dog and stopped when they saw him in front of Sasuke growling murderously at the teen.

"You're leaving with this murderer? Well you two are perfect for each other, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said sneering.

Sakura said nothing as she just got in a fighting stance as Itachi did the same but Kyoneko stopped him. He looked at the cat with confusion, wondering why she stopped him but the cat shook her head and looked at the two teens.

"Sakura needs to do this herself. It also is a reason to see Takeo's true power," Kyoneko explained to Itachi.

Itachi straightened up as he watched Sakura and Takeo side by side in a fighting stance and then noticed Sakura's back sort of cringing, like she was suppressing a cough. Both Kyoneko and Itachi's eyes widen as the girl started to cough, blood spilling onto the ground from her mouth and even Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face. Kyoneko ran to Sakura and started to glow a light pink. The glow surrounded Sakura as she slowly started to get her back straight and her coughing stopping. She looked at Kyoneko and gave her a light smile telling her a 'thank you' with her eyes.

Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura suddenly gone but his eyes widened when she appeared behind him and he didn't have enough time to reach as she harshly kicked his back and he went flying. Before he hit the ground Takeo jumped up in the air spinning and fire started to circle around the puppy as the flame dog crashed into his back sending him downwards to the ground with 1st degree burns on his back and his clothes burnt.

Sakura and the other two people in the group looked at Takeo with surprise in their eyes. Fire crackled around the puppy as Takeo still growled at the boy in the ground who groaned and struggled to get up again. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and pulled him out of the ground by the collar and lifted him in the air.

"You messed with the wrong person Sasuke-kun," Sakura said snarling.

Sakura threw up in the air and both Sakura and Takeo jumped also going higher then Sasuke with Takeo spinning again making a fire wheel, Sakura did a flip and brought her leg up. Both Sakura's foot and Takeo's body hit Sasuke at the same time making him fly to the ground and quickly knocking him out.

The two landed on the ground gracefully and Takeo slowly walked up to Sakura, asking to be lifted up. She picked the dog up and Takeo quickly fell into a deep slumber as the puppy had used all of his strength kicking Sasuke's ass. She gave the dog and light smile as he slept in her arms as the group left again for the rain village.

Hours passed and after two breaks and a quick power nap they had reached the rain village and Sakura was very tired. It was night time and as Sakura looked at her watch it said it was 11 at night and that's why she was tired. Kyoneko was even slowing down while Itachi looked like he was just fine.

Itachi led them to a very tall building and looked like a headquarters to Sakura as she slowly walked into a door that appeared by unlocking the genjutsu and Itachi opened the door letting Sakura go in first. He closed it behind him and casted a genjutsu to make the door disappear again. Sakura waited for him as he walked past her and started to lead her to an office on the far side of the building.

Sakura noticed at Itachi's attitude was completely different then yesterday and the day before and she wondered if he was mad at her for some reason. When they got to the office he opened the door and let her in.

"I have to wait here. It won't take long," he said.

She nodded as she walked into the office and Itachi closed the door behind her and Kyoneko as the cat went in after here. The room was lightly dim and a shadow of a man was at a desk with mountains of paperwork and him quickly writing away. He looked up to look at the person who entered his office and his eyes widened. He stood up and walked around the desk and into the light.

When Kyoneko saw the leader of the Akatsuki she went still as she lightly growled at the man and went in front of Sakura in a protective mode. The mad gave her a questioning look at the cat and then to Sakura. Sakura waved her hand saying that they were tired.

"That's Kyoneko, and the pup here is Takeo," Sakura explained.

He nodded and went back to his desk and opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a small shiny object. He walked back to Sakura and handed it to her. She grabbed it and it turned out to be a ring and in the center it was pink with the kanji word for 'blossom' in the middle.

"Your new cloak is in your room. Rest first and then you will meet everyone tomorrow," The man said.

"Yes uh."

"Pain-sama."

"Yes Pain-sama," Sakura said bowing then walking out of the office.

Itachi was waiting outside for the girl and when she stepped out and closed the door behind her he motioned her to follow him to her room. Sakura followed with Kyoneko beside her and Takeo still in her arms.

He led her through a series of hallways before stopping at a room that was pink with black strips on the door and a griffin and a dragon on her door. Itachi opened the door and let Sakura walk in. when she walked in her eyes went as wide and dinner plates at the size of her room. It was the size of her apartment! It was roughly twenty-four feet from the door to the wall across the room and eighteen feet from side to side.

"The closet is six feet deep and twelve feet long," Itachi said.

Sakura slow stepped in, taking in the look of the room with her eyes. Near the door was a long black couch that could fit six and a flat screen 50"T.V., a full length mirror was near the door with a night stand next to it with a small reading lamp on it. The bed must have been a double king sized bed with black bedding and a blue fuzzy blanket on top. Beside the T.V was a bookshelf, the bookshelf near the door was small as it was meant for DVD's and video games. The one on the other side reached the roof which was really high and a ladder leaning on the shelf. She knew to put all of her books there and she couldn't wait to unpack her books.

There was a large fireplace three feet from the bookshelf and nicely piled firewood next to it. Right in front of it about four to five feet away was a very large fuzzy rug on the dark hardwood floor and it was big enough for three Kyoneko's. While thinking it could fit three of her Kyoneko walked past Sakura and flopped down on the rug and let out a happy sigh. Five feet away were three big windows that let in a large amount of the moon light into her room with red curtains hanging on the sides of the far side windows. A large ledge was right under the windows that were big enough for her to sit and look out the window. The closet was near the three windows and the rug and Sakura walked over to the closet and slid the door open. It was huge inside! There already a few new clothing that Sakura really liked and some shoes.

"Konan thought you would like them," Itachi told her.

Sakura nodded and was really happy with her new room; she couldn't wait to put everything into order. Sakura placed the sleeping Takeo next to Kyoneko who pulled the dog closer to her body as if protecting him. Sakura then walked to the very large bed and sat on it with a heavy sigh.

"Good night Sakura-san," Itachi said walking out the door.

"Wait!"

Itachi stopped wondering at her sudden outburst to make him wait and he wait patiently for her to speak.

"Itachi-san, are you mad at me?"

Itachi said nothing as he closed the door before seeing her worried eyes and heard a soft click from the door. Inside the room Sakura laid down on the bed with a few tears prickling at the sides of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and started to whisper.

"I thought I could trust you. But you were only being nice to me to bring me here."

Itachi opened his bedroom door; the room next to the rosette's. He fell back against the door and let out a sigh.

"I'm not mad at you, but I can't get you out of my head," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go! Hmm I wonder why Kyoneko is so mad at the thought of Sakura's father, I wonder who he is? Well I know but you have to read to find out! I loved writing Takeo in the fighting part it was so fun making Sakura , Itachi , Kyoneko be surprised at what he can do. I was going to make him a chimera but I then said no to the idea. There was another scene at the end but I toke it out and put it in the opening of chapter 8 so I had this cute ending.<strong>

** On a ending note. I want Sakura's room.**

**REVIEW! Also THANK YOU EVERYONE I HAVE REACHED OVER 50 REVIEWS?**

**Bye till later,**

**~Neko~**


	8. Something that should be kept a secret

**Hey everyone! this chapter eight! i know so soon right? anyway after this chapter there will be chapter 9 and 10 and then chapter 11 will be a time skip. otherwise the story won't work with it. Okay about the Akatsuki here none of them are dead yet. well they haven't fought any of the shippuden battles yet, now that might seem weird but trust me. Also this might not matter but I have a blog now, it will be mostly with other of my writing story's but Shades of Darkness updates will be on it, however I won't post it here you have to ask for it. Okay so here is Chapter eight!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. **

* * *

><p>Kyoneko was lying down on the rug with Takeo close to her body as the cat stared out the window she heard the slumbering breath of her hostess.. Kyoneko slightly growled as she rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.<p>

"That god damn dead beat of a father," She said growling as before falling asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Morning had rolled around and Sakura slowly opened her tired eyes before slowly sat up looking towards Kyoneko and Takeo who were still asleep on the rug. Sakura sighed as she slowly stood up trying to hold back a fit of coughs. The rosette walked over to the couch to where she had thrown her bag. Taking out all of the scrolls and other supplies that had been packed her bag, she lining them up in order of what things should be put away first**.** Then**,** she walked over to the giant**, **empty closet and slid open the doors**.**

'Kind of seems like what I feel inside**,**' Sakura thought**.**

Sakura walked back to the couch and grabbed the first scroll with the kanji for 'Clothing' on it. She slowly unrolled it, forming some hand seals and a pile of clothing appeared in a puff smoke. Grabbing one hanger**, **Sakura slowly put away her clothing. There wasn't a lot of clothing and she was finished in the matter of minutes**. **She placed her clothes in order based on color, mostly black, blue and red. A familiar feeling rose in Sakura from her lungs and she quickly put her hand to her mouth as violent**, **bloody coughs escaped and caused her to fall her knees.

When she thought the coughing was over, Sakura removed her hand from her mouth and wiped the blood from her mouth. The coughing came back tenfold when she stood up, making the young girl crumble back to the floor**;** blood spewing from her mouth**,** spraying the nice dark wood floors. Kyoneko sprang up at the sound of her coughing and quickly rushed to the rosette in concern. The cat knew she shouldn't keep using her power to try and heal the girl but there had to be something she could do!

"Get….me….my….medicine!" Sakura said in between coughs**.**

Kyoneko ran to the side of her bed where the girl dropped her weapons pack and carefully clawed it open. Inside there was a bunch shuriken and senbon and in the corner on the bag was a small**, **translucent pill case with roughly ten pills inside. Kyoneko picked up the pill bottle gently between her teeth and ran over to the dying girl on the other side of the room. Sakura shakily grabbed the bottle and quickly popped the cap and dropped a pill into her hand, shoving it into her mouth, swallowing it without water.

The pill was fast acting as Sakura was finally able to breathe in the matter of minutes. The rosette suddenly sensed chakra at her door and quickly turned to see a man with long blonde hair with bangs covering one eye. To Sakura the man looked like Ino and the rosette glared at the young man. The man's eyes were wide as he stared at the young girl with a pool of blood at her knees and covering her shirt.

"I-I will get help yeah!" he exclaimed**.**

"Don't. There isn't a point to try and get help**,**" Sakura said shakily getting to her feet.

The man quickly advanced across the room**, **helped her up and led her to the bed to where he forced her to sit down. The man sat down next to Sakura as she closed her eyes trying to get the wave of sleepiness away from her being.

"Are you okay**, **yeah?" the man asked**.**

"Yes I am. You can go now**,**" Sakura snapped**.**

"Sorry, but I came to get you for breakfast. The name's Deidara**, **yeah!" he said pointing to himself**.**

'He may look like Ino but he is so much like Naruto**,**' Sakura thought as she continued to stare at him**.**

"Sakura**,**" the woman said quickly**.**

"Sakura**...**such a pretty name**, **yeah!" Deidara said happily**.**

Sakura turned away from the man and stood up. He looked at the girl questioningly as she walked to the door and looked back to him.

"Isn't it breakfast? Well lead the way**,**" Sakura said harshly before walking out the door.

Deidara quickly left her room, closing the door behind him and started to walk beside her, showing her to the dining area.

"Deidara-san what you saw at my room, please keep it a secret**.**"

They walked down the confusing hallways until they reached a bright room with a long table that had eleven chairs in a row with a plate in front of each chair. Some people were already sitting down with their eyes closed**,** one of them being Itachi. The man next to him wasn't as tall and had messy blood red hair. Sakura couldn't tell what his eye color was but she didn't put as much thought into it. On the other side of Itachi was a tall blue man with sharp teeth who smiled at her. His hair spiked up that matched the color of his skin. The smell of something dying was near and Sakura hid her nose within her hand, which wasn't helpful since it smelled like blood; but she would take the metallic smell of blood over death.

"What is that horrid smell?" Sakura said hissing**.**

"The kitchen; no one uses it so**...**uh the garbage sort of piled up**,**" the blue skinned man said**.**

"Disgusting**,**" Sakura said taking a seat on the other side of the three men.

"My name is Kisame, pinky**.**" Kisame said.

"And that's Sasori-danna!" Deidara said pointing to the red haired man.

Sasori and Sakura nodded to each other as one by one people started to pile into the room and filling chairs. There was only one chair left near the end and Sakura couldn't help but wonder whom it belonged to. Next to Pain was a tall**,** beautiful woman with pale blue hair with a small white paper flower in her hair. Her dull orange eyes showed no emotion.

"Everyone we have a new member. Meet Sakura Haruno**.**" Pain said as he pointed to the rosette.

A man with silver hair that was slicked back and magenta eyes looked at Sakura and eyed her body while he licked his lips and grinned**. **Sakura, who noticed his staring, grew tired and sighed looking back at the man with hatred in her eyes.

"Stop staring, you might regret it in the far future**.**" Sakura said with a light growl in her voice**.**

"I'm Hidan**,**" the silver haired man said still grinning creepily at Sakura.

The woman next to Pain looked at Sakura and gave her a warm smile**; **a smile like Tsuande would give her in a time of need.

"I am Konan, nice to meet you Sakura-chan**.**" the woman said still smiling at her.

"Kakuzu**,**" a man with a mask covering a majority of his face and piercing green eyes said like a whisper**.**

"Zetsu. I wonder how you taste…" A plant said that was half black and half white.

After knowing everyone's name, they started to eat what was apparently take-out from a local joint. Sakura decided not to eat all of hers since she was feeling ill today. After seeing how much Deidara could eat she thought it would be best to give it to him and not waste the food. After excusing herself, she slowly stood up and pushed the chair back into the table and turned around.

"Hey Pinky, you wanna do something later? Like train or go into town?" Kisame said**.**

Sakura turned her head and looked at the blue man. The look in her eyes was a sign of a no and she didn't want to be bothered.

"We may work together now but I do not trust you. Do not ever think I will you trust any time soon**.**" Sakura said as she walked out of the dining room.

Deidara and everyone else was a little shocked of what she said to the man but they knew it was to all of them. Deidara quickly finished eating and ran out to try and find the rosette who stormed out of the room. He was a few feet back but he watched her as she held her side and leaned onto the wall, panting like she was out of breathe. Deidara rushed to the young girl as she couldn't catch her breath.

In the distance a pair of red eyes watched as the blonde helped the pinked haired woman and started too walked down the hallway. The man put on his orange swirl mask and came out of the shadows.

"I guess it's time to come back and put my persona back on. Time to see the new woman here**,**" a deep voice said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

After getting back to her room with Deidara's help, Sakura turned the door knob and stepped in**;** the blood on the floor was gone and Kyoneko was lying down on the rug with Takeo next to her and was giving the pup a bath. Sakura quickly turned to the man and gave him a harsh glare.

"Like I said I won't trust any of you anytime soon. Also do not and I mean do not tell anyone what you saw this morning. That is something that should be kept a secret." And with that Sakura slammed her door leaving a surprised and hurt Deidara on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>There yeah go! I am on roll by the way, I have chapter already started! also at one point last week I thought of just stop writing this, well I told my best friend who helped me plan this and said.<strong>

"If you _ever_ stop I will tie you to that chair and make you write. You won't stop or you will pay"

**Now being terrified of that because my best doesn't get angry i shakily wrote the rest of chapter eight. And seeing that point if she posted a story on here, there isn't one yet, but i want you to give her all the support that you give me, she did the drawing of Sakura that is on DA for us. She is a really good friend of mine.**

**Another note! April 27-29 I will NOT be on. There is a video game/anime/comic book convention and it will be my fourth year going so I will be busy with that. The only time I might be on is either late at night or early morning. You have been warned.**

**Now with that I am going back to bed because I am dead tired and want sleep. See you all later!**

**REVIEW BECAUSE I AM ONE OFF FROM 60 BUT REVIEW PEOPLE YOU GET ME WRITING MORE!**

**~Neko~**


	9. The Fear on their faces

Hey everyone chapter 9!please right the message on the bottom concerning chapter 10. and if anyone is at my blog I apologize for not doing anything on there, I have been really busy lately. Now this is going to be short because my best guy friend is over right now. And remember if I do update soon it won't be next Saturday! I am going to comic con! I really want to see the voice actor for wakka in Final Fantasy 10!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the character's (but Kyoneko do own her ^^) I just own the plot!

P.s If anyone here is reading my other Itasaku story, that is a side project. mostly likely I want to finish this before I finish that thanks!

* * *

><p>Sakura knew it was wrong of her to just slam the door in his face, but the young woman was afraid. Afraid that if she trusted them she would only get hurt again and lose someone close to her. Sakura wouldn't be able to handle that again<strong>.<strong> After losing Neko**,** Sakura was still unstable to trust anyone**.**

Sakura sat down on her bed, looking over to Kyoneko and Takeo**,** sleeping. After sighing the girl stood up again and walked over to her couch before she started to put more things away**.**

After a good hour of putting most of her things away, all of her books on her selves and her movies and games she thought it would be a good idea to have a nap. Sakura was still feeling ill as she was still able to taste blood in her mouth. She slowly laid her tired body onto the comfy bed and closed her eyes then drifted to sleep after a few minutes of listening to the birds outside and the ticking of the clock on the wall that she had placed there.

A few hours passed and Sakura woke up to a knocking on her door and Kyoneko, just waking up**,** went over to the door and used her big paws to open the door. Sakura slowly sat up and looked towards to door to see who had walked into her room. Deidara walked in and went towards Sakura, who was only sitting up in her bed. He sat down on her bed next to her and faced her.

"How are feeling Sakura-chan?" Deidara asked her.

The rosette sat there looking at him for a good minute as an image of Naruto was placed right in front of where Deidara was sitting and shook her head, getting rid of the image.

"I'm fine**,** just a little ill**,**" Sakura answered getting up and trying to stand out of her bed.

Sakura swayed a bit and Deidara quickly stood up catching her before the young rosette could fall. He put his hand on her back to straighten her out as he walked her back over to the bed and laid her down**.**

"You don't seem alright. Let me get Konan**,** maybe she can do something for you**,**" Deidara said still holding onto her hand.

Sakura slowly nodded her head as she was still light headed and still rather ill to her stomach. He gave a sad smile before standing up and walking towards the door and his hand leaving hers, all the comforting warmth leaving her. Her hand went limp at her side as she saw him leave. She felt some sadness for him leaving but turned her head and closed her eyes.

**"You're sicker than usual,"** Kyoneko said.

Sakura just laid there slightly falling asleep but trying to stay awake till Deidara got back. Thoughts ran through her mind as she was thinking that she could trust the people here. Though when she arrived Itachi was acting weird like he hated her**;** she was used to hatred, she just couldn't handle the people here to hate her because they were acting so nice to her. She was right to say what she did to Kisame though.

It would take time for her to trust them completely. After years of her friends betraying her, new friends would be hard to make now. Though she sighed in contentment at the thought of Deidara being her friend and maybe he cared for her more than friends would?

The rosette quickly shook her head with a light blush in her cheeks, how could she think of something like that? At that time the woman with blue hair and dark orange eyes walked into the room in a hurry with Deidara behind her.

Konan went to Sakura's side and started to roam her hands around her body, examining her. She stopped and sighed and Sakura hoped that she found nothing.

"It seems to be just a little cold**,**" Konan said looking at Sakura

Sakura let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding as the rosette didn't want them to try and figure out the illness she had. Konan looked at Sakura and gave her the same warm smile she had this morning. Sakura just nodded her head at her and figured at Konan wasn't really an expert with medical ninjutsu like how Sakura was.

"Just get some rest and you will be fine**,**" Konan said smiling as she patted my legs and stood up.

She looked at Deidara and nodded her head and walked out of the rosette's room. Deidara turned back to Sakura and gave her a smile before leaving.

More hours of the day passed and Sakura slept through them all because she felt so ill. She hadn't been this ill before and she wondered why she was now. Sakura knew she couldn't rely on Kyoneko as much as she does now**,** so the young medical ninja put her hands her torso and began to heal what she could.

Sakura needed to start moving, she needed exercise. The rosette slowly maneuvered her body into a sitting position and slowly got to her feet. To Sakura it was like trying to learn how to walk again. She felt pathetic, having to take baby steps because she couldn't walk without falling over. Kyoneko was up and looking at the rosette**,** a smile and laughter clear in her eyes but kept inside as the demon cat didn't want to laugh at the poor girl. Sakura just sneered at the cat in a friendly manor and walked out her room**,**heading towards the dining room.

When she got there a few minutes later only a few people were sitting at the table**,** Itachi and Deidara being one of them. Sakura took her seat at the table and both Deidara and Itachi were looking at her. Sakura's nose was scrunched at the smell of the room.

"I swear I am going to be the one to get rid of that smell and clean the kitchen" Sakura growled under her breath.

Itachi stood up and sighed checking his pockets randomly and then walking to the exit then turning his head. "I forgot something I will be right back**,**"

Deidara, Sakura and Konan**,** who was still on the phone**,** nodded before Itachi retreated from Sakura's line of sight. The young rosette left hurt by his actions that he was avoiding her but she could do nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi felt like he was being watched as he walked down the hall. As he looked around for the cause of discontent, he slipped a kunai into his hand. He increased his speed as he neared his room but stopped when a dark, sinister voice called out to him.

"Itachi, I am going to get her, and you can't do anything about it**,**" it cooed.

Itachi felt like he knew the voice and he quickly entered his room and closed the door. He didn't know what the voice meant but he had a suspicion. He quickly grabbed some pills and stuffed them in his pocket before exiting his room and taking slow steps back to the dining room**;**fully prepared if the enemy decided to appear.

"Her death will be sweet, this time I won't fail to get her, and we will control her!" the voice returned as it was starting to scare Itachi.

He rushed back to the dining room and sat in his seat. Deidara and Sakura were able to tell that something was wrong but they couldn't figure it out. Konan left to get the food she ordered so it was just the three of them as Pain was somewhere and the rest were on a mission so it was deathly quiet.

Everything was normal until a cold breeze went passed Deidara's shoulder and he shivered but stopped when a sinister feeling came to him and voice started to whisper in his ear.

"You are going to lose her**.** I am going to get her remember that Deidara, enjoy what time you two have left because it will be the last**,** " the voice cooed in his ear as Deidara froze up as the meaning behind his words were unknown to the bomber ninja.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A figure stood in the shadows of the building as he rubbed his hands together as a plan was coming together, he had successfully scared the two ninja's of words**; **they did not understand and he felt pride swell up in his chest as he knew it was going to work.

"This is going to work. I will have the ten – tailed Kyoneko demon!" he whispered to himself before chuckling evilly then disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and the two boys were still waiting as Konan passed out food and placed the rest on the table. Before they could even eat the door burst open and all four jumped as they turned Itachi's and Konan's expressions turned to fear and Deidara look pissed. Sakura on the other hand, was just confused.

"Hey guys I'm back! I didn't die! Tobi's a good boy!"

* * *

><p>I hope that you guys really like this chapter, because I won't be able to update for awhile because of my dad. He had to go on dialysis because his kidney's completely shut down. I am hand writing it when I am at school but that is about it.<p>

So who do you think the voice is? teehee

Review! I want 100!

~Neko~


	10. 6 Months Later

**Re post:**

** So my dad has to go into Surgery tomorrow and soon we see where he is on the transplant list. **

**Enough about depressing things.**

**After this, i here by say that Shades of Darkness is almost over! and I want more reviews! I only got one! =(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto sadly **

**Enjoy some ItaSakuness**

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since Sakura had joined the Akatsuki. She hadn't experienced any symptoms of her since she met Tobi. When he appeared in the kitchen, all Sakura could remember was Itachi and Konan's frightened expressions and Deidara's pissed off look. Sakura had wondered why that Konan of all people looked scared, Tobi seemed nice enough to her.<p>

Winter had past and it was going into summer and Sakura loved the warm summer breeze against her face. She had gotten a lot of training done but she still didn't trust anyone here. Tobi could be suspicious but to Sakura he couldn't hurt a fly.

Sakura was currently sitting under a big cherry blossom tree that was almost on the edge of the training field with her hands folded on her lap. Until now, she wasn't allowed outside till they saw where her loyalties lie. The young woman ignored their useless pleas to get her to trust them, always spending time by herself to get training done with Kyoneko. Konan and Sakura spent a lot of time together to have girl talk and discuss things Sakura needed help with but never went into much detail about the problem.

After the voice spoke out to Itachi and Deidara, the two ninjas had always been on guard;the two still didn't understand what the voice meant but they understood enough that it was about the young rosette. Since Tobi had returned he had kept his distance to everyone in the group; Deidara tried to spend a lot of time with Sakura to make sure she was safe and she found herself somewhat growing closer to the blonde bomber. Itachi had been spending time with her but not as much as Deidara and the raven haired man felt a emotion he never felt before.

A soft wind came about, making Sakura's long pink locks fly in the wind. Takeo had gotten big but still could lie down in her lap. Within those last 6 months Sakura had discovered powers within the small pup that she could not even believe. Kyoneko was on her right side with Takeo in her lap and Deidara on her left side snoring lightly. No one was around but herself, Itachi, and Deidara.

Itachi saw the rosette and something rose up in his chest, she had been here for 6 months already and spent a decent portion of time together. Sakura experienced her fits occasionally while she was alone in her room or outside, but they were rather violent and obvious. The raven haired man still didn't know what that was about but worried for the young rosette every time she had a fit. Itachi saw Deidara sleeping on her right and the emotion he never felt before returned making the ever so feeling of hate rise in his chest.

He stayed quite a bit away and saw Deidara get up, stretching then mutter something to Sakura before walking off to the opposite direction on Itachi. As the dark haired man came out from where he was hiding and went towards the rosette to sit next to her.

Sakura looked up and saw Itachi walked up to her, the rosette smiled as Itachi sat down next to her. Itachi and Sakura trained together a lot and never said anything when she had a coughing fit, he just sat there and rubbed her back as she let it out, both Itachi and Deidara were always there for her and worried about Tobi's new personality.

"How are you today Sakura-san?" Itachi asked.

"I don't feel sick today Itachi-san," Sakura answered him.

"That is good, maybe then you are finally getting over your illness," Itachi with little emotion in his voice.

'Only if you knew,' Sakura thought sadly .

It was mid-dayand the blazing sun was heating up the couple under the tree. No one knew that the young rosette had an incurable disease; she didn't want anyone to know about her secret. The young ninja felt Itachi get closer to her while Sakura started to feel a little uncomfortable at the sudden closeness towards her.

"I worry about you," Itachi said out loud.

Sakura said nothing as she continued to look at the bright sky. The woman felt a hand at her knee and had to look at what he was doing. Itachi had turned to Sakura with an emotion in his eye that she couldn't put her finger on.

Sakura saw Itachi get closer to her face and she started to freak out. Itachi was only a centimeter away before he pulled back and shook his head before standing up and walking away. Sakura sat there shocked, with Kyoneko gazing at the rosette for a response. Sakura quickly stood up and glared towards the way Itachi was walking away.

"HEY! You can't just do that!" Sakura yelled but quickly regretted her outburst.

Itachi stopped walking and smirked at her outburst. The raven haired man felt Deidara walking towards her and Itachi teleported back to Sakura, jolting her in the process, and Itachi smashed his lips onto her surprising Sakura even more.

Before the young rosette could melt into the kiss Itachi quickly pulled away and disappeared, Deidara, who watched the whole thing was surprised to say in the least while anger build up into his chest as the Sharingan user had forced a kiss on the rosette and the hatred kept building.

Sakura stood there with her fingers brushing her mouth where he had kissed her; the poor woman was in shock. It happened suddenly without knowing the outcome of her outburst towards the silent man.

Sakura lightly feel back on the tree and slid down into a sitting position, still in a trance, she didn't even notice Deidara sit down next to the woman nor acknowledge his presence.

Minutes passed and Sakura finally broke free from her shock and a dark look came onto her face. It scared the rosette finally noticed his presence and jumped in the air from fright.

"Um hi," Sakura said a little unsure what else to say to him.

Deidara didn't say anything as he continued to look the way Itachi walked off to. Sakura noticed a glare on his face and didn't know what upset him. Growing tired of the tension she stood up, with Takeo in her arms. Kyoneko stood up with her host and started to walk back to the base, leaving Deidara alone at the tree.

Itachi who was inside the base was freaking out for what he just did. He quickly rushed to his room and shut the door, hoping no one saw him. Unfortunate for the Sharingan user a certain blue haired paper user saw him with a faint blush on his cheeks. While in the shadows two sinister powers were watching as the young man fled to his room.

"See, she is making him weak, this will be easy."

"What do want out of this?"

"Her demon, I didn't get it out of Sakami but I will be damned if I don't out of her daughter."

"Well then we shall take her soon."

Those were the final words as the dark figure disappeared without a trace from the Akatsuki base.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! REVIEW! <strong>

**~Neko~**

**Chapter 11 is already started!**


	11. Trust earned: Itachi

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

><p>Konan shivered as the dark figures left the base. Faint footsteps could be heard coming for the door leading outside and Konan decided to get dinner ready since almost everyone was coming back from their mission today.<p>

After dinner finished Konan called the members into the room, one by one member started to file in, taking a seat where they wanted. The older female started to hand out the food. In the first month of her stay, Sakura hated the smell coming from the kitchen so much that she had to clean it. Now since it was clean they could finally cook from the kitchen again.

Dinner was silent more than usual and some of the members were wondering what the hell was going on. Sakura finished first; she got up and started to head towards the door and walked out of the dining room. The air was cold was she kept walking down the long hallway. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and the rosette**'** small hands went towards her weapons pouch. She slowed her pace and kept her breathing to a minimum as she felt Kyoneko's presence farther down the hallway Sakura felt Kisame's chakra behind her and changing her mind about her destination, Sakura then started to head to the living room.

In the living room there were already a few people in it. The leader, Itachi, Konan and Kisame entering after her, the feeling that made the hairs on the back of neck stand was suddenly gone and the cold air vanished. A small sigh escaped the rosette's lips as she went over to the long black couch and sat down next to Konan.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose as a way to relax and calm her down from what she felt in the hallway. The room was somewhat quiet with a few people whispering to each other. Sakura felt herself slowly drifting off when she sensed for Kyoneko again. Turns out the demon cat went back to their room with the now big Takeo after the disturbance disappeared. The rosette started to feel at ease when the window outside showed the slowly setting sun. Sakura startled awake when someone put a hand on her shoulder. The young ninja quickly turned her head to see Kisame behind with curious eyes.

"You okay pinky?" the shark man asked.

The rosette slowly nodded her head as suddenly the blonde ninja**,** Deidara**,** hopped into the room with a smile on his face and grinned at Sakura. The rosette sighed in annoyance and stood up. Sakura yawned and sleep started to take over.

"Sakura-chan you tired? I am surprised you can sleep knowing that your boobs are so small. Have you been wishing?" Deidara asked joking to get Sakura to smile.

Anger filled the room was Kisame slowly pulled out Samehada to threaten the blonde ninja. Itachi felt jealously fill his heart as a hard glare appeared on his face. Konan had a shocked face and looked at the pink haired girl. The leader raised his eye brows and just looked around the room that was quickly filling with uneasy tension.

Kisame quickly swung his sword but was stopped by Pain's hand, Kisame looked at him in anger from stopping him but the leader pulled Samehada from his hands and gave him a metal chair. Kisame smirk in happiness as he slowly walked towards on Deidara. The grin fell from the blonde**'**s face and horror went in where the grin used to be.

Sakura sighed with slight anger and annoyance as she walked out of the room not wanting to be in there anymore; Itachi saw her leave and quickly followed her. Sakura quickly walked away with a light blush on her face as Itachi was easily able to catch up with her. Suddenly yelling could be heard throughout the hallway.

"NO I SWEAR I WAS JOKING!"

"TOO BAD! PINKY IS OFF LIMITS TO YOU!"

"OW! MY DAMN TAIL BONE GET WAY! THAT IS METAL!"

Smashing could be heard and small whimpers of pain echoing throughout the hallway. Sakura and Itachi quietly laughed at the noise and continued back to her room.

When they walked back to Sakura's room, as Sakura went to go turn the knob a hand shot out behind her and landed on the knob closing it again. Sakura looked at Itachi confusingly and he had a look of anger and sadness and confusion. His eyes sparkled in a way she had never seen before as the man looked down at her.

"How can you do this to me?"

"What?"

"I never wanted these emotions**,**"

Itachi whispered things after things making Sakura confused more, but Sakura couldn't help but be attracted to him; Itachi slowly inched closer to Sakura as she did little by little also.

Itachi closed the gap and softly pressed his lips onto hers. Sakura slowly kissed back and the kissed was filled with passion and longing. After a few minutes they broke apart for air and Itachi had the same expression but instead of sadness, happiness was in place. Sakura let out a soft smile at the raven haired man.

"You can trust us**,**" Itachi said softly to the rosette.

Sakura ran her hand over his right temple and soft chakra entered his temples somewhat and slowly healing his eye. Itachi was surprised but leaned into her touch.

"Itachi you have earned my trust. Thank you**,** I know I can trust you and be with you, I know you care for m-"

"I have more than caring feelings towards you Sakura. I may like you and maybe more**,**" Itachi blurted out.

Sakura was surprised but a genuine smile appeared on her face at Itachi's words for her. Sakura turned around and opened the door, causing Itachi to move off of it. Before she could close the door Sakura leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"You have earned Itachi, have a goodnight**,**" Sakura said softly and closed the door gently.

Itachi looked at the door for a few minutes after and a soft smile appeared on the man's face than turning to go to his own room and turn in for the night.

On the way down Itachi saw Kisame walking down with Deidara's hair in his hand dragging the blonde down the hall. Blood was smeared on his face as Sasori and Konan walked behind the shark man.

"Itachi you missed it after you, pinky and leader-sama walked out we took turns beating Deidara with the metal chair you should have been there**,**" Kisame grinned as Deidara moaned in pain.

Itachi smirked as they walked away and the raven haired man turning to his room for the night.

He slowly lay down on his bed, the blurriness in his right eye lessened from Sakura's chakra touch and smiled. He was happy that if she healed his eyes he could see her clearly and take in her beauty.

"At least you opened up to me; Sakura, my graceful dragon." Itachi said as he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is late. I have had so much going on. the day I posted chapter 10 my dad was rushed into emergency due to heart failure. I start my summer vacation really on Wednesday after my final exam but do not expect updates apparently people think I am dying so I have no days to myself anymore. I am truly really made at my "Friends" also. Since this thing with my dad they decided to treat me like I am dirt. Calling me a "homeless" girl when I can update to you guys. So my life has been hell, that's enough said and I think I need to disappear from them for like a week. <strong>

** I want to thank two people who have supported me through this and helped me. **

**Miya Simusa **

**and my beta reader Romantically Distant.**

**you guys have helped me through so much and I can't thank you enough.**

**I won't say that Chapter 12 will be out soon when I don't know myself, with everything now I won't be surprised if it was 3 weeks XD.**

**Til next time.**

**Sorry again.**

**~Nekothelostbutterfly~**


	12. The mission with a warning

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to a dark, cloudy sky. The clouds were odd with their dark reddish tint. Sakura sat up, took a look outside before she let out a yawn and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. Her pink mane was a mess with pieces sprawled in every direction. She took long strides to the tall window and slid it open. A wave of smoke filled her senses and the young woman quickly closed the window, her senses were freaking and Sakura couldn't get the smell of smoke out of her nose.<p>

Coughing came out of her mouth and tears rolled up in the young woman's eyes. The demon instantly woke up and quickly rushed to the rosette.

**"The smoke caused it now? It's getting really bad now.**" Kyoneko said, worry lacing her dark voice.

Sakura nodded her head as blood trickled down her hand from between her fingers, as she coughed. The door opened with a soft click and closed with the same sound. A small gasp escaped from the lips of who entered Sakura's room.

Itachi rushed to Sakura's side and patted her back as she coughed out blood. Air was getting tight in her lungs. Her throat was tightening up as the rosette felt the illness spreading in her body. Kyoneko didn't know what else to do, a soft pink glow started to shine off her body and go into Sakura like waves, making the coughing stop and having air enter her lungs again. The woman took deep breaths, welcoming air back to her system.

Itachi looked at the woman who he had a…interesting encounter with last night. He started to notice that her face was paler than it was 6 months ago and Itachi most likely would not have noticed the paleness of her face if she didn't hadn't had another attack today.

Sakura looked at the man in her room with a questioning look.

"Pein-sama called me, you, and Deidara to his room for a mission." Itachi answered as if he read her mind.

Sakura nodded her head as Itachi helped her stand on her feet, the rosette smiled at the raven haired man, a small blush started to appear on his face and turned his head away, Sakura let out a small giggle and kissed his cheek gently. The man coughed a bit and started to walk towards the door with Sakura close behind.

The duo walked down the hallway in silence as they headed to the leader's room, Kyoneko and Takeo stayed behind but she knew that she should take them on the mission with them just in case.

Sakura and Itachi reached Pein-sama's room and the rosette gently knocked on the door. A faint but strong 'come in' was heard in both their ears. Itachi opened the door and the two of them walked into the dull lighted room with Deidara already standing in the middle waiting for the two of them, Pein was at his desk writing on a piece of paper. Konan was at his side and gave Sakura a small smile, which Sakura returned. Pain looked up from the paper and looked at the three of them standing before him. He noticed that the rosette's giant cat wasn't with her as always and lifted a brow in confusion.

"Where is Kyoneko Sakura-san?" Pain asked the rosette ninja

"She needed to rest leader-sama," Sakura replied back.

Pein nodded his head in understanding. The leader looked at his desk again, and then pulling out a drawer, after minutes of looking through his desk Pein pulled out two scrolls and put them at the end of the desk closer to the three of them.

"I have two missions. One is with the three of you and the other one is just for Sakura," Pein said

"Sakura your mission is simple, I want you to cure Itachi's eyes," Pein told her as she nodded her head in understanding.

Deidara had the feeling of jealously run through him as the blonde haired ninja heard that she had to spend time with Itachi.

_'Uchiha, you don't deserve her,'_ Deidara growled in his thoughts.

"Next, I want you to track down and kill someone. A certain man is burning down our resource villages and disturbingly setting on fire our spies to try and get to us. I want you three to kill him as fast as you can," Pein explained as he handed them the scrolls.

"Hai leader-sama," the three ninjas said as they walked out of the room, Konan and Sakura waved goodbye to each other as the blue haired female mouthed 'be careful' to Sakura as the rosette exited the room.

"Why do we have to do this? This is so stupid! A simple Jonin could do this! Send Tobi instead!" Deidara whined as both Itachi and Sakura sweat dropped at him. Itachi sighed in annoyance and glared at the blonde man.

"Stop speaking such foolish talk! It's annoying" Itachi said as he grabbed Sakura's handed and started to head back to their rooms. Sakura gave Deidara a blank look but he knew she was saying sorry for Itachi's actions. Deidara sighed and walked the other to his room.

The two ninjas returned to their rooms as Itachi let go of her hand so she could go pack. Sakura knew there was tension between them from the kiss last night but she had to admit that she liked it. She blushed at last night's memory and walked into her room. Pulling out a travelling bag, the young ninja started to pack her weapons for the mission. The demon cat and her dog looked up to Sakura from resting their head on the fuzzy rug and looked at her in confusion.

"We have a mission to track down a man who is threatening the Akatsuki," Sakura said, explaining it to the two animals.

**"I see, let's go then,"** Kyoneko said.

As Sakura finished packing the female ninja saw that Takeo, the medium sized dog that was still growing but looking at her with concerned eyes. Sakura smiled at the dog meekly and reached down and petted his head. Her smiled turned sad when the dog looked up at her again. The rosette coughed lightly into her hand and then wiped her mouth.

"I don't how much longer I have but I will make the last of my days happy, or at least try to," Sakura said to the concerned dog.

Sakura swung her backpack to over her shoulder and put her arm through the other arm hole. She walked towards the door the two animals closely behind her. The thoughts of herself passing flooded both her mind and Kyoneko's. Kyoneko didn't mind her dying but she promised to keep Sakura safe and over time the demon cat started to care with the pink haired girl.

The three of them reached the courtyard where Itachi and Deidara were waiting for her, glaring at each other. Sakura sweat dropped at their actions and coughed lightly. The smoke still hanged in the air and Sakura told herself to be careful and not inhale too much of the polluted air, if she could help it.

The men looked at Sakura and started to ignore each other and smiled at the woman. The rosette sighed at their actions and gave a light smile back.

"Let's get this mission started then?" Sakura asked the men which got a nod back and started to head towards the village that was said to next that is under attack.

They walked through the rain, heading towards the boarder of the country of Earth. The air was starting to get hot and small pebbles were starting to mix in with the wind. Sakura, and Kyoneko were getting annoyed at the pebbles blowing in the air and Takeo had a fire blazing around his body, stopping the rocks from hitting him.

They reached the village and everything was deadly quiet as the three of them and the two animals slowly walked into the silent village. Sakura, Itachi, and Deidara each pulled out a kunai and signaled to spread out. Sakura had Takeo with her as Kyoneko started to go her own way. There were many different chakra signatures and none of them belonged to the Akatsuki resources or the spies or even the Iwa citizens. Both Sakura and Takeo smelled regret in the air. They both coughed from the air and Sakura smiled at the dog beside her. A scream filled the air around them and both Sakura's and Takeo's ears perked up at the sound, they turned on their heels and ran to where the scream came from.

Sakura and Takeo reached where they heard the scream came from. There stood a man with hair like fire. A sword was at his side coated with blood. In front of him was a man his fingers still in the sign for a fire jutsu. Itachi, Deidara, and Kyoneko caught up with Sakura and looked at the man before them.

The man with fire red hair turned around and looked at them with eyes that were a crystal blue. His emerald shirt brought out his eyes and hair as the man stood there. His eyes ran through the group of people and stopped at Kyoneko, Takeo, and Sakura. He breathed in through his nose then let out a sigh. A minute later he was in front of Itachi and Deidara.

"Thus you to most be careful someone close is trying to usurp the Akatsuki and is working with the one who controls snakes to take the one dearest to you all that is a warning, heed it." The man said as he was in their face.

Itachi and Deidara stiffened at the warning and gave Sakura a side glance and make to the man, Sakura and the animals gave a confused look until both Takeo and Kyoneko got it, they both growled in anger and the man stepped back.

**"Who are you?"** Kyoneko asked the mysterious man.

The man turned to Kyoneko and gave her a smile. He put his hand on his stomach and bowed to the two females and the dog.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Ryuu Tenshimara," the man said politely

"We would say our names but I am pretty sure you know who we are already," Itachi said with a glare on his face.

"You would assume right, But I must take my leave now, my partner should be waiting for me unless she decided to play around. Heed my warning and if you seek me I will help." Ryuu said with a sigh of annoyance when he said 'playing around' and disappeared

The five of them walked towards the dead man on the ground and Deidara picked him up and put him over his shoulder. They knew the man was worth money so they would take him to Kakuzu. They turned around and started to head back to base, with the desire to report what happened to Pein.

After meeting a man who knows about the future Sakura would never think she would meet a girl who will make her think of what she has and be happy with it. A girl who would remind her of someone she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for a late update. I recently got a job which requires me to wake up before dawn, then I sleep all day.<strong>

**I am also busy with baking a cake for my friends birthday party. I know what Chapter 13 will be and i will give a teaser! but I have some notes.**

**1. Usurp- to seize and hold by _force _or without legal right, Got that from Disgaea 4. **

**2. Sakura's illness is getting worse but I won't go into what what it is yet so you just have to wait and see.**

**3. I am making a reference with Takeo, though I have never played the game I still find it awesome.**

**That's all I have to say, if you have anime questions PM me. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13: to go into one's past:<em>  
><strong>

**_With meeting a girl who resembles Neko, Sakura goes out of her way to look into it. The one who holds the answers is Kisame who knows who she is...and her family, a girl who looks like both Sakura and Neko she will be in a shock when she finds her again only this time the man who knows her is with the rosette._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>There you go. Now I am off to watch more Chuggaconroy, See you all soon!**

**~Neko~**


	13. She learned to trust him: Kisame

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The walk back was going to be tiresome. With a body over ones shoulder the five of them started their long walk back to rain. With tension in the air and rocks occasionally hitting them Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy being around both men. The woman hadn't felt this way for a long time;it was a foreign concept to her.<p>

They noticed something was different about the area they were walking through. There was a powerful chakra was flowing around, like a song flowing between the trees. The forest seemed disturbingly eerie, despite how Sakura knew it was necessary for them to use. The foliage of the forest would provide the necessary means of coverage to escape in if they ran into Hunter-nins. As they walked the flow of chakra started to become suffocating; it was just really strong.

Entering the clearing, they saw a girl dancing in the middle; her blue chakra circling around her, mimicking her movements, Sakura couldn't help but look at the girl. Her short brown hair was whipping around her. She wore no shoes, but judging by her chakra, they knew she was a ninja but all she had on her feet was bandages. A small dragon flying around her, trying to copy her moves with his red chakra, the creature was small but cute and tried so hard to copy its master.

It seemed like the girl didn't notice them there as they watched but they were wrong. The chakra floating around sensed everything; the girl just refused to look at them. The blue chakra started to slowly disappear as the girl stopped dancing and the small dragon looked at her in question. She lifted her head up towards the sky and slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light. She stared for a few minutes then shifting her eyes to look at them with her head still looking towards the sky.

The group got closer to the girl as she turned her body towards them; the dragon's red chakra finally disappeared as the creature looked at them with great interest then back to the girl. She moved a few steps forward and left a little gap between her and Sakura. Her eyes were the same color as Sakura's, but she was short but she looked more like Neko. An image of Neko appeared in Sakura's vision and stood by the girl with a hand on her shoulder. The girl smiled sadly as she felt the ghost beside her, she looked down and the small dragon flew around to her face and used his wing to wipe her tears. She looked back up and smiled at the rosette.

Itachi, Sakura, Deidara, and Takeo looked at her in question as Kyoneko just looked at her with her red and black eyes. The demon cat slowly walked to the girl and sat down in front of her. The cat rubbed her head on her leg and she petted her head in response.

"It's been a long time Kyoneko," the girl said quietly

**"Yes it has. I have missed you. I am so sorry about Neko,"** the cat muttered

Sakura looked at them with shock as the girl knew Neko. The girl smiled sadly in response and looked at Sakura. Even though she was shorter Sakura could tell that this girl in front of her was older then herself by at least two years. The dragon danced around Takeo,playing with him. "I know you are but at least she gave her life for her to have a bright future," the girl said as she looked right into Sakura's eyes. The look of caring of love was in her eyes and tears were beginning to form in Sakura's eyes.

Thunder then boomed overhead but no clouds were seen, Itachi and Deidara looked in confusion. The girl sighed in annoyance then quickly had a bright cheery smile on her face and started to dance happily.

"I better go. Ryuu hates to be kept waiting, I do have to thank him for letting me see you Sakura-chan. It's been a while, you may not remember me yet but it will come back." The girl said. In a blink she disappeared and appeared in front of the boys, the dog stopped playing with the small red dragon and started to growl at the girl like a threat, the dragon responded in hitting the dog lightly.

"You better watch over her. Not only Ryuu will hurt you but so I will," the girl said darkly then flickered back to where she was.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"I am Britlynn, and this is my dragon Akito," the girl named Britlynn explained.

Thunder boomed again but louder and Britlynn growled in anger and sent a glare towards the sky. Her anger-stitched face made her look a lot like Neko; it was almost like they were related.

"I am sorry but I have to go now. Ryuu is impatient. Please be safe Sakura-chan," Britlynn pleaded to the rosette then with her dragon in her arms she disappeared.

Kyoneko still sat where Britlynn once stood and looked towards the sky; the three people looked at the cat with confusion written on their faces. The cat sighed and turned back to the group, Sakura toke a step forward to the cat and stopped right in front of her.

"How do you know her Kyoneko? And How does she know Neko," Sakura gritted out to the cat.

Kyoneko stayed silent for a minute as she tried to put words together to make her understand who she was and how she knew Neko.

**"Sakura you need to listen to this. That girl, Britlynn, she…is the younger sister to Neko,"** Kyoneko said as the cat got up and walked away, towards the direction of base.

Sakura stood there in shock, the younger sister of…Neko? Itachi made her snap out of her confusion and they started the walk back to base with Kyoneko in front of them.

They reached base by dark and reported back to Pein telling him all of what happened the rosette then made her way to the dining room to have an apple at the table. Already sitting and reading a book was Kisame. His sword leaning against the wall he looked up when she came in. he gave her a smile as she sat down and grabbed the brightest red one.

"How was the mission, kitten?" Kisame asked when she sighed and bit into the apple.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders then toke another bite. She looked at Kisame and he gave her a questioning look back, he tilted his head and she put her apple down on the table.

"Kisame-san, when you left mist, did you leave anyone important behind?" Sakura asked

A solemn look appeared on Kisame's face and he looked down at his book again. His past gave to him again as he thought of a girl. He looked back to Sakura and he saw a little bit of the girl he knew in her.

"I did. There was a girl I knew and at one point loved. She did try to stop me but I wouldn't listen, I think I broke her then because her sister left her behind and her family…wasn't exactly good either. If she is still alive and we meet again, she would most likely hate me for my betrayal." Kisame said slowly.

Sakura silently listened as he recalled the memories of his past to the rosette. He smiled sadly as he pictured her and her bright smile, their first meeting from her older sister and then to where he left.

"What happened to her to make you think she died?" the rosette asked quietly.

"Two years ago there was a family fight and from what I heard the clan was wiped out. There is said that two lived but it is not known for sure," he said quietly.

There was silence for a few minutes before Sakura was brave enough to ask a question for him that it would be hard to answer.

"Do you still love her?"

Silence filled the room as the rosette waited for him to answer. He was staring at his book with wide eyes in shock. A small smile appeared on his face and gave her a bright smile.

"I guess my love for her would never fade,"

Morning rolled around and Sakura groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep on them. She stretched her arms over her head and gave a loud yawn. The sun was just peeking out from the rainy clouds as the rosette went to her walk in closet. She pulled out a red short sleeved short that stopped right above her hips and a pair of black shorts. She pulled her waist length hair into a high pony tail and slipped on her ninjas shoes.

Today she was supposed to go train with Kisame for once.

"Let's spar tomorrow,"

Sakura looked back up to him and gave him a questioning look.

"I haven't yet trained with you, it would be fun!"

"Just in the back field?"

"Nah, to a place I know, with water we can practice your water style jutsus,"

Sakura walked towards the back door to where Kisame would be waiting and headed outside. Kisame was about near the end of the back field with his trusty Samehada on his back and his arms crossed. He turned to her direction and gave her a smile, the rosette started her walk towards him and he gave a large grin.

"Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded and they started their way through the rain back towards the boarder of the grass country. The journey there was quiet with neither of them saying a word; the rain was light as Pein let the sun shine through for this one day.

They reached the border in no time and started to head a little bit into the country before Kisame started to head off path into the dense forest. The rosette followed him quietly as he led her all throughout the forest. When two powerful chakras clashed and flared dangerously Sakura got into a protective stance. Kisame on the other hand had his eyes wide when he recognized one of the chakras, he made a bee line for the fight area and Sakura called out for him but he wouldn't listen.

When Sakura caught up with Kisame one of the fighters was thrown against the closest tree and Kisame called out. On one side of the field was a very powerful sound ninja and when she looked at the ninja that was thrown her eyes widened. There was the girl she met yesterday, all beat up, bleeding and with many cuts. Kisame growled out in anger and charged at the sound ninja. Sakura went to Britlynn and started to check her wounds, when she coughed out blood it was simple to tell that she had internal bleeding.

Bright green chakra flowed and appeared in Sakura's hands and she set to work to the injuries that were the worst while Kisame fought the other ninja in pure anger. There was so much bleeding going on that it was hard to keep up, blood trickled down from Britlynn's mouth and Sakura fought on to keep her alive.

"I failed to keep Neko alive but I will be damned if I let her sister die," the rosette said furiously

After a while the major injuries were healed and when the brunette put her hand on Sakura's arm, chakra started to flow into the young medic. Sakura looked at her in shock.

When Sakura finished healing Britlynn, Kisame just finished tearing the sound ninja to pieces with his sword. The brunette was sitting up against the tree breathing lightly; Kisame took long strides to where the girls were and crouched in front of the healed girl.

"You okay Britlynn?" Kisame asked

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her, a small smile fell onto her lips and the small beat up dragon crawled its way over the tired girl and into her lap.

"I am now." She said quietly

"Why is a sound ninja so close to base?" Sakura wondered out loud

"He was after you Sakura-chan,"

Sakura looked at Britlynn with shocked eyes; Kisame sighed and up on arm under her knees and another on her back and lifted her up as he stood up. The dragon was still in her lap as the girl was really tired.

"I thought you died,"

It took a minute for the girl to reply but heard him none the less.

"I know, Kisame-kun drop me by the boarder, Ryuu-kun will get me and Akito," Britlynn said

Kisame said nothing as she said Ryuu's name and kept walking to the grass and rain boarder. When they got there was a man standing there with a murderous look in his eyes with flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Give her to me," was all he said

Sakura looked at the man she met the other day and Neko's sister, they knew each and the man seemed really protective of her. Sakura's thoughts drifted to if Itachi would ever be like that with her, a light blush appeared on her face as she was thinking about the raven haired man.

Kisame hesitantly gave Britlynn to the man and he quickly took her from his arms and pulled her to the red head's chest, his eyes softened at Britlynn as she passed out. The man looked up and looked at the rosette.

"Thank you, she means the world to me." He said to Sakura

Sakura simply nodded and looked at Kisame who had a look of indifference on his face. Ryuu turned to Kisame and nodded to him.

"I am sorry that I stole her Kisame-san, but I don't think you could blame me, I mean you did break her and I picked up the pieces," the man said and Sakura had a flash back of when her old love and friends left her and broke her.

Kisame nodded and was about to say something when a clay bird stopped in front of Kisame and Sakura with a scroll on its back. Kisame took the scroll and read it over. He swiftly turned to Sakura.

"The base is under attack with fire all around it," Kisame said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Let's go," She said

The two leaped off, leaving Ryuu with Britlynn, he pulled her closer and cradled her to his chest.

"We are running out of time, I don't think we can protect her now, not without their help, we can't stay in the shadows for much longer," he said to the girl

"I'm sorry, I was careless."

"Let's just get you home and let you rest."

With that Ryuu disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>You get a treat today. Chapters 13 AND 14! yay.<strong>

**I am sorry I have not updated, I have been angry at my friend for a while because she...did something that really hurt me. My really good friend on this site knows what happened and it's not like I am angry, I feel betrayed. Like how would anyone feel when you really like someone and your best friend legit hangs off them and gets his number while ignoring you and not trying to 'hook us up' like she said. So for about 3 or 4 days I didn't eat or anything. I have to thank my best friends for getting me happy again**

**That's my story see you...soon? for Chapter 14!**

**~Neko~**


	14. The fire

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When Kisame and Sakura got back, rain was pouring down to help stop the fire<strong>.<strong> Huge flames were circling the building. Everyone was busy using a water jutsu of some sort and slowly putting out the fire. Kyoneko and Takeo were working together to put out the fire with the cats chakra and the dog's magic one place that Sakura truly felt anger that was on fire was the small garden and the prized Sakura tree she always sat under. Both her and Kisame went to the garden and instantly made signs for a water dragon jutsu.

Everyone was running out of chakra quickly, Kyoneko was giving Sakura her own to support, and Pein couldn't help but stare at the black chakra that was going into the rosette's body and not rejecting it. He would have to ignore right now as the leader of the Akatsuki made it rain in the village more to put out the fire.

Takeo sat on the ground in the middle of everyone and started to distribute his chakra out to everyone there helping them put out the fire. The dog growled as he sensed unfamiliar chakras near them but stopped when the little red dragon appeared. Akito patted the dog on the head and grew, grew to where he was nowhere close to be little anymore, instead he was nearing 20 feet. But Akito was also the splitting image of Leventhan, the legend of the last dragon.

The dragon helped out; even though he looked like a fire type he knew water jutsu's. Both Sakura and Kisame looked in awe at its power; it had mostly put out most of the fire in one shot. His chakra danced around him and whipped out, hitting flames that caused it to disperse in the places that had the hotter flames. His long body straightened out as he started to spin really fast around the fire, the rain from Pein and the wind he was creating making the fire die. A dark chakra hit the members in a wave and gave the rosette shivers down her spine. Akito stopped what he was doing and floated up in the air, facing the way the chakra came from. The dragon roared and blasted himself to that way, leaving the almost dying fire to the Akatsuki members.

Both fire and wind licked the rosettes legs, arms and face as she continued to try and put out the ferocious fire, though Pein was still causing the rain and wind to keep the smoke at bay and Akito's attempt to put out the fire it kept getting into Sakura's lungs, making it hard to breathe, she tried to cough it out but no smoke or more air came; instead came the taste of copper and rust started to fill her mouth. She wished she wasn't having another attack as she was getting those a lot lately now and somehow felt the virus in her was spreading in her body making her sicker and closer to death.

When she cast a waterfall jutsu a wave of coughs escaped her body. Blood flew out of her mouth as she started to feel weaker but kept her ground to put the fire out. The rest of the members looked at her with worry clearly written on their faces. Kyoneko was straight at her side, so close that she was rubbing her leg with her fur. The demon cat looked up at her with the look of 'you know what will happen.' Sakura nodded her head and turned back to the almost dying fire. A soft pink glow started to come off Kyoneko's body and seep into the rosettes skin, making her lungs feel less on fire and getting her to breathe a little better even though she was still coughing out blood.

She felt the pain in her body starting to lessen to the point that it was just feeling numb to her but she didn't know why that her blood was still pouring out of her mouth. She had tried to research what virus she had in her body but was hard due to so many new illness showing up that they have never seen. With her time in the Akatsuki she had enough research material to look it up and before she had reached 6 months with them she found out what it is and then started to look for a cure.

The fire that was all around them started to finally die down as Takeo himself was starting to feel run down, the rosettes thoughts drifted to the mysterious dog, Sakura loves the dog to death, but he has the power to use pure fire and strength that not even Akamaru has. So no matter what end she gets to there are more to the dog then what meets the eye and the rosette wanted to learn more from him.

The fire finally died down, everyone was panting as chakra levels were low. Sakura and Kisame finished putting out the fire from the garden but even with Kisame as a water nature, the jutsu's took a lot out of him and from fighting an enemy not that long ago also. Sakura on the other hand was having trouble just staying awake and not passing out from losing so much blood this time.

After fighting it for a little bit, Sakura gave up and let her eyes droop to where her eyes finally closed. Her mind went blank**;** she couldn't think anymore and felt her body sway side to side. Everyone watched as she started to fall, Kisame being the closest one to her quickly caught her and gently pulled her so that her body was resting in his lap everyone quickly rushed to the two to make sure she was okay**.**Itachi was the first one there.

Her face was deathly pale as her chest raised and fell with every little breath. Kisame looked at Itachi who appeared worried. Kisame sighed and urged him to take her and put her in her room. Kyoneko was standing with the member with a passed out Takeo on her back. Itachi gently took Sakura from Kisame's arms and held her bridal style. Deidara went and helped Kyoneko who was having trouble putting the pup in his arms.

The two walked inside with the cat right behind them, straight to the rosettes room. Deidara opened the door with his wrist; Itachi and Kyoneko close behind him as the blonde set the dog down on the rug and the raven haired man put the woman on her bed. Kyoneko went to the rug and just fell down in a tired heap. Deidara sent a worried glance at the rosette before glaring at Itachi then exited the room closing the door behind him.

Itachi was at the side of the bed looking down at the rosettes sleeping form. He bent down and dipped his head to near Sakura's and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Concern was on his face as he looked at her pale face.

"Please, you can tell us what's wrong, please stop making me worry blossom**.**"

* * *

><p><strong>I said I would see you again. So I have nothing to say but one thing.<strong>

**The end is near.**

**This story at max will have 26, 25 at most. I have most to all of this planned. So I see this ending by at least the end of this year. But you will love my message at the end!**

**See you all next time!**

**~Neko~**

P.S if you are wondering why Kisame is OOC well...it's hard to write him, so yeah...also get me millions of pairs of my high school gym shorts apparently i get a lot of this done when I wear them. Now I have to take care of a bad cut on my thumb, it really hurts.

**Have a good night/ good morning.**

**~Neko~**


	15. A promise to the end: Zetsu

**I Do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up the next morning she was not feeling well. Her chakra was low; she felt sick to her stomach and she hated it. She slowly sat up then leaned on the wall where the side of the bed was. Her breathing was a little harsh from yesterday but she managed to get her breathing normal again. Her thoughts drifted to the events of yesterday and wished that Britlynn was alright. Sakura cringed at the smell of her clothing. Going to her closet she pulled out a simple black tube top and a pair of blue running shorts with new undergarments. She didn't have a bathroom attached to her room but there was one across the hall. Walking towards the door she grabbed the towel that was hanging on the edge of the couch.<p>

She left her room and simply went across the hall and knocked seeing if anyone was in there, hearing nothing she walked in and locked the door. Sighing she started to take off her gritty, bloody shirt. When she opened her eyes, there stood Itachi, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair down and his Sharingan inactive. Surprise was on both their faces, but Sakura's also adorned a dark blush.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't hear anyone in here! I-I will be leaving now." Sakura stuttered.

'_Why did I stutter? It's not like I am attracted to him….right?'_

"No it's alright I am just leaving, the water is all yours, _Cherry blossom."_Itachi unlocked the bathroom and left with a smirk on his face and Sakura still blushing.

Sakura quickly turning around and locking the door again she slid down to the floor holding her chest.

'_Why won't it stop racing?__Why did I get so nervous around him like__when I was younger with Sasuke?'_

Sakura stripped off her other clothing and stepped into the shower. Her heart was still racing as Itachi kept appearing in her mind.

'_Am I…falling for him?'_

When that thought entered her mind her heart ached more for Itachi. Tears welled up in her eyes but quickly pushed them back and finished having her shower and stepped out.

Quickly putting on the black tube top and blue running shorts, the rosette unlocked the door and stepped out with cold air hitting her face. She went back to her room and hanged up her towel to dry placing her dirty clothing into a laundry hamper.

Walking over to the window sill there was a small brown box that was filled with hair bands all in one color. Picking one up Sakura swiftly pulled her hair into a high pony tail and looked outside. The used to be garden was outside her window and her face saddened. The flowers were burnt and the tree was almost dead only ashes were lying around it. The tree was always where she would go to read or do more research on her illness.

Sakura turned around and put on her black ninja sandals then exiting out of her room. Turning to her left she made her way to where the garden once was to re plant everything there.

She reached outside and the sun was just peaking over some clouds and making the air a little cold. Deciding to go buy more flower seeds, the young ninja made her way into town and to a local flower store. It wasn't like the one that the Yamanka's owned in Konoha but still had a good collection of flowers and seeds.

After purchasing the seeds she wanted she started to walk back to the base and past a store that caught her eye. Grocery store, when she looked at one item of food her stomach reminded her that it needed to be fed. She walked in; glancing at the produce she stopped at one item and picked it up, golden raspberries, a fruit rare to find in stores.

With the raspberries in hand the rosette walking over to the counter and paid for her item. She exited the store and finally made her way back to the base with one thought in her mind to fix the garden.

When Sakura returned she didn't go inside but straight to the now burnt down garden and knelled to the ground. Taking all of the seed packs out of the bag the rosette started to dig the burnt plants. She didn't worry if she had gloves or not she just wanted to clean it up and plant new flowers.

By the time she was ready to plant the new seeds there was a faint chakra behind her. She quickly turned around to see Zetsu behind her. She let out the breath she has holding in and turned back to the garden.

"How may I help you Zetsu-san?"

"Are you…fixing the garden?

"

"I am. What is it to you?" the woman said with a harsh tone.

"**I was going to do it.** Do you mind if we help?"

"Do whatever you want,"

Zetsu split into two people, one white and the other black they set to work. The rest of the time as they work was silent though Sakura looked at the white and black plant man with the corner of her eyes as she kept on working.

As the black and white men was digging holes beside each other to plant the new seeds with Sakura on their right. As the white Zetsu was digging another hole for seeds he felt his fingers hit something that felt like a piece of wood. In confusion the white man started to dig up the mystery object.

Once he got it out it turned out to be a plaque of wood with faded black ink writing though still readable, at that time Sakura looked over to them and saw the piece of wood in the white man's hands. After he read it over a few times he handed it over to the rosette. She started to read the faded out ink and her eyes widened at what it said

'_For my soon to be born daughter Sakura, I will always love you – Sakami'_

"It's for you isn't it?"

Sakura looked at the black and white men beside her and slowly nodded her head to them.

"I know my mother wasn't from Konoha and all I was told was that she lived with the man who is my father before he left her and went to Konoha."

**"****The name Sakami, it's familiar"**

Sakura tensed and hoped he hadn't figured it out. The only reason Sakura got Kyoneko was because Kyoneko would go into a rage and destroy everything to what happened to her mother and they both knew he could kill Sakura so Sakami asked Kyoneko to be sealed in Sakura and the cat agreed to protect her.

Madara, the name made Sakura feel rage at what he did to her only family member and she didn't even get to know her.

"I remember now!"

She jumped a little and at that time Pein was just rounding the corner from the other side of the wall when he saw the two of them there, he hid by the wall and listened to their conversation, masking his chakra in the process.

"Sakami was the host to the ten tailed demon Kyoneko! **And that means…"**

"Yes I am her new host Sakami the old host was my mother,"

Pein was shocked at what he heard and thought the cat was just a summoning, the name Sakami also struck a little familiarity in both his heart and mind and couldn't think of who it was. The biggest issue at hand finding out what she was hiding and he knew he had to take the demon from her but a feeling stopped him. A feeling he couldn't put his finger on, a feeling like he also knew her from somewhere even though he has never met her but had a feeling that she meant something to him.

**"****Who is your father?"**

"I don't know. I never meet him I heard that my mother came to Konoha by herself saying that he just walked out saying he couldn't do it. I resent my father from leaving my mom and I and wished he didn't leave me alone,"

Zetsu listened as she talked about how she didn't know her father and felt bad for her, having her mother taken away and never knowing who her father was to take care of her. He knew that Madara was still alive and knew what form he was taking now but he couldn't bring himself to tell her which if he tried anything and she found out he knew about him she would feel betrayed.

"I will find your father for you,"

Sakura looked at him with shock and confusion and bewilderment in her eyes.

"H-how?"

"Well I have a sample of your blood and I can go around all over, checking labs to see if there is a match somewhere and I will keep what I find out a secret from everyone I promise."

"You really don't have-"

**"****You can trust us, we won't hurt you,"**

"A promise?"

"A promise to the end, I won't give up,"

The white and black Zetsu's stuck out their hands for her to shake and she sighed and shook their hands now knowing she can trust him with her secret and will help her find her father and if he is still alive.

Behind the wall Pein still listened; he felt bad for the girl and a sting of guilt hit him from what happened a long time ago of someone he couldn't remember anymore.

"I can't bring to hurt her even though she has a demon…I just can't."

When the two of them finished with the garden Sakura made her way inside and to her room. She noticed at she was cover with dirt and everything from working outside and went to grab her pajama's and her now dry towel. With her sandals off the bathroom door was slightly ajar but the rosette knocked anyway, yet again hearing nothing she walked in and for the second time today another weird event happened in the bathroom.

There stood Deidara with a towel around his waist and no shirt and this morning replayed in her mind, he wasn't built like Itachi but still none the less hot in her eyes. Another deep blush went onto her face and the blonde man smiled at her.

"Hm? See something you like yeah?"

"N-no!"

The man laughed at the rosette and while he was on his way out the blonde ninja kissed the top of her head and closed the door behind him. A dark blush was still on her face as she locked the door so no one will get in and smacked herself in the forehead with her hand.

"Feelings please don't be mixed up; please for the love of god!"

She took her second shower that day and swiftly went to her room and locked the door. Kyoneko looked at her funny as the rosette thought of both the raven haired man and the blonde man and trying to compare the two feelings together.

The results weren't good; they were tied but her feelings for Itachi were a little high but not by much. And they both seemed attracted to her at least that's what the rosette thought. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers to her chin and closed her eyes.

'_Why are they mixed? Do I like Deidara but love Itachi or__vice__versa?'_

A tear slid down her cheek as her confused feels came out but quickly calmed down from remembering that Zetsu will try and find her father and she could only trust people who would really do that so she knew she could trust the black and white man.

But tomorrow should weird for the rosette as she would have to start healing the raven haired man's eyes and who knows what will happen.

What if her feelings grow for the both of them, what will she do?

* * *

><p><strong>So this might be the last one for a little bit, School starts soon and I am entering grade 12 so I will have a lot going on, and my birthday is soon my 17th birthday! but I have grad in may and I am getting nervous and work is getting tiring. anyway! they this story will only have about 8 more chapters. 8 but I have something written up and it's somewhat dark. But I have a question.<strong>

**I have gotten lazy on blogger about this story and everything. so **

**Should I create a facebook page with for my fanfiction account I have a poll out but either vote on the poll or pm me telling me yes or no! review just on the chapters. on the story because it makes me happy**

**Hope to see you all soon **

**~Neko~**


	16. Her Plea

**I do not own Naruto, Important notice at the end**

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up the next morning it was early, before dawn even her clock beside her said 4:30 am. She groaned in protest but got up anyway. Kyoneko and Takeo were still sleeping and the rosette smiled softly at them. Walking around the fuzzy pink rug the young woman looked out the window and into the field where a new garden was just starting to grow again and nourish life. The clouds were just turning pink and yellow which meant that a new day was coming, the young rosette was not looking forward to today as she would have to heal Itachi's eyes and be close to him as she didn't know of her own feelings yet.<p>

As the sky turned pinker Sakura looked towards the other side of the room where her books and TV were. The last few days went so fast that she had forgotten about them completely. Though the rosette knew that she couldn't get to them today either and sighed in defeat as she felt so over worked. She knew her illness was getting worse and maybe the Akatsuki were catching on but she couldn't tell if they were. Every time Kyoneko would use her power to push it back the next time it came back it would be worse and she has been getting sicker as of late.

Sakura thought back to the garden and how it was a blaze two days ago. Even though everything seemed fine and the days were fun with the members she knew she could trust; she knew that someday these days will end. An unknown terror swelled up in her heart with deep sorrow. The illness was catching up fast with her and she didn't know if there was a cure or not, but the rosette didn't feel like telling the other members. It was her problem and hers alone.

When the rosette snapped back into reality it was 6:30, she went into her closet and pulled out a pair of maroon red yoga pants and a dark grey short sleeved shirt. After brushing her long waist length pink and black hair she started to fish tail her hair to keep it out of her way for today's healing and sighed she was able to feel the strain on her muscles.

When it hit 7:00 the rosette exited her room and towards the dining area to have breakfast. The base was quite was Sakura saw no soul around but heard noises as she got closer to the dining room. The smell of pancakes hit her nose and she drooled as her stomach growled with hunger. As she entered the room there as already a few people in there, like Hidan, Sasori, Konan who was cooking, Kisame, and Itachi. Sakura sat down in one of the chairs and stretched a little bit, not noticing the other members looking at her who was paler than usual. They all had the sinking feeling that something was wrong but no one said a word; it wasn't their place to judge what secret she had.

Breakfast went quickly as they had pancakes, eggs, and bacon; the rosette wiped her mouth with the napkin and turned to Itachi.

"I will be in your room in 10 minutes to begin healing" she said in a monotone voice as it hurt her to talk.

The said man nodded his head in understanding and stood up, exiting the room with the young rosette right behind him. While the two of them went in the same direction neither of them said a word, Itachi entered his room and closed the door behind him while Sakura entered her own room and went straight to her medical supplies and putting them in a bag.

10 minutes had past and she went right to his room and knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in' the rosette opened the door, walked in closing it behind her and walk to his bed to where he was laying down on. The table on the side next to her she set down her bag and laid out the tools on the table with a small notebook and pen.

" I am just going to take a quick look and write down what I think it is then we will get to work" the young medic told him.

The raven haired man nodded and Sakura went straight to work with hands glowing green the man closed his eyes as she put her hands over his eyes and sent chakra through it. It didn't take long for Sakura to see that there was a lot going on; a lot of blockage. When she found the true problem the rosette couldn't help but flinch back and looked at him and stared at him with wide eyes, she quickly took a quick look at his lungs and her theory was right.

**Papilledema**

It was a serious case of it and the young rosette medic started to doubt herself if she could cure him. Thought she knew that with Kyoneko's help she could do it…at a cost. The rosette sighed with deep regret and grabbed her notebook and quickly wrote down what it was and she would be doing.

"Is it bad?" Itachi asked without opening his eyes.

Sakura stayed silent for a moment and even though he couldn't see her she gave him a sad smile.

"No just some minor blockage I can finish this with one session" she half lied to the man.

With her hands glowing green again she quickly set to work on his lungs making sure he didn't really feel what she was doing, the rosette knew that she would have to use her first chakra reserves on this part and the yin seal with Kyoneko's on the serious parts of his eyes. Doing this she had completely broken the bonds with Konoha.

'_No they already broken them, I just shattered them to millions of pieces' _

With this though, she felt like for once she had a place in life; felt accepted and that's all she wanted in her years of living.

"What was your family like?" Itachi suddenly asked

While still healing the said man she couldn't help but freeze in shock but continued anyway.

"I never knew them, my father left before I was born, at least that was what I was told, my mother though"

Itachi said nothing as she was telling him of what stories she was told by others.

"People liked my mother but some hated her, since she had Kyoneko before me she moved a lot and I know she stayed here in rain for a really long time before going to Konoha for about a year until I was born then that's when she passed away"

Itachi laid there as Sakura finally finished with his lungs; it didn't take as much chakra as she would have thought but she went straight to her eyes after that and tapped into her Yin seal making the marks appear on her face. Though what he had was serious at least she was able to cure it.

'_Not like my illness, I will miss these people when I leave I may not say it but I trust these people, they are like my family….no they ARE my family"_

Hours passed and both her normal chakra and the yin seal ran out, making her go to Kyoneko and the demon cat didn't know what she was using it for but she let her making the light green healing chakra go a little dark to more of a dark emerald color.

When the rosette was finally able to release the huge amount of pressure in the brain and optic nerve, everything got amazingly easier for her. Although the effects of using Kyoneko's chakra were now deeply affecting her and Sakura felt her lungs contract, her eyes go blurry and a cough coming up. She quickly pushed the feeling aside, continuing the healing.

'_Maybe with doing this I can make up for what I have done in my life'_

After 6 hours all together she was finally able to fully cure him using all of her own chakra and half of Kyoneko's which is what is keeping her standing at the moment.

"I have finished and it is completely gone, though do not use your Sharingan for 2 months, no if's, an, or buts you are not allowed" the rosette told the man.

Itachi opened his eyes and instantly was able to see everything again not blurs anymore and he looked to his side where Sakura was. In clear view to the raven man she was beautiful.

'_And the village disgraced her, what foolish people' _Itachi thought

Sakura stood up and packed up her things, she walked towards the door and slightly opened it before she looked back.

"I say rest for a day or day to make sure everything is alright" the rosette said then leaving the room closing the door behind her.

Itachi just laid there thinking, she looked paler and a lot more sick then thought about the time in the forest where they were resting, her sudden coughing and blood. She was sick and was trying to hide it to make no one worry and he was going to find out for sake she was in pain and he didn't want her to feel any of it. Itachi slowly got up and called a meeting everyone but Sakura made his way to the conference room.

When Sakura got in her room she quickly fell to the floor and violently started to cough with blood that seemed like it was exploding out of her mouth. Her tears mixing with the blood making it lighter she started to have doubts if she was truly ready to ready and in state of mind she wasn't.

"I don't want to die, I want to stay here; with everyone and being happy, I want to know what love is. I don't want to leave!" she cried

Kyoneko listened to her cry not sure on what to do but she silently walked over to the rosette with her body making a light pink glow and rubbed her head on Sakura's making the glow into Sakura and suppressing the violent attack.

**"I hate to see you sad so that's why I will be gone for a month to for a cure"** Kyoneko said

Sakura snapped her head up at the cat and looked at her with wide eyes. The cat gave a small smile.

**"I can't let you suffer my pink hime I will find a cure"**

A cure for her illness.

Her **Tuberculosis**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Papilledema- happens when there is a huge amount of pressure in the brain and may be caused by lung cancer, that is what i made him have it...felt right.<strong>  
><strong>

******Tuberculosis- it is an infection through air born. it can be cured now but in ancient time's there was no cure and in the ninja world they don't know if there is a cure and if there is someone is hiding it (spoiler)******

******So we found out Sakura's illness! do you think Kyoneko will find a cure? Does Itachi know what it is? what will be tell the others? find out next chapter in 'Their Plea'******

******Anyway the notice.******

******I probable CANNOT update until December, before i finished this (about 1000 words in one night, a lot of emotion built up) everything was fine, school and work were fine and my dad got surgery to fix his leg and everything was brighter then the sun.******

******then the worst happened.******

******My dad is in the hospital with a major staph infection in his leg and just caught it before he completely lost his leg for good. The reason I say December is because it's been a week since he was put in there they said he won't be home for 5 weeks.******

****** if anyone looks at my profile it will say that I am now 17 and well...I am my mom's rock, she has been majorly depression, not eating or sleeping and despite having a 21 year old brother I am doing a lot, I am forcing her to sleep and eat (to where i bought both my mom and dad dinner to make sure she ate) so I have a lot going on making it hard to write and about more then half of my friends are mad at me for reasons I dunno but if any good with them being mad is that i can write.******

******So if I can write it will be little by little unless everything is fine and my mom gets out of her depression, my depression about this come last compared to her.******

******in the end I will try to update this new month for don't be for sure because I will be doing a lot of crying, sleeping and taking care of my mom. so try late November early December for my update ******

******I am so sorry about everything but I have to get my self together (writing will help because if people notice i put a lot of emotion in this chapter with Sakura's cry) but my state of mind is really bad but I am keeping to together for my mom.******

******See you all hopefully soon.******

******~Neko~******


	17. Oka-san

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When Itachi got to the meeting room everyone but Sakura were already were in there. Everyone was looking at the raven haired man as he sat down between Tobi and Pein. The room was quiet as they stared at the raven haired man waiting for him to speak as they wondered why they were called here.<p>

"Sakura is hiding something from us" Itachi said suddenly

The group stared at him waiting for him to continue as they were suddenly worried for the young rosette of the group.

"I think she…might be ill" he continued

"What do you mean by ill?" Hidan asked

"What do you think stupid?" Sasori growled

Itachi and Pein sighed at the others and waited so Itachi can continue what he was talking about. After a few minutes everyone stopped fighting and turned back to Itachi.

"I mean I believe Deidara is also another person to see but Sakura-san is coughing up blood" Itachi explained

Deidara stared at the raven haired man intensely as the blonde haired ninja nodded his head in agreement. Everyone in the room was quite as they took in the information about their own member.

When the meeting was over a sense of dread filled the hearts of the group as they exited the room. Konan made her way to the rosette's room to ask if she wanted to go out tonight. Konan had the feeling that she had to make Sakura see that they were alright people and that she could trust them with what she was hiding.

On her way to the rosettes room Konan had a cold shiver run down her spine from fear. The bluette looked around furiously searching for the source but she saw nothing and arched her back for defense. There was no chakra or anything so the bluette stood up again but had cautious eyes on. Her mind drifted to the rosette who they were talking about not that long ago and started to think is Konan could do anything to cheer her up or anything. Then an idea came to the blue haired ninja. Shopping maybe that would cheer Sakura up.

The bluette started to make her way towards Sakura room with a small smile on her face.

"_**You're not going to save her"**_

Konan instantly froze up and looked around for the voice, it had sounded familiar and she had the sense of terror in Konan's system. Nothing was around her again but she knew that something was there, leering in the shadows, watching her every move she made.

"_**You can't save her"**_

Konan quickly made her way towards the rosettes room trying to escape the voice and the weird power it had over her soul. Her breathing was starting to become rapid as she raced to Sakura's room like her life depended on it. The sense to save Sakura was etched into the bluette's soul.

Konan got to the rosette's room, panting from running and the feeling of terror in her heart. Konan brought her hand up to knock but stopped; tears started to go up to the corner of her eyes. The fear was so overwhelming to the bluette; she knocked slowly and waited for an answer. She could hear shuffling from the other side and a sniffle that was what got Konan worried. Was she crying? What for?

The door opened and Sakura's face popped out to see who it was. When Sakura saw Konan her face brightened up a little bit and opened the door for the blue haired woman to come in. the blue haired woman walked in slowly and looked around for anything out of place. When her vision came to the floor she saw a very dark stain. It had peaked Konan's interest on the stain but scared her to ask.

"What brings you to my room Konan-san?" Sakura asked

"Oh! Well I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me today?" Konan asked once she was out of her trance.

It toke a minute for Sakura to think of what to do and thought that maybe it would be best for her to have some alone time with the blue ninja. Sakura looked at Konan and nodded her head with a tiny smile on her face.

"Sure"

Konan smiled brightly and grabbed her arm only to see how her clothing was. Crinkled and out of place and the rosette looked like a mess. Konan gave her a funny smile and went to the rosettes closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing for her.

"I will wait at the front door alright?"

Sakura nodded at Konan again and the bluette left her room, closing the door behind her. Sakura walked up to the clothing and toke off her disaster of clothing she was wearing and put on the ones that Konan picked out that consisted of a pair of dark purple cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Sakura brushed her long hair and looked neat once again. The rosette left her room and walked down the hallway to the front to go out with her.

Konan waited just like she said she would and gave her a smile as she walked up to her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

The two females walked out of the base and started their way into the town. It wasn't far but Sakura still wasn't well and Konan toke notice of it so they went slower just for the rosette.

When they reached the town it was booming with life. People were out and everywhere and it toke the rosette and bluette by surprise. Signs outside showing a big sale and the two started to make their way around town for shops to go in.

After 2 hours Sakura was dead tired, it was almost night and Konan still wanted to do a little more shopping, the rosette sighed and walked to each store with her because in truth she just wanted to look for now. She grew sad when she thought it could be the last time she could ever shop. She knew her time was running short.

After a few more shops the rosette finally knew she was hungry. Looking for Konan around the shop she walked to the blue haired woman and tapped her shoulder. Konan turned to look at the rosette and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm getting hungry so I am going to head to the place we saw on the other side of town" Sakura told her and Konan smiled at her and nodded her head in understanding. Sakura left the store and made her way to the side of town she saw the nice food joint.

She made about half way there when someone grabbed Sakura from behind and pulled her in. the man put his hand over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream in fear. The worst happened when she felt the blood come up again and she started to feel sick again.

Sakura coughed out blood and the man jerked back in shock but grew angry and punched the rosette which caused her to cough out more. The man grinned maniacally and started to advance on her. He threw something at her and she turned her head away just in time to be scratched on the face. Blood dripped down and only at that time did she notice that she had no weapons for once. The man was closing the gap between them and Sakura closed her eyes and thought the worse.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

The man turned around and Konan came in and did a roundhouse kick to the man's face making him fall to the ground, Konan picked up Sakura quickly and left the area. The rosette hanged off the bluette's body as she ran and blood was coming out as she coughed.

They made it back to the base and she rushed to the rosettes room and placed her on her bed. Konan started to clean her up as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oka-san" Sakura cried out in pain.

Konan was shocked at her choice of words and smiled at her and continued to clean her up. Sakura fell asleep as she just finished cleaning her up.

"Trust me Sakura-chan, you can trust me" Konan whispered as she left her room.

Kyoneko wasn't in her room as Sakura slept as she was on her own journey….

* * *

><p><strong>So if anyone saw my blog i said the new year i would update...but i got the chance to write and i did so where i am! <strong>

**now the next update maybe sooner or not I am not too sure. My dad has been in the hospital for 2 months now and they said he can come home for a few weeks for Christmas. So I want to spend as much time with him as I can.**

**Other news soon i will be posting something on fiction press with my friend! when it gets posted i will post a note for you.**

**Also this story is almost done. 6 more chapters, maybe less i might put two of them together, i have some plans for this story so don't worry Also next saturday it will be a year since this story started! time flew by!**

**Sorry for everything I am mostly better but everything is still heck, at least i can write again even if it's small.**

**See you next time.**

**~Neko!**


	18. Their Love

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up the next morning feeling like crap, her throat burned and her eyes won't doing so much better either. Slowly getting up from the bed she looked for the demon cat but her memory came back to her as she remembered that the cat went away to find a cure for the rosette woman. Takeo was still sleeping on the pink fuzzy rug but no matter what the scene was she had a deep frown on her face to show her frustration at how she was feeling this morning. The rosette didn't remember much from last night but she remembered that she had another attack and now it was becoming worse as the damage to her lungs were getting worse.<p>

After an hour of just sitting up and leaning against the wall in her room Sakura finally decided to get up. Out of curiosity she looked over to her clock and was floored when she saw that time. The clock read 5:30 am and she groaned and flipped the covers off her body and stood up, stretching her limps and yawning. The rosette walked over to her window but Takeo and opened it, letting fresh air in as her room had a faint smell of blood that lingered in her room.

A small breeze blew into her room, blowing her hair away from her face as she toke in the wonderful breeze of the summer air. A small smile appeared on her face and a thought of Itachi appeared in her mind and a deep blush stretched across her face as she thought about the raven man. Deep within the rosette she knew she had feelings for the man but also little feelings for the blonde bomber ninja too. She sighed and went to her closet, swiftly opening the door and looked through the numerous cloths that were on the hooks.

Sakura put on a black fishnet undershirt that stopped at her hips and a deep red midriff shirt that stopped above her belly button and dark grey shorts with a trail on her right hip. She put her hair in a dolphin tail ponytail and had both swords on her back as she quickly brushed her teeth and exited the room to carry on her day.

She got to the kitchen to find only one person in the room; Itachi. The man looked at her as she entered the room; he had just a plain apple in his hand with a few bites taken out of it and he smirked at the rosette woman in front of him. Sakura immediately blushed a deep red as the raven man stood up, the apple forgotten on the table and walked over to the rosette woman with the smirk still on his face. Sakura toke a step back as he was only a few centimeters away from her. Itachi leaned down to her face level, the smirk gone and a serious emotion in place of the long gone smirk. Sakura looked at him back wondering what he was up but surprised her in the matter of seconds.

Itachi Uchiha had kissed her.

It didn't take long as Sakura gave up and kissed him back full force, with all of her worry and sadness in her kiss and Itachi felt it. After a few minutes the two broke apart for air and Itachi on instinct wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a hug and Sakura hugged him back. Over the course of seven months that she had been with the Akatsuki; Itachi made her feel human again, the emotions she felt with the one sided love with Sasuke but it was two sided now and after years of not feeling anything both the raven haired man and the rosette could say they were in love.

"I love you Sakura"

Sakura looked up at the man embracing her with eyes had held the emotion and smiled softly at him before speaking.

"And I you"

A cough went out that came from behind them and the two quickly shot apart and looked at the door to see who was behind them. A smirk on her face Konan couldn't help but to listen to their conversation and Sasori was beside her with a smirk on his face also.

"Well…..that was unexpected, but beautiful" Konan stated with Sasori only nodded his head in understanding.

The couple blushed and looked away from the two's teasing and looked at each other for a minute before turning nervous and Sakura playing with her fingers in response. Konan walked up to the rosette woman with a serious look on her face and rosette was utterly confused at her.

'_What is she going to kiss me too?'_

Konan put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked at her dead in the eye. Both Itachi and Sasori equally confused as Sakura at Konan before she spoke to the rosette woman.

"Are you alright? Is your illness getting worse? Please Sakura-chan tell us" Konan pleaded at the rosette woman as she held on tighter like she would disappear from her grasp making Itachi and Sasori gasp from her outburst.

Sakura looked at her shocked and a lie already wheeled into her head so no one would worry about her, the sadness alright kicking in but all she did was put a fake smile on her face. She held onto Konan with equal force to reassure her before Konan let she could really beat this illness but she knew she couldn't.

"Konan I am fine, it was nothing alright?" Sakura assured her but lied to keep Konan from hurting.

The three people in the room with the rosette knew she was lying but this one last time would they accept the lie. They knew something terrible was wrong and they would do anything to help, even Sasori whom she didn't completely trust yet. Sakura smiled at them and her stomach growled making Itachi and Konan laugh at her.

"Okay. I will make breakfast now….Oh! Pein-sama wants to see you Sakura-chan, I think it's a mission" Konan told the rosette woman and she nodded and turned to her raven haired lover.

"I will be back Itachi-kun" Sakura said as she made her way out before getting pulled back by Itachi and kissing her full force. After parting he rested his forehead on hers and whispered.

"Be careful Cherry" he said softly and let her go.

Sakura smiled at the man and walked out of his arms and turned for the door, saying good bye to everyone and left the kitchen. When she turned to her left she bumped into Deidara and made a small 'oof' sound from the small impact. Deidara looked at her with no emotion as he saw what happened between her and Itachi, he looked down at her and Sakura glared at him with the way he was treating her.

"Move" growled Sakura and she roughly hit him with her body getting past him.

As Sakura was trying to get past him he roughly grabbed her wrist and held on tight to the point she winced from the pain. She whimpered as he added more pressure to his hold and finally made Sakura cry out with a few tear prickling at her eyes that was threaten to fall over. Before Deidara could do more the pressure was immediately lifted and Deidara was thrown at the wall.

Sakura looked up and saw a very angry Sasori standing there looking at the blonde bomber. He growled and went over to the man on the ground and kicked him making Sakura to look at him with shock. Sasori roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him close to himself to show him that he was serious, at that time Sakura started to heal the incoming bruise that Deidara had caused and continued to look at them.

"If you ever touch her again like that again, then it will be ME who will hurt you" Sasori darkly growled out and dropped the blonde ninja and growled at him to leave in which he did.

Sasori looked over to Sakura as she was healing her bruise and gave her a 'Sorry' look before leaving to go back into the kitchen and Sakura to go back on her way to Pein's office.

Didn't take her long to get to his office and knock on his door, she waited for a minute before hearing a faint 'come in' and she opened the door, walked in and close the door behind her. She walked to the middle of the room and looked at Pein who, on his desk had small piles of paperwork and it made Sakura snicker at him and he frowned. She calmed down and looked through his desk for a paper with her mission on it.

After 4 minutes of searching, he found it and handed her the paper for her to look over.

"There have been an increased number of sound ninjas around in our area. I need you to get rid of them. Please take Takeo with you" Pein told her as he explained the mission details.

Sakura looked over the details on the paper and nodded in understanding of what she had to do. Pein dismissed her and the rosette left with a bow, exited the room and made her way back to her room where Takeo was.

When she got to the room Takeo had somehow gotten up on the window sill and looked outside, the pup had grown bigger over the time she had gotten him where he was the size of her arm. Now he was up to waist and huge. He was to the point where she was pretty sure she could ride him if he allowed her.

The dog looked back at her and hopped down from the shelve he was sitting on and made his way over to her then sitting down at her feet, looking up at her. She put a normal smile on her face and bent down to scratch the dog behind his ears and gave him a good pet.

"We have a mission today Takeo and you have to come with me okay?" Sakura told the dog and he barked in understanding as he wagged his tail.

Sakura gave a small laugh and for once in a few days heard Kyoneko talk to her in her mind.

"**See happiness does lay here. You found love"**

Sakura smiled and nodded, missing the cat altogether. Sakura sighed and stood up, walked her couch and picked up the back pack that was sitting there for awhile now. The rosette looked at it and made the choice to go for a smaller one for that bag was too big for this mission. She pulled out a smaller bag that sat on her hips and the bag sat on her left side for easy use. Sakura packed extra weapons and chakra pills etc. she quickly zipped it up and shifted the bag so it would fit nicely on her hips as Takeo waited patiently for the rosette ninja to finish. She looked back at the dog and gave him a smile.

"Let's go Takeo" Sakura said and the two of left the room and made their way to the front entrance.

When they left the Akatsuki base Takeo barked at Sakura and nudged his head to his back, basically telling her to get on. Sakura smiled brightly at her companion and jumped onto his back and the two left for the area the sound ninja's were invading.

After a few hours invading both Sakura and Takeo sensed multiple chakras flaring like in a fight but most of all one of the chakra's the rosette knew – Kakashi -.

"Takeo, please hurry!" Sakura urged the dog.

With fire swirling around the dog, Takeo burst forward at top speed; surprising the rosette even more of his powers. The dog moved at top speed to the area of where the fighting was going on.

When the two got to the place, there was Kakashi and maybe at least a dozen sound ninja's engaged in a fight. Angry was in both Takeo and Sakura's hearts, Takeo jumped into the air and Sakura moved off, did a flip in the air then moved down with her right leg forward, and hit the ground, making a crater in the ground stumbling a few sound ninja's confusing them. Before they could regained their stance Takeo landed in the crater, the rosette jumping out of it before Takeo made a tornado of fire in the crater, instantly killing the ninjas.

Kakashi was a little ways from here with still a lot of sound ninja's in the field and Sakura waited for their move. When one of them made a foot forward the rosette disappeared and reappeared behind the man, pulling out her sword, stabbed him in the back, thrusting the sword forward enough to go through the other side. Blood splashed on Sakura's face and at that time Takeo moved to another ninja smashing his paw on one of them; crushing his chest plate in the process. He quickly moved to the next shinobi with fire around his body, his paw out stretched, claws outward and made the fire extended his claws and cut the next one instantly killing him. The rosette smirked and moved fast to catch up with her companion, both of sword out the duo toke out each ninja one by one but the last one called a jutsu before she could reach him that made a tornado of weapons be called upon and Sakura getting out of there last second but still got hurt in the process which angered Takeo furiously and basically destroyed the man.

The field was clear and both Takeo and Sakura were panting from the energy they were using, Kakashi stood there in shock of how much they had grown but grunted in pain from his injuries in return made the two incomers go to his side to help him. He had a huge amount of cuts on his body and the older man was pale. The rosette started to heal his wounds but stopped when she had found a new type of poison she had never seen before and as she thought of it the man collapsed in her arms, scaring her to death in the process. Takeo nudged her hip to say to put him on his back, which the rosette did and the two made their way back to the base and fast.

When the made in back to base let's say that everyone was surprised at least at who she had brought back with her. Sakura was in pain from her own injuries from the last jutsu and Itachi rushed to her side, holding her up and she whimpered.

"I need help, he was poisoned but I don't know what it is!" Sakura cried.

Sasori walked up the rosette woman and put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way and even though he didn't show any emotions his eyes gave it away.

"I will help you, follow me" Sasori said in a monotone voice and with Itachi helping her they followed him to his workshop.

For the first time for Sakura to be in there she was shocked, there were containers of poisons and vial's of antidotes next to them. Itachi was used to this as he was in there before and knew what was stored in his room. Sasori waved his hand to the three and he grabbed Kakashi and laid him on the table in the room. As the red head was working on him the rosette started to work on herself with Takeo as the fire licked her wounds, healing them in the process, that made everyone stop and look at the dog with great interest at his powers, Sakura made a mental note to look at him later as the two kept healing her wounds and Sasori went back to Kakashi. After a little bit at looking at the man he nodded his head in understanding at what it is.

"This poison is very rare and I have an antidote for it too." Sasori said and a bright smile appeared on the rosette's face as she jumped up and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you! He means a lot to me!" Sakura exclaimed as Itachi and Sasori sat there is shock at her actions but smiled none the less as she opening up a lot more to them.

"I will get started now"

Sakura and Itachi watched as Sasori started to heal the other man and inject the antidote into his system with Takeo by Sakura's feet resting. It didn't take long for the red head to finish healing the silver haired man and get him to a stable condition. Sakura sighed in relieve and walked up to the man and stood beside him and looked down at her old teacher.

"I need to get him out of here. I will put him in a hotel in a small village by sand" Sakura said but mostly to herself.

"I will go with you" Itachi said as he stood up along with Takeo.

Sakura looked at the man she loved and nodded with a smile on her face. The men in the room picked up Kakashi and gently put him on the dog and the rosette with the raven haired man walked out of Sasori's room with a good bye and a thank you. They quickly left the base and made their way to a small village by sand so he could get home quickly when he woke up. At that moment the sense of loneness was in Sakura was she terribly missed Kyoneko and wondered where she was. Itachi noticed the demon cat's absence and decided to ask his rosette lover.

"Where is Kyoneko?" the raven haired man asked.

The rosette looked at him with surprise written on her face and made another move to lie. No matter how much it hurt her to lie she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth about what was wrong with her. The rosette gave him a fake smile and simply lied to him.

"She said she had to search for something she was interested in she told me she would be back soon" Sakura said with a fake smile.

Itachi just looked at her all knowing she was lying but he made no move to press one on what it was about and worried about her well being, he had over heard that she had another attack yesterday when a man grabbed her, and when Itachi heard that another man had touched what was his a deep growing anger bubbled in his heart and wished to kill the man with his own two hands.

They made it to the small town and went to the local hotel; the woman looked at them with surprise and worry for the man on Takeo's back.

"One room for two days under Kakashi please?" Itachi asked and the woman just smiled at them and gave them a key which in return Sakura paid the lady.

The group went upstairs to the room number that was written on the key and entered the room. Itachi lifted his old teammate and gently put him on the bed; they put the key on the night stand next to the bed and left the room silently.

They left the hotel and made their way back to the base to enjoy some alone time by their selves.

When they got back everyone seemed happy for some reason and they looked at the group with confusion with head tilted to the side. When Konan looked over to them she had a bright smile on her face and ran up to them.

"We are going to the beach!" Konan exclaimed to the rosette and Itachi while Takeo could only look more confused.

Sakura and Itachi smiled at each other while Takeo was still tilting his head making Sakura laugh at him and then the room went quite. Everyone stared at her and the rosette found it really creepy so she hid behind the raven haired man who glared at them in return. Konan smiled loving at the rosette and grabbed her hand to pull her from behind the tall man and dragged the rosette to her own room with the claim of 'helping with packing'. Everyone else but Deidara walked up to Itachi laughing at him with sayings like 'good job on getting her' making Itachi Irritated at all of the questions. He then excused himself with the excuse of 'packing' while everyone was laughing at him Deidara could only glare at him and Tobi with a sinister smirk under his mask.

'_It is almost time'_

After an hour everyone was at the door with bright smiles and bags pack, Sakura was sitting on Takeo and a lot of people on Deidara's bird Konan thrust her hand into the air and yelled.

"Let's go!"

And then the group sped off, on their way to the beach

_Continued in Chapter 19~_

* * *

><p><em><em>**The whole '_Continued in Chapter 19' _ this is ehh playing too much Corpse party.**

**ANYWAY!**

**Hey! It's the new year and I updated! personally I love this chapter but I still have more to go, with everything going well now (My dad is back home) I am trying to update more, I am a original story on fiction press that is my own with no one so go read it I am Nekothelostbutterfly like on here but this story is getting ALL of my love. **

**I am going to start chapter 19 soon as I get my planning straight but shouldn't be hard but expect more updates! **

**See you all soon and I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**~Neko~ **


	19. The Beach

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>When the group got to the beach in the far side of the fire country, the sun was blazing so much that Sakura started to hide her face in Itachi's side. It was really hot for the coupled but everyone else was soaking it in and enjoying it. As they walked to the hotel they were planning to go to with no Akatsuki cloaks or anything to give them away they walked in and Itachi and Sakura welcoming the sudden burst of cold air. Takeo whined in happiness also as they walked up to the front counter with Pein as the leader and the woman looked up to greet them.<p>

"Can we get 6 rooms please?" Pein asked the kind old woman at the counter.

The woman just smiled in return and gave him six keys with numbers on them with rooms side by side. Pein handed them the keys and assigned groups of two for the rooms. Sakura and Konan were together, Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Pein, Hidan Kakuzu, and finally Deidara and Tobi, in which Deidara grumbled on how Tobi was annoying. Konan hooked her arm around Sakura's and they skipped, which really was Konan dragged Sakura, to their room to spend some time alone for 'girl talk'. Before they were out of the guys line of sight Sakura gave Itachi a look that seemed like a 'please help me' but Itachi only smirked and nodded his head as a no before himself and Kisame went to the direction of their room along with the rest of the guys.

Sakura got roughly got pushed into the hotel room and in response she turned around and glared harshly at the bluette woman. Konan smirked at her and let Takeo walk into the room before closing the door and roughly opening Sakura's packed items that Konan forced her to bring. Both Takeo and Sakura looked at her with confusion on what she was doing with her things. After a few minutes of searching through her belongs which further more destroyed the neatness of her bag and made Sakura irritated that she would have to fix it later Konan pulled out a sexy black bikini then threw it at her.

"Put it on, we are going to the beach" Konan demanded of the rosette ninja.

Sakura looked at her like she was stupid but couldn't say anything for a response as the bluette pushed her into the bath, then extended the torture but locking the door on the outside so she would have no choice.

After a half hour of fighting to put the bikini on Sakura came out wearing the black bikini that showed every curve that she had grown into over the years. Her waist long pink hair with the ebony streaks that were now gone were put into a high ponytail that even though it was at the top of her head went to about almost her waist. Her 5"6 figure made her look beautiful and Konan couldn't help but to gawk at the rosette woman as she looked stunning. A smirk wiped across her face as she thought about Itachi's reaction to this and laughed at a joke in her head. Sakura tilted her head with a questioning look on her face with a look that said 'what's so funny?'

"I'm thinking that Itachi would have to beat the other guys with a stick to get them away from you" Konan said out loud with giggle still escaping her lips.

Sakura paled at the thought of many males chasing her and shuddered at the thought of it and running for her life to get away from them.

"Why are we here Konan-Oka-san?" Sakura asked her.

"To get some sun and have fun!"

"But we can have fun at the base why couldn't we have stayed there?"

Konan's face was wiped from all emotions as she heard Sakura say that and decided to make fun of her for a little bit while she could.

"Yeah but you look like a ghost you need some vitamin D, you know? The sunshine vitamin?" Konan joked with the rosette woman which earned her a glare in return.

"I know what it is Konan-Oka and I do not look like a ghost"

"Really and here I thought I had a power to talk and see spirits and you mean to say that I don't?"

At that point Sakura was starting to get angry at Konan's taunting and started to shake her fist as her which made Konan laugh at the rosette more while she held her stomach.

"Okay I'm done. I am going to go change into my swim suit and then we can get going okay?" Konan said as she grabbed what she was aiming for and disappeared into the bathroom.

At this point it had been a week since Kyoneko had left to find a cure for her illness and since that encounter in town with Konan she hadn't had another attack since and she was thankful for that. , though today she had to make sure that if she did she would be well prepared for another one. Sakura went into her big bag for this trip and pulled out a small beach bag and put in two towels and the case of her pills to suppress the illness even more.

It toke Konan awhile to get ready as she was wearing a crimson red bikini and walked over to Sakura and gave her a red bathing suit cover while she put on her orange one. Sakura pulled her bag onto her arm and with keys to the room in each of their bags; the woman left their hotel room to hit the beach with the guys.

When the girls got to the beach the men were already there waiting for them, a few of them in the ocean while only Itachi and Pein waited on the beach under some shade waiting for Konan and Sakura. The two woman smiled at them as they turned around and saw them come up, blushing at what they were wearing. Pein had a dark maroon color swimming trunks with no shirt while Itachi wore pure black swimming trunks with a red swirl that went up the right leg. Sakura walked up to Itachi and sat down next to him on his towel then leaned on him, using his shoulder as ahead while Konan did the same. Itachi rested his head on Sakura's and smiled lovingly at her and leaned down for a kiss which she accepted.

After an hour Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara dragged Sakura went the ocean while she grabbed onto Itachi's hand to drag there too as he smirked playfully at her. Konan jumped up with Pein in toll and that couple went and joined with everyone else. While they were goofing off Sakura sensed a faint but familiar chakra nearby all knowing who he was she needed to get to him.

"I am going to get some drinks! Does anybody else want some?" Sakura asked as an excuse to go meet the man.

While the rest of the Akatsuki nodded their heads as a yes they knew something was up as Sakura was making her way on leaving the water they slowly also made their way out of the water to follow the rosette.

After walking past the drink parlor and going around a few buildings with only Takeo by her side to protect her, the Akatsuki not too far behind her masking their chakra. The fear was creeping up on them as she went farther and farther away from the beach but still in the hotel area.

When she finally stopped walking there was a man in ninja clothing and a merchant's backpack on his shoulders and acknowledged Sakura right away even to go as far as to smile and greet her. They saw her smile in return with a greet.

"Taichi, what are you doing here?" they heard Sakura softly ask.

"I never pegged you to wear something like that…very pleasing to say the least" the man named Taichi off handily said with a smirk on his face.

"Answer the question Taichi" Sakura growled and at that time Takeo did the same not trusting the man in front of them but Sakura rubbed his head to calm the dog down.

"You have a good team, the ten-tailed demon cat AND a celestial dog? How lucky" Taichi had ignored her question again but this time the rosette didn't care as he knew something about Takeo.

"What do you mean?"

"Your _dog_ Takeo is a celestial being, ever wondered about the fire? He is a direct incarnation of the sun god Amaterasu just in a different gendered body"

To say Sakura was surprised would be a understatement of what she just learned and the Akatsuki weren't taking it better as she was about it and for others shocked to know the truth about Kyoneko and why she could talk, only Pein and Itachi knew who Kyoneko really was.

"_But_ she isn't here? Then the rumors were true she did really try to find a cure"

At this time Sakura started to feel angry while Takeo wanted to rip the man into pieces. The man could only smirk and the rest of the Akatsuki were also starting to get angry at the mysterious man but kept quiet so they could listen to what he was talking about, what this _cure _is. They were hidden behind a wall with sending chakra to their ears to enhance their hearing for this conversation.

"There isn't one Taichi you know that" Sakura replied dryly to prove a point but to also remind him.

"Oh? Then why isn't she back yet if there isn't one? Maybe some of your _close friends _have it?" Taichi gave her mysterious smile to the rosette woman.

Sakura let out a breath as her eyes lowered into a glare to tell him to continue on what he was trying to say to her. His speech was mysterious and also in riddles for the other person to try to figure it out for themselves. Sakura always hated that about his personality and rather beat it out of him to get her answers. This time the playfulness in eyes were gone and all seriousness were in its place about the new coming topic.

"Your Tuberculosis is getting worse Sakura and people are after you I have medicine for it that is stronger but it is more expensive" Taichi said seriously.

The rest of the Akatsuki gasped as they found out what she had and pain filled their hearts as she had a deadly non-curable disease in her body, but their thoughts went to when he said maybe her close friends had it, they knew they didn't have it so maybe it was someone back in Konoha?

"How much?" the rosette asked.

"26,787.72 Yen" Taichi answered.

Sakura could only sigh as she knew she couldn't afford it. Depression filled her heart as she couldn't get the better pills to make her live until she found the cure, but she didn't know where to even start looking.

"We will take it" a voice rang out

"And here is the yen" another one called out

Sakura turned around swiftly as Taichi slightly leaned to the right to look who it was. Pein and Kakuzu were walking up to them with the rest of the Akatsuki walking behind them. Her emerald eyes widened as they came up and Kakuzu gave Taichi 26,787.72 yen in return gave him a case of pills which he handed to Sakura and took it with a look of confusion. Pein and Kakuzu went to the rosette woman and looked at her with serious in their eyes.

"You should have let us know what it is instead of hiding it Hime" Pein said while Kakuzu nodded in agreement.

Kakuzu went to the rosette and gave her a small bag filled with yen and when she opened it her eyes went as wide as saucers and her head went straight up to look at the banker of the group.

"**Trust** us Sakura, we aren't bad" Pein said and Sakura caught a tone of what father would use on his kid.

In the back Zetsu couldn't help but ponder what Pein just said, something about how they were almost the same was weird as the two colored man looked into the background of the rosettes late mother. He would look into it later.

Sakura looked away with an apologetic look on her face and looked back up with a sincere look.

"I'm sorry I will learn to trust you two now" she muttered quietly.

The two could only smile in return and made her smile, Taichi laughed at the exchange and the group turned back to the strange man.

"I must take my leave now, it was good to see you Sakura-san" Taichi laughed as he suddenly disappeared.

They looked at the spot where the man once was as they made their way make to the beach but to the drink parlor first. Before they could get there, a powerful chakra was running up to them and a familiar one at most in which Sakura's eyes widened as Kyoneko came into view running at full speed to the Akatsuki group. Sakura and Takeo met her half way as the rest of them caught up with her easily as the rosette held the cat in her arm with pure confusion in her eyes.

"I thought you would be gone a month Kyoneko" Sakura said to the cat.

"**I thought so too"**

"Then why are you here?" she questioned with the Akatsuki surrounding them.

"**I found a cure!"**

_Continued in Chapter 20~_

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this a while ago but I never did finish Chapter 20 yet So I wanted to post to keep you reading. <strong>_  
><em>

**I have hit 100 reviews! thank you all for reading, following either me or the story and review! Scarlett700 I love you! **

**I have a Facebook Page now! Nekothelostbutterfly! I might post more updates on there so like me and see what happens!**

**I will try to finish Chapter 20 soon but now I required the skill 'class' because I have a quill pen now.**

**Like me on Facebook, ask me questions, or just say hi!**

** www .facebook Nekothelostbutterfly**

**See ya soon!**

**~Neko~**


	20. Getting the cure

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>To say that they were surprised would be an understatement. Tobi could only glare under his mask as the cat found the cure and Takeo was in simple words a god. Sakura and the others could only stare at the cat with surprise in their eyes as her own red and black eyes looked back.<p>

"What?" Sakura could only mutter

Kyoneko nodded as she looked at Takeo with understanding in which he nodded and looked at the rosette. She understood them as a cough interpreted them and the three looked back to see Pein there with a look that meant business in his eyes meaning she had a mission.

"You, Deidara, and Hidan have a mission." Pein said with authority in his voice.

Sakura stood up as Hidan and Deidara walked to stand beside her and bowed.

"Hai!"

Pein turned to Kyoneko and looked at the demon cat straight in the eyes.

"Where is the cure?" he asked the cat gently as for some reason an old memory popped into his mind about a precious someone back in the day.

Kyoneko was hesitant about answering the orange haired man. She looked at Sakura who looked at with confusion and went back to the demon cat and started to pet the cat to get her to answer the question. Kyoneko sighed and looked at the group.

"**Suna"**

Sakura was taken back at the answer and anger filled her, they knew very well that she was sick but maybe that had just got the cure or something?

"**Sakura…they had it for years" **Kyoneko said quietly to the rosette woman.

At that point Sakura was furious at the sand village and her 'friends' there. They hid the cure from her and Tsuande while Sakura was getting closer and closer to death each day. The rosette stood and started to make her way back to her room. Takeo and Kyoneko close behind her and everyone else also started to make their way back as Konan went back to the beach to go get their things that were still sitting there.

Sakura made it back to her room and went straight to her packed bag and pulled out another small side bag. She knew what she was going for and hoped it wouldn't be long; she wanted revenge for letting her slowly die as she thought they were friends. They helped her and this is what they do? Let her die? The rosette went into the bathroom and started to get changed she heard the door open and close and sensed Konan's chakra in the room as the rosette put on a red midriff shirt that ended above her belly button, she shifted to put on a pair of black shorts and the rosette rolled up the ends of the shorts into cuffs that were a deep red, Tying a deep ebony black scarf that was tattered at the end. Steeping out of the bathroom she went for the extra pair of black ninja boots with red bands around the top and slipped them on. The rosette ninja let her hair fall loosely this time as she didn't really care for it. She strapped one of her swords to her back to finish off.

With only packing so little because this time she would be done with the mission as fast as possible, in the small bag she pulled out, Sakura packed extra kunai, senbon, herbs, her pills and etc. the rosette would get this scroll so she would be able to kill the man who ruined her life.

**Madara Uchiha**

Sakura growled at that name, the man who left her to be alone in this hateful world. The rosette finished packing and clipped the bag to her left hip when a knocked rang out throughout her room and a look of confusion spread the room. Sakura went to the door and slowly opened it to see Itachi standing there with a worried look on his face. The rosette ninja let him in her room but the couple knew they didn't have long before she had to leave. So the only thing Itachi did was open his arms for an embrace and Sakura gladly walked into his arms.

They stood there holding each other for awhile before anyone said anything whom in which Itachi was the first one to say something.

"Please be careful blossom-cat" Itachi murmured

"I will Itachi-kun"

The two split apart but held their gazes into each other's eyes as a way for their speaking. Sakura finally stepped away from him and gave the dark haired man a small smile.

"I have to go now but I will be back, don't worry"

As Sakura went and exited the room the raven haired man couldn't help but to worry about the rosette woman. She was going through a lot so this time all Itachi could do was sit and watch for his rosette lover to come back to him.

Sakura, Deidara, and Hidan ran throughout the trees of the nation they were in. The wind country would be coming up soon and so they had little time to get the attack ready before they had to sneak around. The scroll would be in the records room and that itself would be hard to get into itself.

Already half way through the forest the sun was blazing hot on their backs and faces as the sand was almost insight. Hidan was already whining with Deidara agreeing on about how it was so hot while Sakura was increasingly getting annoyed with the annoying banter between the two men on either side of her.

"It's so hot out!" Hidan exclaimed

That time the rosette woman snapped and roughly hit the silver haired man on the top of his head making him fall off the branch and hit the ground below them. The blonde and rosette stopped on a branch and looked down to the man on the forest floor. Deidara was fearful as that may happen to him and Sakura smirked in happiness at the peace around her now.

"Please stop your annoying whining and please let's go on continuing this important mission" Sakura growled

Deidara and Hidan, who was now getting back up on the branch beside her, only could nod at the rosette woman. Before they headed off again, Sakura fell into a fit of powerful coughs that made blood escape from her mouth. Her lungs were burning as the coughing just kept going, the blonde and silver ninja could only watch as the rosette woman in front of them was slowly dying and losing her life essence.

Hidan and Deidara snapped out of their trance and helped the rosette woman to her feet as her coughing was slowly dying down after a few minutes. They looked at Sakura with concern but all she did was give them a small smile to try and convince them that she was fine; they didn't believe it one bit. The two males knew they had to be fast to get that cure.

They weren't far from Suna now; in fact they were only a few hours away from seeing the village in the sand. They didn't really know where the cure would be or what it would look like. But they decided to think of the problems when they got to the village.

When they were about 1 or 2 miles away they started to sense 3 chakra signatures that Sakura knew who they belonged to. Her chakra darkened at the thought of the sand siblings approaching them. They knew she was sick and they hid the cure from her. Black chakra started to surround her and the three of them stopped to wait for the incoming ninjas.

It didn't take long before Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro showed themselves to the three Akatsuki. The black chakra from Kyoneko swirled more and more, even colliding with Sakura own blue; making it look more dangerous at how furious the rosette was.

"Sakura!" Temari called out

The rosette woman could only stand there as her glared deepened to her old blonde friend. The only question in Sakura's head was why. And she wanted the answer.

"Why?" she questioned

Hidan and Deidara could only watch the exchange between the four of them and they were ready to step in if they needed to.

"Why what?" Gaara asked back.

"_**Don't make me ask again"**_ Sakura growled with malice in her voice that mixed with Kyoneko's.

The three sand ninjas flinched from her voice but it was Temari who stood up again with a glare on her own face, challenging the rosette woman and with Hidan and Deidara on the side lines knew that it was a mistake to do that. An explosion of black chakra came from Sakura's body from her pure anger.

"**You have the cure, hand it over" **Sakura growled and extended her hand out waiting for them to drop the cure into her waiting hand.

When nothing happened after a few minutes a sadistic smile appeared on the rosettes lips, making Deidara flinch but Hidan smiled.

"We won't, we have it on us but we won't give it to _**you**_" Temari said sneering

Sakura faked being hurt but her sadistic smile was still on her face. She turned to her two male companions with the smile still on her face.

"**Then how about we fight to get it?" **She asked with a little of Kyoneko's voice but most of the darkness was her own voice.

"Hell yeah! Time to get this party started!"

The three Akatsuki ninjas dashed forward, Sakura being the fastest from the black chakra boosting her speed to the three surprised sand siblings. The smile on the rosettes face grew bigger at their shocked faces and pulled out her sword from her back and held out to her side as she dashed forward and then brought it up and swung, barely missing Temari's left arm.

Though she had missed cutting it off, the rosettes sword cut deeply into the flesh, making her yell out in pain, Gaara turned to his sister and went to move to her side before Hidan stopped him with a swing from his triple bladed scythe.

"Sorry but your mine to fight" Hidan said and went on attacking the red haired ninja again.

After awhile the three Akatsuki members were winning, with Sakura using blacker chakra, her blows were devastating to Temari, who barely could keep up with the rosette ninja. During the course of the battle the rosette was able to figure out that Temari was the one who had the cure on hand. But Sakura was running low on chakra and felt herself getting sicker and sicker after each minute.

That's when it happened, she flew into a fit of coughs and fell back and landed on her knees, blood escaped from her mouth. She didn't notice as Temari charged at her while the opening was still active for an attack. Hidan quickly noticed this and ran to the two girls.

He made it just in time to swing his blade at the blonde female ninja, hitting her squarely in the chest making her cry out in pain and dropped the scroll with the cure in it. Hidan blocked another attack aimed for Sakura's head; he picked up the scroll, stuffed it in his cloak then carefully picked up the rosette woman bridal style, then turned to Deidara.

"Leaf ninja are coming, we got the cure, let's go!" Hidan called out to him.

Deidara nodded and as the silver haired and the rosette were fleeing the blonde ninja threw a clay bomb at the sand ninjas which exploded quickly and when the smoke disappeared the three Akatsuki members were gone.

Miles away Hidan who was still carrying Sakura with Deidara close behind him kept running as they were not going back to the inn but back to the base where everyone was waiting at. They had to start with the cure right away as the illness was quickly spreading from the over usage of Kyoneko's black chakra.

They made it to base, after a few hours, the blonde and silver panted heavily from running so fast but glad to be in the hands of safety for now. They walked slowly to the room used for jutsu's that needed for then 2 people as everyone was already there, concern in all of their eyes as Itachi rushed to the rosettes side, taking her from Hidan.

"Sakura, Sakura!" he called out.

The rosette slowly opened her eyes weakly and gave her lover a small smile to the raven haired back and started to move to stand on her feet again. Itachi let her down but still held onto her arm to keep her balanced. Hidan took out the scroll and handed it to the rosette woman who opened it then read it. She looked at every one then noticed that Tobi was missing; she shrugged it off and looked at the rest of them.

"Let's get this started" she said

_Continued in Chapter 21…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long! I am back in school for my final semester of high school so yeah. When my friend finishes the picture of Sakura's outfit in this chapter I will put it up. <strong>

**Chapter 21 is already in the works so expect that soon. **

**The new DmC:Devil may cry came out last month and it is worth it, Still waiting for Vergil's downfall DLC. **

**But I am getting back to Chapter 21 and so...**

**I will see you all soon!**

**~Neko!**


	21. How wrong they were

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Everyone was around her looking at the scroll, at what need to be done for this to work. So far from what they got Sakura would have to cut open any part of her body because once the cure was summoned, it was a mist. It would seek the one that was ill and enter the body through the wound on user's body, cleaning it thoroughly. Sakura was scared to say the least.<p>

It would need 6 people to actually call on it and activate in which since Tobi was gone, and Itachi was with Sakura, trying to calm her down for this, it was down to Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and finally Hidan to it. The scroll was open on the ground, the six members ready to use the signs, signaled Itachi and Sakura to make the wound.

Itachi was the one who pulled out the Kunai; Sakura was the one who cut her upper bicep, deeply so the mist could get more access to her blood stream. Itachi nodded and started to make his way behind the six casters, worry set in his eyes. The rosette gave him a smile to tell him that everything will be okay.

"Ready?" Pein asked

Sakura could only nod as fear was settling in once again and the six Akatsuki members began doing the hand signs. She couldn't see what the signs were but knew that they were finished when a thick, light blue mist started to come out of the scroll. The rosette was able to tell that it was looking for the one ill and with the open wound on Sakura's arm the blue mist started to make its way over to the rosette.

Once it got to her the mist started to wrap itself around her then finally started to enter through her wound.

It was painful. She screamed in pure agony as she was able to feel the mist burning the illness in every cell of her body, she felt herself getting better as the Akatsuki watched in pure worry, wanting to step in and stop it but they knew that the rosette woman would stop them. She wanted to get better.

It was 3 hours later when the burning stopped and the blue mist exited her body and was now a deep purple signaling that it had the illness on itself. Sakura fell to the floor in a heap, tears running down her face and Itachi burst forward, bringing the rosette woman to his chest, cradling her, trying to ease her pain. He waved Sasori over who moved swiftly and started to make a scan over her body, checking for anything. When he was done, he found nothing; nothing in her lungs or anything.

She was completely fine now.

"It's gone" Sasori said in amazement.

The rosette and raven haired man looked at him with shock. So the scroll worked? It really was a cure? Sakura had tears in her eyes as she leaped up and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck. He gave a smile and they kissed with a lot of passion and happiness, Deidara who was still in the room looked away from the couple and made a fist from anger and jealousy.

When the two broke apart they looked at the group and smiled. Konan was the first one to run up and pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Konan cried

"Konan Oka-san" Sakura whispered back.

Everyone excluding Deidara and Tobi hugged the rosette girl as the thought of losing her haunted them. Over the course of the year they have been together, everyone in the Akatsuki grew to love her.

Zetsu watched from the side lines looking at Pein and Sakura, taking in their looks. In hair and eyes they were nothing alike.

"_Yet"_ Zetsu thought

Zetsu had noticed that Deidara had left and he knew why but why Tobi wasn't caught Zetsu suspicious. He knew that since Tobi came back almost a year ago, he was different and acted coldly to the rosette woman.

**Konoha; Hokage's office:**

Tsuande sat there with annoyance on her face. The rookie 9 minus Sakura stood in her office. The busty blonde leaned on her desk and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She was getting too old for this. Tsuande looked at Naruto whom hadn't said a word since they entered demanding Sakura's head for injuring the sand siblings.

"It's their fault" Naruto muttered.

Everyone's head including Tsuande's turned to Naruto; did he really just say that? Ino's face glowed in anger at the other blonde's words and quickly turned to the man.

"WHAT do you mean _their _fault? She attacked them?!"

"After they hid the cure for her illness for _years_!" Naruto hissed out at the blonde female.

Everyone stepped back from the male from what he said and looked at the hokage wanting that to be explained to them. Tsuande sighed and lowered her head to the desk. She didn't even know how Naruto found out about it but now she would have to say something about it. The busty blonde hokage hasn't seen her daughter like apprentice for many months now and missed her greatly.

"A few years ago about a month before Naruto and Sasuke left, Sakura came to me saying that she wasn't feeling well after a certain amount of time. I looked over her and found something in her lungs and was quickly spreading."

The rookie group was listening intensely at the story waiting for her to continue after she hesitated.

"After a week of testing I found that it was something that I wished that never happened to my dear apprentice since it is so rare"

"What was it?" Hinata whispered.

"Tuberculosis"

Everyone in the group looked at her with shocked eyes. Now a days the illness was rare but a cure wasn't found, until now they found that Suna had found one and kept it to themselves.

"W-Why didn't she say anything?" TenTen mustered

"You think you would have listened?" Tsuande sneered.

The group stepped back from the blonde hokage. They knew they made a mistake but due to ignorance they didn't want to accept it. That's when a messenger bird flew in from her open window and not the normal place. The bird landed on her desk, twisting its head as it was a pure black raven with a note on the side of its leg. Tsuande took the note off and carefully opened it as the raven disappeared away in a cloud of smoke. It only took her minutes to understand what the note said and it would be an understatement that Tsuande was happy.

"She's cured…" Tsunade smiled.

Even though the group treated her like she was nothing but dirt, they were happy that she was better in everyone's heart there was fear. Not of her attacking but of something much worse.

"_**You can't save her"**_

"_**She's mine….or at least the demon is"**_

The voice was what made everyone feel cold. They looked around, no one else in the room but them but it was all around them in a cruel sinister voice.

"_**Sakura Haruno? She is as good as dead."**_

"_**Say your goodbyes from notes because you will never see her again HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

Everyone stopped in fear, they knew what the voice was talking about now and they needed to warn the rosette woman, but didn't know how.

"_**I will start a war and be the new ruler! No one can stop me!"**_

At that moment the feeling and voice disappeared leaving the rookie group and Tsuande feeling fear and dread in her heart as he looked at the teenage ninja's in front of her. Her gaze landed on Naruto and nodded in understanding.

"I think we need to forget our differences and help Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed surprising himself at using the suffix.

The others nodded and looked at their hokage in front of them, waiting for what to do next, but Sasuke who was in the back felt like he had nothing to do with this petty village.

"No" he whispered

Everyone looked at the younger Uchiha in confusion.

"I will NOT save her after what she did. So consider me done." The raven haired said, pulling his head band off and threw it before leaving in a swirl of leaves; leaving everyone shocked.

**Akatsuki Base:**

After Sakura and Itachi sent that note the base felt cold. Everyone felt it but ignored it, they thought it was draft.

Oh how wrong they were.

_Continued in Chapter 22….the finale….!_

* * *

><p><strong>As it says the next chapter is the last! Its been a year and long road but you guys keep me going.<strong>

**So what's going to happen next? find out in the final chapter of Shades of Darkness!**

**Now i'm not going to write the next one yet because of homework and cause I am watching Chaos;Head**

**See you all soon!**

**~Neko~**


	22. Is It?

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Akatsuki base was quite. Not a sound was heard throughout the base when Sakura finally woke up. She had a feeling that something bad would happen today, the rosette just shrugged it off the horrid feeling, getting up from her bed and making her to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. It was a simple black tube top and black shorts to match.<p>

Looking out the window the sky was dark; the sun wasn't in sight and raining. It hasn't been raining for awhile the rosette noticed so she wondered why Pein was making it rain again, but it didn't really bother her. Now that she was free from her illness.

The rosette could finally have a life with Itachi now, she smiled at the thought. But that smile disappeared when Madara appeared into her mind. She still had one more goal she needed to do before she could be happy again. Then Sakura's thoughts drifted to if Zetsu ever found who her father was. But he would tell her when he found.

After awhile Sakura finally decided to leave her room. The rosette was feeling hungry so she made her way to the kitchen. No one was walking around in the base as it was early and nobody would be up at this time. She smiled because it meant that she could get to the chocolates before Hidan did.

Sakura was sitting in the dining room, eating a box of chocolates when both Hidan and Deidara walked in. Hidan stopped in his tracks when he noticed what Sakura was eating. HIS chocolates! He growled at the rosette who just stared at him, eating the chocolates painfully slow now to taunt him.

"You! Those are MINE!" Hidan shouted ready to pounce on the rosette

"Well you see there is no name on them, so frankly, they are everyone's" Sakura stated turning the chocolate box to show that there was no name on it

Hidan made a motion to pounce but Deidara held him back. The blonde and rosette haven't really talked since the day he painfully grabbed her arm, but the rosette didn't really are. She didn't know what his problem was but frankly she didn't give a damn, he had been giving her dirty looks for a while and Sakura was pretty sure if he said anything she would knock him out.

"Don't worry Hidan, she can't eat all of that, she's already fat enough without it" Deidara sneered at the rosette woman.

At that time Konan walked in and heard what he said. When the words left his mouth Hidan looked at him like was insane with a little bit of disgust for saying that about her, in her face too! Sakura however had a different emotion; pure anger. Her black chakra from Kyoneko surrounded her and she slowly got up and walked to the side of the table.

"_What did you say girlie?" _Sakura growled but continued without letting him speak.

"_At least People don't get confused of my gender!_"

Hidan and Konan looked at them with concern as Sakura was growing with anger more and more. Deidara clearly was getting angrier too but the two knew that if anything were to happen to Sakura, Itachi would be the one to kill him.

"At least I am not a whore!" Deidara shouted back

That's when the line to never cross was crossed. Sakura pounced and punched Deidara clearly in the face making him fly. Blue and black chakra swirled around her aggressively as she stepped closer and closer to the blonde bomber.

Right as she was close Itachi also walked in and noticed that Deidara was on the floor with an already purple bruise on his cheek and his lover getting closer to him with blue and black chakra swirling around her. Itachi quickly took action and grabbed hold of Sakura, pulling her to his chest, which made her calm down a bit. Konan and Hidan let out a breath that they didn't know that they were holding and continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked

Deidara glared at Sakura whom was standing there in Itachi's embrace when she answered.

"He called me a whore" she stated

Itachi looked at him when his face darkened. Deidara gulped in fear, she told him what he called her and he knew he was going to be in trouble now.

"Outside in 5 minutes." Itachi told the blonde darkly and the raven and rosette left towards to the training grounds.

The couple left the other three members behind. Itachi and Sakura didn't say a word to each other as the raven haired had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The rosette woman sighed, releasing the anger she had left in her. Itachi kissed her temple; also trying to calm her down.

But no matter what the bad feeling in her gut would not just leave her being. She thought it would be this but the closer and closer they got to the grounds the feeling got worse and worse.

They got to the grounds and the sky was still dark as it was still raining. The two stood there and Deidara came through the door a few minutes later with most of the other members wanting to watch the fight also. Deidara stood a few feet in front of them just starring at the couple in front of him. Itachi whispered to Sakura to stand with the others so they could fight it out. Sakura nodded slowly, not wanting to leave the raven haired to fight.

Itachi turned to the blonde bomber with a death glare on his face which made him flinch. The raven haired moved fast, catching Deidara off guard but blocked his attacks anyway.

**After 2 hours. Somewhere near the base:**

"They have gotten tired. It is the time to attack!" a deep voice ordered.

"It isssss time" a sinister voice chuckled.

**To the fight:**

Itachi and Deidara were panting, seeing how Itachi won the rosette woman walked over to the men and went straight to Itachi. He was barely hurt but he was tired. He smiled at her in which she returned.

As everyone else was getting closer and the rosette got Itachi standing an explosion happened. There was smoke everywhere and Sakura some grab her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other tightly around her neck. She struggle against the people and called out.

When the smoke cleared she was shocked to see that Orochimaru was the one holding her against her will. Itachi was shocked and angry and made a move towards them. Orochimaru's arms squeezed more causing Sakura whimper in pain and Itachi stopped in his pace. It was still raining and water going down their faces.

"I wouldn't do that, I could kill her but I want her. So I am going to keep her" Orochimaru hissed

That was when Tobi also appeared and was growling.

"I thought I was going to be the one to have her"

"No, I think the cherry blossom will be useful to me" Orochimaru smirked.

Kyoneko jumped in and made her way to the rosette woman, she charged at Orochimaru and dodged. He made some hand sign and placed a seal on Sakura, causing Kyoneko to lose her physical form and back to her body and made Sakura pass out, at that point Tobi left, his plan failing.

Everyone in the Akatsuki growled in anger. Orochimaru smirked.

"I have to leave now but know that the cherry blossom is now mine" he said disappearing

Itachi ran to where he once was and fell to the ground on his knees and cried out, everyone coming to him shocked, sad and angry.

"SAKURA!"

"Were going to get her back. Whatever means necessary" Pein growled and everyone agreeing

"We are going to need some help" Konan said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Konoha:**

Tsuande was at her desk drinking Sake and doing paper work, as she was about to pick up her cup it cracked. Meaning something just went wrong, at that time a crow was at her window tapping at a rate that made her worried. She opened the window and pulled out the note that was on its leg. She opened it and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Shizune! Get every available ninja!"

_The End?_

_Or is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's It! Is it truly the end?<br>**

**Before that I need to finish the other on going stories on here.**

**check my blog for anything.**

**Also when I finish the three on going stories I will be starting for sure 2 new ones and maybe a third one. Go to my profile and vote if I should do it!**

**See you later and Thank you SOOOO MUCH for sticking with me to the end of this story, it means so much.**

**~Neko~**


	23. Sequel update!

**So it's been a while since I ended this story, a year on the 19th of this month! **

**Anyway there will be a sequel, but I want to finish all of my other stories like '****_its pain that keeps her going' _**** and some of the others; I hate leaving stories on here unfinished. It really bothers me. **

**You guys have asked if there is and there will be! I still remember the name of it and all! But first I really want to finish the other story.**

**And if you guys who read this story and not my other then, because I haven't said anything about the sequel for this story is because my dad was sick for the longest time (I was writing this story when it first happened) Anyway, he passed away 2 weeks ago now. As much as I miss him and love him with all of my heart, I'm angry at him. He left us in a pretty deep hole. **

**Anyway enough of that. I will get the sequel for this out! Look for '****_Shades of Dusk' _****hopefully in this year. **

**Otherwise just message me, pestering me about it. I swear.**

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**~Neko~**


End file.
